The Desert Scorpion Who Dances
by Minamoto no Kaoru
Summary: Set in Ancient Egypt, a young street girl is prophesied to be the "Diamond in the Rough" by obtaining the rumored "Ninth Millennium Item". But, when her heart yearns for the love of a beautiful prince, can she overcome the wrath of a wicked sorcerer who is after the item to fulfill an ambitious agenda? Find out in this tale of adventure, mystery, romance, and of course, magic.
1. Prologue: Egyptian Nights

MnK: Konnichiwa everyone! I am back! Now so you know, I'm pretty sure this is a story you guys are all very familiar with. But, it so happens when one night, I had a bunch of ideas and thoughts in my mind and that's when I've decided to do some changes here and there as the story progresses. Trust me. You might be surprised for what I will be planning. Anyway, let's get this show rolling. But, first things first. The disclaimer. I own my original protagonist of this story. But, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the story and songs of Aladdin. Everything belongs solely to Konami, Kazuki Takahashi, and Disney. Now, I wonder where are. . .

Yu-Gi-Oh Cast: Welcome back! \^0^/

MnK: Ah! There they are! ^_^

Dialogue Guide:

"speaking"

 _"thinking"_

 _"~singing~"_

* * *

The Desert Scorpion Who Dances

Prologue: Egyptian Nights

It is sunset in Egypt. As the sun sinks lower into the west hemisphere, the sky is showing a bright hue of orange. In the desert, a hooded figure riding on a camel can be seen among the swirling gusts of wind, which wisp the desert sand around him all directions. His face cannot be seen just yet, but only his eyes were present.

He had a smile appearing on his lips when he approached to a large city standing in the middle of the desert. At its center stood a grand palace as well. Beyond this city are the landmarks this land is well renowned for- the Nile River, the Sphinx statue, and best of all, the Pyramids of Giza! The exact monuments which mark the resting place for the kingdom's pharaohs.

Knowing that he had come to right place after many travels, the man sang to himself. _"~Oh, I come from a land, from a faraway place, where the caravan camels roam. . . Where it's flat and immense and the heat is intense. It's barbaric, but hey, it's home. Where the wind's from the east, and the Sun's from the west, and the sand in the glass is right. . . Come on down, stop on by, hop a carpet and fly to another Egyptian Night! Egyptian nights, like Egyptian days. . . More often than not, are hotter than hot in a lot of good ways! Egyptian nights, 'neath Egyptian moons. . . A fool off his guard, could fall and fall hard out there on the dunes. . .~"_

When night arrived, the traveler has made it to the middle of the city's market place. Then, his camel collapses from sheer exhaustion, thus allowing him to hop off and land on the dry ground with his feet. He finally lifted the hood of his cloak and revealed his face. He had long white hair and silver eyes. But, one of them is covered by the fringe of his hair.

The man turns to the spectating audience before him and greeted with a smile. "Ah! Hello and greetings to you, one and all! Please, please come closer."

However, once he has beckoned them to do so, they went in a little too close up to him.

"Too close. What I meant to say is a little bit close." He grunted.

So, the audience took a few steps away from him, and they are just at the right distance apart from him.

"There. That's better. Now then. . ." He clears his throat and moves over to the side of his camel. "Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Maximillion Pegasus and let me be the first to say, welcome to Ancient Egypt!" First he lights a small match. "The city of mystery. . ." Next, he puts it out and hugs his camel by the face. "Of enchantment. . ." Then, he yanks the rope of his largely packed bundle and immediately, an antique stand is assembled and put into place, with a 'sale' sign in front. "And the finest merchandise from across the far corners of the Near East and beyond the Nile! It's all on sale today! Come on down! Heh heh heh!"

Pegasus stations himself behind the wooden counter and he pulls out a certain object. "Look at this! Yes, hee hee! This here, is a combination hookah and coffee-maker!" He even slides a potato underneath it! "Oh! It also makes Julian fries!" Then, he pushes the quickly-prepared fries aside. "It will not break!" But, after banging it on the counter a couple of times, a spring shot out of it. "It broke. . ." He groans as he tosses it away. Then, his face brightens up when he picks up another item. "Oh! Look at this! I've never seen one of these in tact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen- _ppht!_ Ah! Still good! Heh heh!"

The audience is about to leave just when Pegasus stops them. "Wait! Don't go! I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare." He moves back to his stand and approaches to a large object that's wrapped up in a big piece of cloth. "I'd think you would be rewarded if you should consider this. . ."

After pulling the cloth away, he reveals a large stone tablet that is engraved with hieroglyphics and carvings that are depicting figures of a girl extending her hand which held a sword. A scorpion is also shown above the girl's head. This figure is even standing in front of another figure which looks like a man with one hand extending out too. Accompanying with this figure is another carving which resembles a large snake. Lastly, above these figures are two special carvings. The first one is shaped like a reversed pyramid with the eye of Udjat at its center. The second one below the pyramid is a golden scorpion with ruby-red eyes. It even has the eye of Udjat on its forehead.

"And also, this. . ." Then, Pegasus pulls out a chest and takes out what's inside. He is holding up an object that is precisely the same golden scorpion which resembled the one on the tablet. It appears to be a scorpion-shaped locket of some sort.

Pegasus speaks again while showing it to everyone. "Now, do not be fooled by its common place appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside. . ." He opens the lid of the locket before closing it again. "But what is _inside_ that really matters. This is no ordinary locket! You see, according to these hieroglyphics here. . ." He explains while pointing to what's written on the tablet. "It once changed the course of a young girl's life! A young girl, who like this locket, is more than what she seemed. . . A diamond in the rough. . ."

Finally, he asks. "Perhaps would you like to hear the tale?" When the audience nodded, Pegasus smiled. "I thought so! Ha ha! Of course you do. So, pull up a cushion and lend an ear." When he lifts the locket, its eye began to glow, emitting an aura to display an image of what the tale is going to be about! "Ladies and gentlemen. . . it all begins with a dark night! When a dark man waits. . . with a dark purpose. . ."

And so, this is where our story begins.

* * *

MnK: So, what do you think?

Yugi: Hmm. A scorpion-shaped locket? Very interesting.

Joey: But, what's that got to do as the center of the story?

MnK: You'll have to find out soon~

Joey: Aw! Come on! Give me a hint!

MnK: No can do. Anyway, I hope those of you out there catch a glimpse of what I did there too. Like I said, there's a lot more from where that came from. The next chapters will be coming real soon. Until then, feel free to review and comment. See you! ;)


	2. Finding the Diamond in the Rough

MnK: Well, how are things? Still wondering about that charm in the prologue? Well to keep things interesting, I got this chapter up next. Now, just a little confession, I admit that I have made some errors in the past with this story. So, I have decided to get more creative with this than I should be.

Joey: Anyway, so how about it, Kaoru?

MnK: How about what, Joey?

Joey: You know, that hint to that charm?

Yugi: Woah there, Joey! You should keep in mind that there are those in the audience who are sensitive about spoilers.

Joey: What's the harm?

MnK: A number of things, Joey. Now then, let's get this part underway. Yugi, will you be the first to do the disclaimer?

Yugi: Oh, of course. Kaoru doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Aladdin. The story belongs to Disney and the cast (except her original character) belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

MnK: Than you, Yugi. And now, places everybody! Quiet on the set, and. . . action!

* * *

Chapter 1: Finding the "Diamond in the Rough"

One night, in the middle of the desert, five cloaked figures on horses were waiting on one of the sandy hills. They were met with another figure who is also riding on horse back. Once he arrived, he jumped off his horse. He is a bearded man with sharp looking eyes and wearing a bandanna over his head.

Then, the first of the cloaked figures revealed himself by removing his hood. He had long light turquoise hair and bi-colored eyes. One is blue and the other is gold. Worn around the crown of his head is a small fragment of a certain green stone. He spoke firmly, yet impatiently to the bearded man. "You are late. I have told you that we meet at the time we agreed with, Keith. . ."

The man in front of him, Keith, lowered his head and replied in a humble manner. "Yes, and I owe you a thousand apologies for my delay, Dartz."

Dartz asked him. "So, do you have it with you?"

Keith grinned as he reaches into his saddle bag to pull out what he's got. "Heh! I have to slit a few throats, but I got it!" He opens his palm and shows him a half piece of what's supposed to be shaped into a solid gold scarab beetle. Dartz began reaching out for it but, Keith pulls his hand back, hiding the item behind him. He waves the first finger of his other hand with a smug. "Uh, uh, uh. . . We're not finished yet. First, we have to talk about the treasure. . ."

Before he knows it, another shadowy figure quickly dashed right behind his back and swiped the scarab half away from him! "D'oh!" He guffawed when he found out it is taken away.

The one who took it chuckled with mischief and handed it to Dartz.

The bi-colored eyed man smiled and said. "Trust me, my eager friend. . . You can guess what's coming to you."

"Yes! Yes! What's coming to you will be coming to you alright!" Laughed the one who did the swiping.

"Exactly!" So did his partner.

The last two figures in the group behind Dartz only nodded their heads slowly, yet there's uncertainty and uncertainty in their eyes.

Now, Dartz pulls out his other half of the golden scarab and to his satisfaction, both of them are the same size. With Keith watching him anxiously, he slowly joins the two halves together.

Once both halves are connected, it became a whole scarab beetle and it begins to glow a bright light around it! With its powers, the beetle had come to life! It flew around Dartz and his horse, then swiftly flew out into the desert!

He commanded while pulling the reins of his steed! "Quickly, all of you! Follow the trail!"

So, he, Keith, and his other followers ran after the beetle on their horses, following its light across the sandy plain! "Faster!" He shouted to his horse again!

Once they've managed to catch up with the glowing beetle, its light grew brighter and split into two again, throwing themselves upon two sides of a big hill of sand.

After Dartz, Keith, and the others stopped in front of the hill, the ground starts to shake! Rumbling sounds can also be heard! The shaking became more vigorous as the sand hill started to rise up to the sky and change shape! In this situation, wind begins to pick up and sand is swirling around and about! Even the horses are terrified of what's happening!

When the rumbling is starting to subside, everyone on the ground looked up to what they saw! The magic of the scarab had caused this sand hill to take the form of a large cave in the shape of a rather ferocious looking sphinx with its mouth opened as the entrance and the two scarab halves are used for its eyes! From deep inside the cave, a glowing flame colored light can also be seen!

While he is staring at the cave in deep awe, Dartz gasped. "At last! After all of my years of searching. . ! The Sphinx of Wonders!"

The other follower from seconds ago also exclaimed while removing his hood, revealing his short green hair. He even had glasses over his eyes. "Woah! So this is it! That's the legendary cave!"

"Yup!" Agreed his partner, who also removed his hood, revealing his long brown hair. "That's what it is, all right."

Lastly, the other two removed their hoods as well. One had short sandy gray hair and lavender colored eyes while the other had snow white hair and brown eyes. They both gaze at the sight of the cave too.

Keith gasped with his jaw hanging low. "Well, I'll be a. . ."

There is a pause of silence. Then, Dartz grips Keith by the collar of his robe and growled. "Now. . . Listen well! Bring me the 'Ninth Millennium Item'! The rest of the treasure is yours, but that item. . . is mine!"

As soon as the demand was said and Dartz released him from his grip, Keith began to make his way to the cave. He is chuckling slightly with greed in his eyes and his head filled with high hopes of being surrounded by absolutely nothing but riches.

"Yeah! Don't come back up without that item if you want your treasure!" Shouted the second assistant of Dartz's. He then turned to his leader and asked. "Geez, when did you pick up this sucker, master?"

"Sssh. . ." Dartz only wanted him to remain quiet for now.

When Keith made it to the mouth of the cave, he slowly looks down to see what's inside. He couldn't see or make out what's beyond the bright yellow light that is shining from below, but he can see that the steep slope had formed into a set of stair steps which will lead him to the chamber under the ground.

Just when he is about to take the first few small steps in, the cave lets out a loud roar, causing him to fall backwards thus, sending him tumbling back outside!

Then, the Sphinx began to growl with a rather low, thundering voice, asking. "Who disturbs my slumber. . . ?!"

Keith gasped at the sight for a bit. Never before did he hear or see a cave talk before! He swallowed a lump down his throat and answered slowly, yet a little uneasily. "It. . . It is I. . . Keith. . . A humble thief. . ."

The Sphinx examined him for a short while and bellowed firmly. "Know this! Only one may enter here! One whose worth lies far within! The Diamond in the Rough!"

Dartz and his other followers exchanged each other looks when those words surprised them before turning back to Keith's situation. He can see that he's giving him a rather nervous look. But, he wouldn't give into it. "Well, what are you stalling around for? You do want your treasure, right? Go on!"

Keith gulped slightly again. He turned back and he slowly walked back to the cave's entrance, although he is truly frightened by it.

Now, a few seconds have passed and Keith hadn't gotten further inside. He had just climbed only six steps down already. Having the urge to panic, he winced his eyes shut, thinking something bad is about to happen. But, nothing occurred. He reopened his eyes and sighed in relief. However, his chance to relax didn't last for long!

The cave suddenly made another loud roar and Keith notices that the ceiling is starting to shake and crumble above him! He panicked and he starts to try running back to the doorway in order to escape! Before he is able to reach the surface, the Sphinx's mouth quickly closed up, trapping him inside! Only his scream of despair can be heard!

When the cave's shape reversed back into its previous form, a violent gust of wind blew!

"No!" Dartz cried as he braced himself. He had wasted his chance to get what he's after.

Before the cave drifted back to its silent sleep, its voice echoed. "Seek thee out. . . The Diamond in the Rough. . ." Of course, the gold scarab's power wore out. The two halves tumble down from their positions on the sand.

At that moment, Dartz's four acquaintances got up from the ground and dusted themselves from all the sand.

The first two were coughing on some of it too.

"Phew! Sand is. . What's the word? Sandy." Said the one with brown hair.

But, the one with green hair scoffed. "Oh! I can't believe it! I just don't believe it!" He continued yelling as he went over to pick up the two scarab pieces for Dartz. "Master! We'll never get a hold of that stupid "ninth item"! Oh! Forget it!" He also notices that there's still some more sand on him. "Look at this! Look at this! I am so ticked off, I got some sand in places I didn't know that I have! I even got some in my eyes! I should have worn some contact lenses!"

"Well, so do I!" Said the other one. "Also, I even had to tell you boss, that this is the third peasant we have hired to find that scarab, this week! We've even wasted him as a sacrifice to that cave!"

After the pieces were given back to him by his subordinate, Dartz reminded them. "Patience, Weevil and Rex. Patience. . . Besides, Keith is obviously less than worthy."

Weevil yelled again. "Oh! That's a big surprise! That's incredi. . . No! I think I'm gonna suffer a heart attack and die! We're not surprised!"

While watching his ranting, Rex just shook his head.

He continued to shout. "What are we gonna do?! We got a big problem here!"

Before he can say anything else, Dartz covered his mouth and thought aloud. "Yes. . . Only one may enter. . ." He then uncovered his mouth when Weevil is able to calm down and ready to listen with his partner. "I must find this 'one'. This. . . 'Diamond in the Rough'. . ."

The last two members of the group looked at each other. The lavender eyed one asked. "Do you think you know who he's having in mind, Ryou?"

The other one, Ryou, shook his head. "No, Malik. I don't. . ."

Dartz does know what the 'Diamond in the Rough' is supposed to be. But, he must find out who it is.

* * *

MnK: And. . cut! That's a wrap.

Joey: Those guys sure are a shady bunch.

MnK: Indeed. Like any story set in a place like Ancient Egypt, danger lurks around every corner and ugly bad guys as well.

Weevil & Rex: We heard that!

MnK: And the both of you are meant to. :p Now. I will be keeping everyone posted as the story goes on. Feel free to review and comment. Until the next chapter comes, see you! ;)

Weevil: Hey! What about our request?!

MnK: Beg your pardon?

Rex: You know what we're talking about, we need to have a bigger role in this! Our contract clearly states that. . .

MnK: *She pushes Dinosaur Boy and Insect Brawler out.* We can talk about this another time. In the mean time, practice your scripts and be ready to rehearse when your cue is called for. *Then, she closes the door behind them.*


	3. The Street Rat

MnK: Alright! This is where everyone is going to meet. . . the "Pwotagonist"!~ Eh? (blinks) Where did that come from? (clears her throat) Did that came out of me, guys?

YGO Cast: (They shrugged.)

MnK: Hmm. Well, anyway. As I was saying, this is where we're going to meet. . . the "Pwotagonist"!~ (grumbles) Alright. I think I know what's going on. Mokuba? Will you be a dear and get rid of that thing that channels the abridged universe? It's rather silly.

Mokuba: Clear the channeling thing, people! I think you're in the clear now, miss.

MnK: Thank you. Now, will you go and get everybody ready?

Mokuba: Right away. (leaves)

MnK: One more time. This is where the protagonist is going to appear. Now I hope you're all ready for this one. This chapter is definitely fun to write to be frank. Now, Yami. Oh, I should say, Pharaoh Atem. I think you're next to do the disclaimer.

Atem: Certainly. Kaoru doesn't own the story of Aladdin or the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh. Apart from her original character, everything else belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and Disney.

MnK: Thank you very much.

Mokuba: Okay, miss. The cast is set. Take over! ^_^

MnK: Alright! Okay everyone! Let's keep it quiet on the set. Places! Action!

* * *

Chapter 2: The "Street Rat"

One fine morning, everything appears normal in the kingdom of Egypt. People are getting ready to go to places, taking care of their families, meeting friends, and going around the markets to shop and trade goods.

However, in this kingdom, although everything should remain uneventful, there will always be something happening. In one part of the streets near the market place, the silent atmosphere is broken by a sudden yell! "Somebody, stop her!"

Everyone looked up from what they're doing and they see a girl about the age of fifteen running down the streets with a loaf of bread in her hands. She has long dark brown hair with lavender highlights at the ends and it's tied into a single braid. She is dressed in a knee-length dress that's quite a bit raggedy and patched in certain places along with brown sandals on her feet.

Chasing after the girl is a group of guards from the palace of the Pharaoh. They are three armored men as well as a young woman with blonde hair, who is actually their leader. While chasing after their target, one of them with short red hair called out. "Halt, you worthless street rat!"

The girl stops for a moment, turns around and said back. "It's Mrs. Worthless Street Rat to you!" Then she returned to running.

Watching the guards running after her, a group of people whispered to each other. "Oh. . . It's Serka, again." Said one of the men.

"Ugh, she's a public menace if you ask me." His friend commented.

"Worse than that!" Said a woman. "She is a complete nuisance! They should at least put her in the royal dungeon and then, throw away the key!"

The girl, Serka continued running, trying to evade the guards by going up a building. She went all the way up to the roof until stopping at the edge, knowing how high the fall looks from there.

"Stop! Thief!"

She turns around again and she sees the guards slowly walking up to her.

The one with brown hair spoke with an Australian accent. "Looks like you have been cornered."

The female leader drew her sword and hissed. "I'll have your hands for a trophy, Street Rat!"

Serka swallowed for a bit before turning back to the first situation, concerning with the three story drop from the roof. "Oh my. . !" Next, she looked back at her stolen loaf for a bit. "All this for a loaf of bread?" Then, she made her decision. "Here goes!"

Before the guards can catch her, she jumps off from the roof! "Woah!" She lands on one of the clothes lines that are hanging below and began tight-rope-walking on it. But, soon she loses her balance when the rope snapped under her feet, causing her to fall down! She quickly grabs hold of it as she swings on it through the air until she ran into a wall! That causes her to lose her grip and fall through some awnings, until she lands on the ground, with a pile of clothes and sheets. "Oof!" Thanks to the soft landing, she is okay.

The loaf of bread she almost lost during the fall also came down too. It landed in her hands as she poked her head out of the clothes pile. "Aha! Whew! That was nuts!" She said to herself.

"There she is!" The Head Guard shouted from up on the roof.

As soon as that shout was made, Serka looked up at them.

The brown haired one also shouted shaking his fist. "You won't get away so easily!"

She raised her eyebrow and called back. "Honestly? You thought that was easy?" Then she hears some laughing. It came from a few other villagers who must have saw the whole thing happen. Next, she heard the leader's voice again.

"Raphael! Allister! You two go over that way! Valon, follow me! We'll find her and show her who's boss!"

Serka must act quickly. So, she quickly pulls up one of the sheets from the pile and uses it to disguise herself. She'll just have to blend in with the crowd to avoid the guards. "Morning everyone!" She greets as she walks up to the group.

One of the women chuckled. "Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, Serka?"

She laughed. "Trouble? Heh! No way! You're only in trouble if you get caught. . ."

Just when she's about to walk off, she is suddenly yanked by her right arm and her disguise was removed! "Gotcha!" It's Valon, and he caught Serka!

She gulped nervously. "Oop! I'm in trouble!"

"This time, you're definitely under. . ."

Before Valon can try or say anything else, three voices shouted. "Leave our friend alone!" Then, an empty barrel was shoved on to his head!

Valon cried as he tries prying it off. "Hey! What's going on?!"

Serka looks over behind him and she sees who's behind that prank. There are three boys about one or two ages older than her. One had honey blonde hair, the second had brown hair that goes up into a point, and the last one had black hair tied into a groovy pony tail. There's also a small monster spirit with big green eyes, four clawed paws, and a rat's tail with a ribbon tied around it. They were all laughing at what they did.

The honey blonde haired one spoke with a Brooklyn accent. "We got your back covered, Serka!"

She giggles before replying back. "And perfect timing too, Joey, Tristan, and Duke. I can always count on you guys. Same thing goes to you too, Kuribon!"

Kuribon chirped with a 'Kuri' while the rest of the group smiled.

"I'm flattered. You're making me blush already!" Laughed Duke.

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right? You scratch our backs and we scratch yours." Said Tristan.

Joe asked her. "Did you get it?"

She nodded, showing her friends the loaf. "Here it is. Come on, now! Let's get out of here."

With Mai distracted by trying to remove the barrel out of Valon's head, the small group quickly make a run for it. Then, they bump into another one of the guards, who is standing near some barrels of preserved fish.

Serka began to sing as she and her friends tried avoiding his sword. _"~Gotta keep one jump ahead of the bread line, one swing ahead of the sword. . .~"_ After dodging a couple of swings, she and Duke quickly pulled off the guard's sash belt, which let his pants fall and reveal his underwear! Kuribon burst into giggles while the boys broke down in sheer laughter. _"~I steal only what I can't afford. . And that's pretty much, everything.~"_ While the guard is trying to cover up the sight of embarrassment with a large fish, the teenagers dashed away, laughing with Kuribon following from behind.

 _"~One jump ahead of the lawmen. That's all and that's no joke. . .~"_ Another guard stood is standing in front of them. A taller one this time. He swings the sword at them, though he was aiming for the girl. But, his blow was avoided when they ducked, letting the blade collide against a wooden post.

Then, the teenagers climbed up over another pile of barrels to avoid the next group of swordsmen. _"~These guys don't appreciate we're broke!~"_ To Serka's knowledge, these barrels are filled with oil. So, she kicks over one of them, and it knocked off one of the guards who are climbing as it fell. More barrels topple over with him! Finally, the fallen barrels landed on the rest of the guards. Oil is spilled on to everyone and everything when they cracked open.

They shout out as they rose up from the mess. "Riffraff!"

"Street Rat!"

"Scoundrel!"

"Take that!" Mai exclaimed too as she and her men threw fruit at the teens to knock them off from the scaffolding they climbed up.

Serka tries to reason with them as she sang. _"~Just a little snack guys. . .~"_ But what she got for an answer is having daggers thrown at her and she quickly hid behind the post, so she wouldn't get hurt.

Then, the guards from down below began to shake the scaffolding with all of their might. _"~Rip her open! Take it back, guys!~"_

When the shaking stopped, the teenage street urchins and the little furry spirit decide to evade them by performing a technique by jumping off the scaffolding, swinging around once on a different clothes line and slip through the window of a nearby building. Serka sighed. _"~Oh! I can take a hint, gotta face the facts. You're all my friends, Kuribon, Jo, Trist, and Duke!~"_

Once they're inside, they look around at the fancy room they're in, and they have a rather unexpected surprise! They found themselves in a gender neutral harem house!

A group of bare-chested men and lovely, yet scantily dressed young women spotted the teens and danced their way towards them. _"~Who? Oh! It's sad! Serka and her friends have hit the bottom!~"_

Seeing that both: the young men and women are quickly approaching them, Serka made a nervous face and mumbled. "Eh heh. . Um, guys I think we danced ourselves into the wrong house." Then, she looked over to her side and she doesn't see them there. "Huh? Hey! Are any of you listening?" She notices that Duke is busy impressing the girls with some of his dice tricks and Tristan's mouth is drooling while Joey is enjoying some fruit they offered to them. "Agh! I think. . . I should get out of here. Come on, Kuribon!"

"Kuri!" Even the spirit agrees with her.

But before she can turn around, she felt a hand grabbing hers.

"And where do you think you'll be going?" Asked one of the shirtless men.

"Yeah! The fun has just begun!" Said another with a slight smirk.

Serka pleaded. "Look, gents. I know I might look like your type, but this. . . This isn't really my. . . Woah!" She didn't get to say the next word when she was being pushed and passed around by each of the men in the group. They are playing a game with her as if she were a pass-around game object!

 _"~You've become the one-girl rise in crime!~"_ They sang all together until the last person spun her around, uncontrollably.

"Woah!" She continued spinning until she runs into the large, bearded foreman of the house. "Oh! Good day. . . ?"

He glares at her as while raising up a broom stick, attempting to swing it at her. _"~I blame parents, except she hasn't got 'em!~"_

After dodging the broom stick's impact, Serka finally got the boys back together and went back to the window. _"~Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, tell you about it when we have the time!~"_ Then, they were pushed out of the window by one of the girls. Once they bounced off a cushion from below and landed safely, they went back to running.

 _"~One jump ahead of the slow pokes. One skip ahead of my doom. Next time, gonna use a nom de plume.~"_ While the guards are distracted, the teens are hiding behind the back of a large man who is showing off his muscular figure, mimicking his movements, while they're at it. But, they didn't did a good job when they're still standing as he bent over. So, they quickly resumed their escaping.

However, Mai stopped her running and she sees them going off in the opposite direction. "There she is!" Then, Allister, Valon, and Raphael bump into her while skidding. "Oh! Do you mind?!" She shouts at them.

After splitting up with the boys, Serka just took another route that is crowded by a giant flock of sheep. She knew that these woolly animals can be slow and would usually stand around, so she decides to hop on their backs, one by one. The guards behind her are having a hard time getting through, and they're trying to push them out of the way. _"~One jump ahead of the hit-men. One hit ahead of the flock. I think I'll take a stroll around the block.~"_ Once she got back with Kuribon, Duke, and Tristan, they went off to look for Joey. They hop over a performer who's lying on a bed of nails, and Mai, Allister, Raphael, and Valon did the same. Except for the last guard man who isn't quite fast enough.

While they're still on the run, the teenagers spot their friend at a jewelery stand.

Joey is busy trying out some expensive jewels and a crown while admiring his reflection on a mirror. "Man, don't I look fabulous?"

"Stop thief!" Cried out some guards from a certain distance.

Then, Joey is yanked by a tug to one of the necklaces he's wearing. "Vandal!" Shouted the vendor who grabbed him.

Next, Serka, Tristan, and Duke caught their friend doing something he shouldn't be doing and tried taking him away. "Joey!"

As they got their friend loose from the vender's necklace, it snapped apart, letting the lovely gemstones scatter in every direction! "Scandal!" Cried the vendor's boss, seeing how his priceless necklace is broken.

Now, the teens and the furry monster are surrounded by Mai, and her band of guards again. They back up against an entryway of the nearest building.

Again, Serka tries reasoning with them. _"~Let's not be too hasty. . .~"_

Just then, the door opened from behind, and there was a large and rather plump man in fine robes. He is about to check what's going on while eating a roasted chicken leg, until he spots Serka. With a foolish grin and a suggestive look in his eyes, he tosses the chicken leg away, scoops her up in his arms and starts cradling her. He even reared his face closer to hers. _"~Still I think she's rather tasty!~"_

She can guess what he's thinking about when he starts puckering his lips. _"Geez! Men these days. . . !"_ Her mind scowled. So, secretly making a disgusted expression on her face, she raises her hand up in front of the man. "Sorry, but the next part is not on my skill list." Then, she hopped off. Although she tries to run, she and her friends are still cornered. So, she'll have to do something else. _"~Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Otherwise we get along. . .~"_

"Wrong!" With that, there was a _'Poof!'_ and a puff of smoke as all of the guards dog piled on to Serka and her friends. However, after the smoke cleared up, they found themselves punching, kicking, grabbing, biting, even choking one another! There is no trace of the thieves among them!

"Rats! She didn't warn us before disappearing from us!" Mai exclaimed. She figured that Serka had used magic to get away. Then, she spots some ceramic pots moving upside down. However, she can tell whose feet are those underneath each of them. "Get them!"

Once they heard that yell, Serka and the others toss away the pots and they resume their running again! This time, the guards are really on their tail. They come across a street performer who is impressing the crowd by walking on burning coals, while showing no signs of pain.

"Okay fellas!" Announced Serka. "Just like we practiced!" She, with her spirit friend and the boys got together and they all did a high-jumping, leaping and shoulder landing combo stunt with the performer to avoid landing on the coals and getting burned. Once the technique is done, they all landed on the solid ground.

Befuddled and a bit amused, the performer stared.

Mai and her men didn't noticed the field of coals at first before treading on it and getting some burns upon their feet. But, they continue running after the teenagers anyway.

Next, they pass another performer who is demonstrating a trick of swallowing a sword. But, an idea springs into Kuribon's mind. "Kuri!" She borrows one of the performer's spare swords that are lying next to his feet, then she stands in front of Valon and a few of the other guards with it.

Valon cried while trembling with his men! "Yipe! She's got a sword!"

"Kuri! Kuri!" The little spirit screeched as she swings the sword around with her little paws.

Mai isn't fazed by this, though. She is not the one to go soft. She knocks him on the head and growled, drawing her weapon. "You idiot! We all got swords!" Next, he and everybody else joined in. "Yeah!"

Outnumbered slightly, Kuribon slowly sets the sword down, making a nervous "Kuri. . ." before flying off to her mistress.

The group looked behind and noticed there are more guards coming after them. Then, their running came to a stop when they see another group coming their way!

Joey starts panicking. "Dah! This is the part where we lose our hands!"

But, Serka observed the situation carefully and answered. "Not on my hourglass."

The boys looked at her. "Huh?

"Stay close everybody." She instructed and they grouped up closely to her. Then just when the guards are close enough, she made a loud clap with her hands and her magic allowed them to teleport away. The sound of the clap also sent a resonating sound and shock wave to the guards, causing them to faint.

After landing again, they kept on running away from the multitude of palace guards, but mostly from Mai and her henchmen. _"~One jump ahead of the hoof beats. . .~"_

"Riffraff!"

 _"~One hop ahead of the hump. . .~"_

"Street Rat!"

 _"~One trick ahead of disaster. . .~"_

"Scoundrel!"

 _"~They're quick, but I'm much faster!~"_

"Take that!"

Serka and her friends have managed to dodge the guards and their swords, sabers, bayonets, and shamshirs until they came inside a building where she picks up a rug and before backing up against an open window with it. _"~Here goes! Better throw my hand in, wish me a happy landin', all I gotta do is. . . Jump!~"_

With that said, the group jumped out of the window while riding on the rug!

Mai and her men also followed. But, when they looked down, they're falling, not flying! "Woah!" Letting the forces of gravity take complete control of them, they fell down through the air until they each landed on several different places below.

Allister and Raphael landed in a pile of hay and Valon fell into one of the town's water ways. As for Mai, she landed into what seems to be a camel's compost heap!

"Ugh!" She is definitely not happy for being covered with all of the stinking dung too. "I'm really gonna smell like a stink bug tonight! My hair and my make up are ruined!"

Raphael rose out of the hay pile and groaned, putting a hand to his forehead. "Oh. . . I think I hit my head on something."

Allister glared at him. "Yes. It was _my_ head." Then, he is being slobbered by a nearby camel who has been chewing on the hay for lunch.

Valon wasn't having a good time either. "Yeow!" When he jumped out of the water way, he was bitten on the back side by one of the crocodiles that are living in it.

Seeing his incompetence, Mai groaned out loud. "Oh! Idiots. . . The palace guard patrol is full of idiots!" She is more upset over the fact that she and her men can't even catch a young girl, three boys, and a small spirit monster.

In the meantime, Serka, Joey, Tristan, Duke and Kuribon have just landed safely into an alley way by using the rug as a parachute. They're finally alone by themselves after an hour of running and outsmarting lawmen to protect the loaf of bread they stole.

"Whew! We made it!" Sighed Serka.

"And we didn't even broke a sweat!" Agreed Tristan.

"Hee hee! Sometimes, it's almost too easy." The street girl giggled.

The teens and the furry spirit congratulate themselves with a big high five, a fist bump and a click of their fingers! "Yeah!"

As Kuribon hopped up and down, waiting eagerly for the bread, Duke commented to Serka. "You know, Serka? When we did that leap dance technique back there, I thought for sure we'll be turned into roasted piglets, but we didn't! That was a brilliant one!"

"Yeah! We're glad you're here with us, Serkie." Added Tristan.

"Thank you, thank you!" She said, smiling. "And now, to reward ourselves. . ." She breaks the loaf into five equal pieces and gives each piece to her friends, saving the last one for herself. "Let's feast!"

"All right!" The three boys cheered. "Feeding frenzy!"

"Kuri! Kuri!" So, they all sat down to eat.

Serka is about to take a bite when something at the back of the alley catches her eye. There are two children, a boy and a girl, both looking into the broken clay pots for some food. Seeing how skinny they look, Serka can tell that they are hungrier than she and her friends were.

The young girl and her little brother held each other close when they took notion of her staring at them.

Serka's eyes softened, pitying the situation the two youngsters were in. She feels very sorry for them too. She looks back at her friends. Kuribon is nibbling away and so were Duke and Tristan. Joey however said. "What? I haven't had anything else besides the fruit from that harem house." Then, he chomped another bite.

The two children looked at their bread, skeptically.

Serka looked back at her piece for a moment and sighed. But, she made her decision. She gets up and walks over to the shy kids. As the girl kept her brother close, she offered them her piece. "Here. . . Go on, take it."

The girl nodded and gratefully took the piece to share with her brother.

Serka smiled. Then she gives a comforting pat on the girl's head before walking off.

Kuribon and the boys took notion of her good deed and they happen to feel the same amount of empathy she had for those kids. "Oh man. . ." So, what did they do? They offer them their share of the bread too. Even the little monster spirit did so.

After receiving their pieces, the girl petted Kuribon, which made her giggle and squeal playfully.

Then, there's a sound of drums and a trumpet fanfare from outside. Serka is among the crowd of villagers who have heard the regal music. So Joey, Kuribon, Duke, and Tristan joined her.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Asked Joey.

"Don't know yet." She answered.

Another fanfare is blown and the man marching down the street called out. "Make way! Make way for Princess Vivian!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Princess who?"

A man heard her question and answered. "Why, Princess Vivian, the daughter of the wealthy Emperor of China, young lady."

She and her friends gawked at the answer for a moment. "China?!"

Duke pondered. "Hey, I've heard about that place. Those guys are an equally civilized and advanced bunch. They have an enriching abundance of food, silk, spices, treasures, high quality art, a professional writing system, and everything!"

"Really?!" Asked both, Tristan and Joey at the same time.

"Kuri?" Also Kuribon.

"Oh!" Serka gasped. "Guys! Look!" She is pointing over to a very refined looking young woman dressed in colorful silk robes, her hair tied into buns, wearing a fancy head dress, and riding elegantly on a beautiful white horse. Behind her are a group of men carrying small gifts which include a chest of jade stone carved charms, bronze vessels, and some examples of the finest pottery. Yes, this Vivian person is definitely a blue-blooded royal from China.

Some men are whispering to each other as the parade continued marching by. "On her way to the royal palace, I suppose."

"Yes, another suitor for the young crowned prince."

Joey, Tristan, and Duke couldn't help but stare at how elegant the princess looks while Kuribon just looked with curious eyes.

Serka however, is staring at all of those delightful riches and comforts she has, wondering what life would be like if she were the princess, herself.

Just then, her thoughts are pushed aside when she feels something moving past her legs. "Oh!"

The boy from earlier is running into the street with his elder sister following after him, knowing less about how dangerous the roads can be! He is running over to the horse to try and pet it.

Just when the girl finally caught up with her brother, the Chinese Princess' horse starts to panic!

Princess Vivian takes out a whip, scolding at the frightened children! "Hey! Out of my way you filthy brats!" Then, she raises her whip and swings with it, preparing to hit them!

But, someone's hand caught it for the children! It is Serka! She has intervened just in time with her friends to protect the orphans from getting hurt. She yanks the whip from the Princess' hands, leaps into the air, and performs a dance with it to roll it up into a bundle. "Heh!"

Everybody else in the crowd stared with their eyes wide opened. Even the Princess and her attendants. This girl's dancing was so quick, it didn't leave enough time for their eyes to witness all the moves she made. A few of the townspeople already knew the fact that Serka is a pretty good dancer apart from being a nimble food thief.

As she landed on the ground and the kids applauded her dance, Serka shouted at the Princess. "You know what? If I were as rich as you, I can afford some manners, at least!" Then she threw the whip back at her.

"Yeah!" Agreed Joey. "You weren't being very nice!"

"Kuri!" Kuribon growled.

"Oh!" Vivian grimaced at them. "I'll teach _you_ some manners!" Then with her foot, she kicks over all five: Serka, and her friends on to a mud puddle! "Your dancing is good. But unlike you, I've done far better than that!"

"Agh!" She shrieked.

Everyone else however, are laughing at the moment of humiliation.

Coughing, Kuribon scurried out of the puddle, with her fur all dirty.

"Yech!" Joey also got up and he was muddier than the little spirit. "I can't believe it! Shoved to the ground by a pompous snob!"

Tristan growled. "That was so un-called for!"

"Never in my life, have I seen a totally mean and rude Princess from a foreign kingdom! One of these days, you ought to pay us, common folk some respect!" So did Duke.

Serka just shook her head and said. "Ah, let it go, you guys. Besides, we got ourselves a good spectacle. You see, it's not everyday you see a horse with two rear ends."

Vivian and her horse turned and glared at her when they heard those words. "Hmph! You are a worthless street rat! You're born a street rat, you'll die a street rat and only your fleas and your fuzzy pet will mourn you!"

Now, this is precisely something that will make Serka pretty mad! In fact, it's one of the things she hates the most! People like Vivian misjudging her. Including her friends! They think they're so great, they believe they have the right to deem others below them as inferior people!

"Cowardly liar! Come back here!" Taking no chances to let that snob get away with that speck of falsehood, she stands up and runs after the small parade! But, she was blocked when the palace gates were closed shut. "Oh!"

Serka fumed and shouted. "I'm not worthless! And I don't have any fleas!" She even scratches her scalp to make sure, and the result is, she doesn't have any.

Kuribon lets out another growl about the 'pet' insult as she and the boys went up to their trusty friend.

"Ah, forget about that snob, Serkie." Said Joey.

Tristan nodded. "He's right. Besides, you really gave her a scare when you did your dance after taking that whip for the kids. And you're right. Her horse does have two rear ends."

"Incredibly tacky, if you ask me." Commented Duke. "She may look nice, but she's a total snore!"

She sighs after listening to them. "Yeah, thanks for sharing your honest opinions and thoughts. Come on guys. . . Let's go home."

So, with the sun setting in the west for the evening, the Four teenage street urchins and the furry spirit went back to where they're living. The streets of Egypt are now quiet.

Along the way, Serka is singing solemnly to herself. _"~Riffraff, Street Rat. . . I don't buy that! If only they'd look closer. . . Would they see a poor girl? No siree. . .~"_

They arrived to the place they shared to live. An old and abandoned house that resides at the edge of the market place.

Joey, Tristan, and Duke begin to tuck themselves into their beds. They had a long day of avoiding guards and running.

Serka finished the last of her song as she walks over to the window after tucking Kuribon into her covers and cushions. _"~They'd find out, there's so much more to me. . .~"_ She draws away the raggedy curtains to see the beautiful view of the entire city and most of all, the kingdom's palace.

She lets out another sigh as she sits on the window sill, thoughtfully. "Hah. . . Someday, you guys. . . Things are gonna change for the better. . . Ah!" She notices a shooting star, flying in the skies over the palace. She makes a hopeful smile too. "We'll be rich, live in a palace, and there won't be any problems at all." She utters those exact same words as she silently makes her wish. She even hopes that all of the gods of Egypt will hear it too.

However, little does she know, something wonderful and grand will come to her after a long adventure.

* * *

MnK: And, cut! Great job everyone!

The Cast: (Everyone hops off from the set.)

MnK: Looks good everyone. (she applauds) And, I hope you guys out there enjoyed it so far. Now I hope things will turn out right for our street girl here.

Duke: You and me both.

MnK: Yeah. Anyway, the next chapter will be on its way. In the meantime, feel free to review and comment. Until then, jya ne! See you soon!


	4. The Prince of Egypt

MnK: Hey everyone! I do apologize for the wait. Things have been in the way and I was celebrating someone's birthday. But, back to the business. Yugi! It's your turn in this one, so get ready!

Yugi: Right away! (he goes to get ready.)

MnK: Now, Joey. I think you're next in doing the disclaimer.

Joey: Yup. Here goes! Kaoru doesn't own the Aladdin story or Yu-Gi-Oh. She only owns her OC. Everything else belongs to Disney and Kazuki Takahashi.

MnK: Thank you! (She stands by) Alright! Is everyone set?

YGO Cast: Ready!

MnK: Okay! Quiet on the set! Places. . . Action!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Prince of Egypt

It is mid morning in the following day and things are seeming to be content at the Royal Palace.

An elderly man in elegant robes is pacing from left to right in front of a large door, which leads to the royal garden. His eyes are filled with anxiety and his head is clouded with thoughts of worry and concern. This man is Solomon, the Grand Pharaoh of Egypt.

As the worried king continues his pacing, a deep baritone voice asked him. "Do you think he'll be all right, grandfather?"

The king stopped and looked over to see a young man who's also dressed in regal Egyptian clothing, anklets around his legs, bracelets on his wrists, and a crown on his head. Around his neck, he is wearing a golden puzzle-like pendant shaped like a reversed pyramid which bears the Eye of Udjat. He had bold crimson eyes and tri-colored hair with gold bangs that went up like lightning bolts. This young man is his eldest grandson, Atem. Beside him is also a lovely young woman with azure blue eyes and short brown hair and wearing a tiara to go with her beautiful outfit.

Solomon managed a small smile and answered. "Ah, good morning, Atem. You too, Téa ."

"It is a lovely morning, Pharaoh Solomon." Téa answered. "But me and Atem are actually concerned about you. You're feeling more anxious about this day all morning."

The Grand Pharaoh sighed. "Ah. . . Well, I know I should remain calm, but I can't help but worry about how he'll take this. I'm just hoping that everything will go well this time. . ."

Atem and Téa began to ponder about what he said. Then, a young man with blue eyes and dressed in blue robes came in with a small boy who had long black hair and dressed in plain clothes. He also had a young woman with long white hair beside him too. "I find this issue hardly worth anything to be worried about." He said confidently, yet smugly.

"You really believe so?" Asked the woman next to him.

"I know so, Kisara." He answered her.

Everybody looked over to see him. "Seto?"

"However. . ." He begins to say once more. "All I can say is that he should do fine, my Pharaoh. Besides, what can go wrong?"

Suddenly, the doors burst open! Then, stomping inside is a really upset Princess Vivian! "Oh! I've never been so insulted in my entire life!"

Everyone in the room is startled.

As she continued to march away, Solomon flinched and asked. "Oh! You're leaving? So soon?"

"Good luck marrying _him_ off!" Vivian shouted back.

Seto notices something odd about the angry princess. The lower half of her cheongsam dress behind her legs is torn off and he happens to see a bit of her. . . undergarment. He blushed, then he looked away. _"That's embarrassing. . ."_ He thought. Then, he hears the little boy beside him giggling. He raises an eyebrow at him. "Hey, Mokuba? What are you laughing about? What's so funny?"

Mokuba looked up at his brother and he makes a sheepish grin. "Oh, sorry. . ."

Téa is watching the princess marching off with Atem. Then, she said, placing her hands on her hips proudly. "Well now. . . Fancy that. Off she goes, taking her pretentious pride home. We may not be seeing her again."

Her comments also made Atem raise an eyebrow.

Solomon groaned at the sight too, before deciding to deal with the one who started it. "Oh. . . Yugi. . ." He walks into the garden with Atem and Téa following behind him.

In the Royal Garden, sitting beside a fountain with a lily pond is a beautiful boy whose features are similar to Atem's but they're more innocent looking and child-like. He has fair skin, and amethyst eyes. He even has the same hair like Atem's but the difference is the outer layer is purple and his bangs rested upon his head. He is in royal garments too but his crown is smaller than Atem's. He is Solomon's youngest grandson, Prince Yugi.

The Grand Pharaoh is walking over to the young prince, calling his name. "Yugi! Yugi! Yugi. . ."

Suddenly, out came a small furry monster spirit with green paws and it is floating in front of him in mid air, holding a piece of torn silk! "Kuri!"

Solomon scoffed when he saw the piece of fabric. "Oh! Confound it, Kuriboh!" Next, he and the little spirit got into a tug-of-war with the piece until it split apart, leaving him with a small fragment of it. He gets up and starts to reprimand again, holding the piece. "So! This is why Princess Vivian stormed out!"

Yugi turned around and when he sees the spirit floating back to him, he chuckled. "Oh, grandpa. . . Kuriboh was just playing with her." Then he ruffled his fur playfully. "Weren't you, Kuriboh? You were just having fun with that over dressed, self-absorbed Princess Vivian, weren't you?"

"A rather stupid excuse of a princess, I must say." Said a young man who is standing next to the prince. His appearance is very much like Ryou's but, his hair is messier and his eyes look sharper. "She doesn't even deserve to be with you anyway, Crowned Prince."

The other man next to him agreed. "I should say so too." He had the same looks like Malik, except that his hair is more wild looking in fashion.

Their names are Marik and Bakura. Two young ex-thieves who gave up their previous lives as criminals to become body guards for Yugi.

The Prince turned to those two men and nodded as he cuddles Kuriboh. "I guess you're both right with me, then!" With that, he shared a hearty laugh with them. But, when he's seeing his grandfather giving him a stern look, he clears his throat.

Solomon went up to his grandson and said to him. "Okay, now listen, my boy. You got to stop rejecting every suitor who comes to call."

As the conversation continues, Atem and Téa decide to stay near the fountain to take their time while the grand Pharaoh is talking with Yugi as they went over to a large bird kennel.

He said to him. "The law says you must. . ."

"Yes, 'you must be married to a princess'. I know. . ." Yugi cut him off. By the bored tone of his voice, he's heard that many times, ever since the time when his first suitor tried courting him.

Solomon blinked, but he finished anyway. ". . By your next birthday."

But, Yugi sighed. "The law is wrong." He opens the bird kennel and lets a beautiful white dove hop on to his hand so he can pet it for a bit.

Then, Solomon said, worrying. "But. . But. . . You've only got three more days left!"

Yugi rolls his eyes. "Grandpa, I hate being forced into this. But, if I do marry. . . I want it to be for love. Just like Atem did when he married Téa." He brings the dove up to his cheek, lovingly. What he said is his honest wish. Most of the other princess suitors, including Vivian wanted to marry him for his looks and his family's money, and that's the thing he does not approve. He wants to find someone who will love just him and nothing more than that.

Solomon replied to him. "Yugi, it's not only this law. . ." He even receives a glare from him; the exact same one he gave to his grandson earlier. "Well, I'm not going to be around forever, you know." Then, he takes the little dove from the prince's hands before placing it back inside the kennel. "I just want to make sure you and your brother were taken care of. . . provided for. . ."

Again, Yugi sighed as he walks back to the fountain. "Please! Try to understand!" He sits down and treads his fingers in the water. "I've never done a single thing on my own. I had guards watching over me during lessons. Even when I play games with people. And, aside from my brother, I never had any real friends."

When that's heard, Bakura and Marik looked over at him from their game of Egyptian chess and exclaimed. "Hey now!"

"Kuri!" Kuriboh also heard it too.

Yugi smiled innocently. "Oh! Sorry. I mean, except you guys."

The three sighed in relief before going back to their business. Marik moves a piece over to one spot on the board and declared. "I call checkmate."

"Oh. . . Why wasn't I aware of that. . ." Bakura groaned.

"Don't forget me, too." Said Téa, pointing to herself.

The little prince nods. "Yes, I almost forgot to count you in too, Téa. Sorry about that."

"It's all right."

He turned back to his grandfather and finished. "And above all, I've never been outside of the palace."

Solomon tries to reassure him while placing a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, but Yugi, you're a prince of Egypt."

But, with a hint of frustration, Yugi huffed, splashing his reflection on the water. "Then, maybe I don't want to be a prince anymore!" Then he crosses his arms, and turns around, with is back facing his grandfather.

Solomon groaned out of frustration too. "Oh!" He has just about enough with this, so he decides to walk back into the palace, for there's no point in arguing with his youngest grandson. He had lost to him anyway.

Atem got up from his seat next to Téa and tried saying to him. "Wait! Grandfather! Please try and calm down. I highly suggest you have to give Yugi a break. He already knows that you are being a little overprotective and I think you should comply to his reasons about marrying someone. You can't always assume that it's predictable."

Téa also agreed. "Yes, it's not everyday love is obtained through force. Besides that, Atem and I will talk with him about it. It's not a problem. ."

But, Solomon turned to them, grumbling. "Ra will forbid if you two should have any sons!"

As the Grand Pharaoh walked away, the two exchanged each other looks. "Huh?"

Yugi heard what he said and huffed again. But when he walked back to the bird kennel and opened the doors, his smile appeared again as he watched the little birds fly away freely. Oh, how he wished he could have that experience too, just like those birds.

Now, Prince Yugi and his older brother Prince Atem are living under the care of their grandfather, because in the past, their father, Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen used to rule the country when he was alive. Their mother, the Queen had died after giving birth to Yugi and soon after, their father died of an unknown illness, shortly after Atem became the crown prince. So now, the royal household is managed by Solomon.

Yugi is now the second crown prince after his brother married Téa, who is the princess of the Roman Empire.

After the Grand Pharaoh had signed a treaty of forming a trade alliance with the Emperor, his brother had agreed to marry the princess because, when they first met during the treaty formation, they were deeply in love and that made the two rulers happy. But before the crown of Egypt can be officially bestowed upon Atem and his wife, the youngest prince needs to be married to a princess too. So, the Grand Pharaoh's issue is he wants to see both of his grandsons each having a bride before he can retire from the throne.

Inside the living room of the palace, Solomon slowly walks over to a large scale model of his kingdom. After sighing again, he was met with another one of his priests, Mahado and his student, Mana. Also, Seto, Mokuba, and Kisara were there too. The two older priests have been talking while the young ones were playing a game together before the Grand King entered the room.

When Mahado sees Solomon, he got up and bowed. "Good morning, Grand Pharaoh."

"It was. . ." He replied solemnly.

"Is there something troubling you?" He asks him, noticing his expression.

He answers back. "My second grandson. He rejected another suitor."

"Another one?" He asked back, crossing his arms.

"It's the princess of China, this time." Seto reminded.

Mana looked up after hearing the news. "Really? He actually rejected her? I was fearing he would be going for her, but it seems I was right on the fact that he wouldn't. I guess he's not interested in her after all."

Then, Solomon said. "That's precisely what I was afraid of. I have been trying to talk with him about the law regarding to this business, but then he starts bringing up this thing about not wanting to be a prince."

Seto crosses his arms. "Well, it must be hard to find good princesses these days, isn't it?"

Mahado gave him a look at first, but he turns back to the Grand Pharaoh. "You and the prince have been fighting over it again, have you?"

"It's something like that." He answered. "And he obviously won. Just like in his favorite games. Now, the problem that muggles me is that I don't see why he is wanting to go about his way with the marriage business."

Then, Mana suggested. "Well then, why not allow him to, your majesty?"

"What?" The old Pharaoh and the two priests looked over at her.

"Look, if you want the young crown prince to be happy, all you have to do is to give him his wish. If he says he wants to marry a girl who will love him, care for only him, and will swear to remain at his side, then find that kind of girl with those qualities and bring her to him." She said with a smile. "It shouldn't be that hard."

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah, she's totally right on that one. It doesn't always have to be a princess for that matter. Right?"

"Exactly!" She responded, agreeing with him. "I never thought you would agree to this, Mokuba." Then, she looks over to the white haired lady. "Don't you think so too, Kisara."

"Oh, well I suppose that's true." She replied with a gentle voice.

Mokuba grinned. "Actually, I was the one who believes you got the right idea, Mana." Then the boy looks over to his brother. "Isn't she smart and cute?"

Seto just made an awkward expression and huffed. "Forget it!"

Mana however started blushing lightly.

There was a small pause until Solomon replied. "That is the same thing he said. . ." Then, he went back to the scale model. "But still. . . I just don't know where he gets it from. His mother wasn't nearly as picky."

Everybody is keeping to themselves until someone else steps into the room. They all looked over and saw who it is. Mokuba, Mana, and Kisara quickly went over to the older priests, but Solomon had a bright smile on. He said. "Ah! Dartz, my most trusted adviser!"

Dartz is standing at the doorway with Weevil and Rex.

The Grand Pharaoh finished. "I am in desperate need of your wisdom!"

The bi-colored eyed vizier walked over to him and bowed while his two henchmen did the same. "My life is but to serve you, my lord."

Now, that's what's peculiar about him. Ever since he became Solomon's adviser as a part of the royal court, he has gained the elderly pharaoh's trust, but no one else's. Indeed, Dartz seemed be the right person for the pharaoh to consult with. But on the other hand, Mahado and Seto are the only ones in the room who were not too happy to see him. Including Kisara and the two youngsters. So, Seto gestures Mahado to walk out of the room with Mana, Kisara, and Mokuba. After they did, they hid behind a nearby corridor to keep watch on the scenario while the high priest is there.

Solomon told Dartz. "It's the suitor business. Yugi simply refuses to choose a wife. I'm already at wit's end as we speak."

"Wit's end? Ha! That's something that can be easily dealt with!" Weevil laughed.

"Yeah!" So did his partner. "How hard can it be, your majesty?"

He looks over at the two and he's delighted to hear those daring words. So, he reaches into his pocket and pulled out some grapes.

But, when they saw the wrinkles on the small fruit, the two backed away.

"Come on, you two deserve a treat! Have some grapes." He said smiling.

Even though they refused, shaking their heads, the King of Egypt pushed the grapes into their mouths a bit roughly on purpose.

While watching his two subordinates gag from the fruit, Dartz chuckled out loud. "Oh! Ha ha! Your majesty certainly has a way with young men who harbor the likes of lizards and dung beetles!"

Both: Weevil and Rex took that as an insult and glared at their master.

Seto is also chuckling lightly at what the Grand Pharaoh did with them.

Seeing how they didn't bother to laugh, Dartz wasted no time by getting back to his business with Solomon after clearing his voice. "Ahem! Now then, perhaps I can devise a solution to this formidable problem, my pharaoh."

"Well, if anyone can handle it, hopefully it would have to be you." Said Solomon.

Dartz grinned at him and gestures to the ring he's wearing on the index finger of his left hand. "Well, your majesty. First of all, it would require the use of this mystic blue diamond."

Solomon glanced a bit. "What? My ring?"

Seto raised an eyebrow at this moment as well. "What's his majesty's ring got to do with this, Dartz?" His voice sounded rather demanding beneath its cool tone, for he had never been pleased with the vizier.

The light turquoise haired man looked over at him and answered smugly. "High Priest Seto, your concerns for my solutions are never needed, for you have absolutely nothing to do with them. Keep that in mind."

Seto growled at him. He definitely despises him.

Solomon treaded the ring with the fingers of his other hand and replied to his adviser. "Oh, but this ring has been in the line of the Pharaohs for years."

Dartz just smiled and answered. "But it's also necessary to find the young crown prince a suitor. . ." He removes the green stone head band charm off his head and shows it in front of the Grand Pharaoh. "Don't worry. . ."

The stone from the end of the head band began to glow as Solomon is staring into it.

When the green light filled the room, Seto flinched for he is sensing something very suspicious about that particular stone charm.

Even Mahado, Mana, Kisara, and Mokuba felt something odd and strange about it as they watched from behind the corridor.

"What is that light?" Uttered Kisara quietly to herself.

Dartz starts to chant while holding the charm. "Everything will be fine. . ." From inside the green stone, a six pointed star emblem appeared.

In his hypnotic trance, Solomon repeats slowly. "Yes. . Everything will be. . . Fine. . ."

"The diamond. . . ?" The vizier asks through his magic.

Thanks to the stone's magic, Solomon removes the ring from his hand and slowly offers it to him. "Here, Dartz. . . Whatever you need will be. . . fine. . ."

From there, Dartz took the ring and places the charm back on to his head. The magic light of the stone is gone, but the spell he placed on the king is still there. "You are most gracious, my liege!" He declared, smiling wickedly. "Now rung along and play with your little toys. . ." He moves him back to the scale model again before leaving the room with Rex and Weevil.

"Oh. . . That will be. . . pretty good. . ." He sighed.

While the vizier is walking away, Seto is still glaring daggers at him. _"There's something about him. . . Worst than that! I'm already getting a bad feeling about that stone he possesses."_

Moments after they have left the room, Dartz made a displeasing look upon his face.

Also, Weevil and Rex finally took the opportunity of coughing out the seeds of the grapes the Pharaoh have fed them. They do not like those grapes, not one little bit!

"Argh! This is the last time he gave us those!" Weevil shrieked. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Neither can I!" Also Rex. "Boss! If we were to choke down by one or two more of those wrinkly and disgustingly seedy grapes, we are gonna give him a _bam! Whack!_ "

"I agree! I agree too, Rex!"

As soon as they made it to their private chambers, Dartz pulled a hidden latch from a lantern and the wall slid open to reveal a dark and dank corridor. This is a secret passageway where only he and his henchmen know of.

As they entered inside with the door shutting behind them, the two were still nagging about the grand pharaoh. "I'll grab him around the neck and Weevil, you go _bam, wham_ and _whack_!"

"Oh! I'll see to it that is precisely what I'll be planning to do!"

"Calm yourselves, you two." Said Dartz calmly. "You two should know by now that the first phase is already dealt with, handsomely." He held the grand pharaoh's ring, smiling to himself.

The two stopped their nagging as soon as they saw the ring.

"Oh. . . That's right! We almost forgot!" They replied together.

Dartz nodded. Then, he puts the ring into his pocket. "Soon, I will be Pharaoh! Not that half-minded, senile old twit!"

"And then, me and Weevil will stuff those seedy grapes down his throat!" Laughed Rex.

Weevil chuckled again. "Ha ha! I never thought about that! You're more devious than I am, Rex!"

"You bet I am, Weevil!"

While the two were laughing maliciously, Dartz opened another hidden door. It is a doorway to his secret room, where he kept all of his sources of great and terrible magic. An enormous collection of books, scrolls, and all of his written discoveries of his search for a certain power that can assure him the achievement to his hidden goals. He also had a large arrangement of potions, tools, and elixirs that he would require. Yes, Dartz may not be exactly what he appeared to be. He is actually a magician with a capability to conjure, channel, and communicate directly with evil beings.

With a devilish grin, Dartz took out the ring from his pocket and announced to his two henchmen. "Get everything that is needed for what has to be done. Including the spell. Our time is ripe for us, now that we have the key to locating the 'Diamond in the Rough'!"

"Yes, master!" Then, they quickly scramble off to find what tools are necessary.

After that, Dartz heard some soft chanting from the furthest corner of the room. His grin quickly turns into a displeased frown as he walked over to that corner. There, he found Malik and Ryou chanting a song while manipulating a flickering blue flame of a small fire on a burner with their magic. When he sees the flame turning into a shape of a falcon, he asks the two youths loudly. "What is that noise?!"

The sudden question startled Ryou and Malik! When they saw the stern magician, they huddled up to one another in alarm.

Malik mumbled. "We . . . We were only rehearsing our chanting, master. . ."

Dartz crossed his arms. "Chanting? Chanting of what?"

"We were only chanting a song about. . . the Nile river. . ." He said to him, hoping that their master would let him go with it.

"Oh, really? Why is it that I see you two manipulating that fire into a falcon?"

Both Ryou and Malik swallowed. They were terrified with the fact that they were caught doing something their master didn't like.

"Um. . . Well, we. . . We've already done the spell you requested, sir." Ryou tried answering.

Dartz shook his head. "That's not what I asked for. Tell me what is it you're doing about that falcon and you better have a good answer."

"Yeah!" Said Weevil.

"You heard him, newts! Tell him the truth!" Added Rex.

Malik grimaced at their laughs and barked. "What we're doing is none of your business!"

Suddenly, Dartz summoned a large snake with his magic and ordered it to wrap itself around the boy with its coils and squeeze him tightly!

Malik tried to struggle in order to get out free, but the snake is too strong and he is suffocating from the lack of air.

Ryou gasped at this, then pleaded to Dartz. "Oh! Don't! Please! Let him go!" But, he receives a frightening glare from him.

Dartz growled at the two boys. "Ryou. . . Malik. . . You both know that you are never allowed to sing chants or conduct any sort of magic that is affiliated with the Egyptian Gods at my presence! As my underlings, it is your responsibilities that you should obey me, your master. When I want to know the truth, you tell me the truth! Lying is never acceptable! Also, when I say that I don't want anything about those gods, how will you answer?"

Ryou swallowed again before mumbling. "We. . . We won't do anything relating to them, Master. . ."

"Good. . ." He snaps his fingers to order the snake to release Malik.

After coughing his breath to catch it, Malik looked up at Dartz with another glare.

Dartz continued. "Consider it as a minor punishment. I'll remind you both that I'm the one who took you in from that empty and deserted part of the kingdom. And if I catch you both doing anything that bends my regulations, I can disown you and leave you back there just as easily. You don't want that, do you?"

Malik and Ryou shook their heads. "No, master. . .

"Good. . . Now, both of you get back to cleaning the elixir storage. It's still filthy!"

"Yes master!" Then, they hurried back to their original work, with the fear of the threat, remaining in their minds.

Dartz chuckles evilly again.

Weevil huffed. "Hmph! They're just the clean-up crew!"

"I'll give them two weeks." Said Rex. "Why bother dancing with the gods? They'll just get kicked out anyway."

Then, they went back to whatever they're doing.

Later, night fell and the moon is shining brightly above the quiet palace. Everyone there is fast asleep. Nothing and no one is stirring. Except for a cloaked figure who's walking with light and soft footsteps across the courtyard of the royal garden. It turns out to be Yugi. He had been waiting for midnight to come around and he wanted to take this moment to sneak out of the palace while hiding his princely appearance under a hooded cloak—that way none of the townsfolk will recognize him. Not even the palace watchmen.

After checking to make sure no one is around, he makes his way to the nearest tree that's next to a wall.

But, before he can begin climbing up, he feels something tugging at the end of his cloak. With a small gasp, he looks behind him and it is Kuriboh!

"Kuri!" The little spirit moaned, urging his master not to go as he held the cloak's end with his little paws.

However, it's not just Kuriboh. There's also Téa's two hand maidens, Serenity and Miho. They were with him too.

"Don't go your highness!" Exclaimed Serenity in whispers.

"Yes, don't!" Said Miho, also. "Do you not know what you're doing? Your grand-daddy will be furious if he sees that you're missing."

Also appearing with them is Atem's guardian spirit, the Dark Magician and another one of his own guardian spirits, the Dark Magician Girl. "Please, master Yugi. You must remain here at the palace."

"Please, you must reconsider your decision to go." Whispered the magician's young student.

Yugi heaved a sigh at his friends. "Oh, I'm sorry everyone. . . But I can't stay and have my life lived for me." He gave each one of them a hug. "I'll miss all of you."

"Kuri. . . ." Kuriboh is beginning to look like it's going to cry.

"I'll miss you too. . ." Replied Miho.

Then, Yugi asked her friend. "Will you promise to keep this as a secret between you guys as well as Bakura and Marik?"

Serenity nodded. "Rest assure that this secret will remain with them and us and we'll never tell a soul about it."

"Thank you." Then, the prince turned to the magician. "Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, will you both do the same?"

He sighed before humbly replying. "You leave me no choice, master."

Dark Magician Girl slowly nods her head.

"Thank you so much. . ." With that said, Yugi resumes his climbing. Of course, with the rest of the way up, he receives help from the magicians' magic.

The Dark Magician called to him softly. "If you're ready to come back, feel free to do so."

Yugi nodded his head and whispered back. "Good bye everyone. . ." After that, he is gone.

Everyone below looked at each other with sorrow and uncertainty for a bit. Then, the magician shook his head slowly, his student let out a soft sigh, and Kuriboh made a sad moan while being cuddled in Serenity's arms for comfort. They are not too sure about how long the prince is going to be away from the palace, but they do know that he'll be back for sure.

* * *

MnK: And. . . Cut! Very good everybody! And it's now break time!

YGO Cast: (They got off the set to relax.)

MnK: And that covers it for today's chapter! Much more will be revealed further in the next one. In the mean time, feel free to review or comment. I'll see you all next time!


	5. The Fateful Meeting

MnK: Konnichiwa! (Bows) I hope you are all having a bright day, today. It's pretty summery this afternoon, where I am.

Mokuba: Very warm and bright too. (He is eating a chocolate parfait.)

MnK: I hope I didn't keep you all waiting long. I was doing some edits and touch-ups with this chapter. But anyway, it's time to get things rolling. Now, Tristan. It's your turn to do the disclaimer.

Tristan: Oh, yeah. Ahem. Kaoru doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the story of Aladdin. Except for her OC. Everything else rightfully belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and Disney.

MnK: Thank you, Tristan. Okay! Let's all get on to it. Places everybody!

YGO Cast: (Everybody gets ready.)

MnK: Ready?

YGO Cast: Ready!

MnK: Okay! Quiet on the set. Standby. . . Lights, camera, action!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Fateful Meeting

In the early morning, something unusual is happening at the palace's temple. A woman is praying while chanting a song in front of a fire. She is dressed in white robes and around her neck is a necklace with the eye of Udjat at its center.

Then, the woman stopped her chanting for she is beginning to pick up a sixth sense of something. She opens her eyes and with her necklace's power, she looks into what the flame is shaping into. She sees the flame contorting and taking shape into a falcon with a crown on its head. The little bird is minding its own business for a bit until it comes up to a scorpion. Then, the scorpion entreats the bird by performing a few flips and jumps. The arthropod is dancing for the crowned falcon! The woman stared, wide eyed at this image. Next, she sees the bird flapping its wings with joy and to thank the scorpion, it cast a spell and a crown appears on the scorpion's head. But, before the two animals can get close to each other, a yellow eyed snake appeared and attacked the scorpion! After the image of the scorpion faded away, the snake quickly wraps its coils around the falcon! Then, the flame disappears entirely.

After watching the whole thing, the young woman sighed skeptically. "Ah. . ."

The room is filled with silence until Mahado stumbled in with Seto. "Good morning, Isis."

Isis turned around and saw the two priests. "Oh, good morning Mahado and Seto."

Seto spoke. "We came to remind you that all of us, priests, are scheduled to have a meeting with the Grand Pharaoh this afternoon, though we both know that you're still performing your daily prayers as usual."

Isis nodded. "Yes, I knew we'll be having a meeting and I'm grateful for the reminder Seto, for very soon I have something to tell everyone."

He blinked. "What is it?"

"I was having a vision through the power of my Millennium Necklace." She answered.

Mahado asked her too. "What did you see?"

She spoke slowly. "I saw a vision of a falcon and a dancing scorpion. The scorpion was entertaining the falcon and after being delighted by the gift, the falcon crowned it. But, everything began to go awry, for a snake interfered and attacked the scorpion before capturing the falcon in its clutches. Now, I am having an impending feeling that this vision would have something to do with the prince."

"A falcon being entertained by a scorpion?" Asked Seto, raising an eyebrow. "That sounds hardly anything surprising. What would that have to do with the Royal Family?"

Mahado however, pondered about this. "Hmm, well I believe Isis does have a strong viewpoint. After all, every future Pharaoh will become the next Living Horus. It might say that there's a good chance that someone special would be acquainting with him."

The high priest looked at his friend first, then back to Isis. "Are you certain about this?"

She nodded. "Very sightly, I am."

The early morning became mid-day in Egypt and the in the market place, everything is busy as usual. In fact, there are more people doing food shopping on this day.

However, for Serka, Tristan, Duke, Joey, and Kuribon, a day like this in the market place can only mean one thing to them. Decent chances to get their hands on decent food. Right now, they are sitting on top of an awning that's positioned over a melon stand.

While the vendor of the stand isn't looking, Serka and the boys looked down to examine the fruit. After looking for a bit, she asked them. "So guys? Which one of them will be the tastiest for us?"

"Hmm. . ." They're all scanning over the stand to find the perfect melon. Their eyes wandered around until Duke pointed over to his choice. "There."

The others looked over to where he's pointing to find a pretty big and ripe looking melon.

"That one's perfect." He explained.

Serka, Tristan, and Joey licked their lips. Duke is right. That melon definitely looks good enough to eat. Ripened to perfection.

Tristan grinned. "Oh. . . I can taste it already."

"Me too." Agreed Joey.

"And I have a way we can get it." Said Serka, smiling.

They quickly bring their heads back up when they saw the vendor picking the melon up.

Then, Serka turned to Kuribon, who had been waiting. "Okay, Kuribon. . ." She whispered. "You know what to do."

"Kuri!" The little spirit gave them a wink before floating down, quietly.

The vendor is too busy to notice the spirit who is sneaking up from behind. "Try this! Your taste buds will dance and sing!" He exclaimed to the passing shoppers as he held the 'perfect' melon up high.

Now, this is the perfect chance for Kuribon to distract him. So, she picks up a nearby melon. "Kuri!"

Once he heard the squeal, the vendor turned around and shouted. "What the? Hey! Get your paws off that!"

Kuribon however starts to play with the melon in her paws while making jabbering noises at him.

"Why you little. . . !" He puts down the 'perfect melon' and gets himself into a tug-of-war with the spirit for the other melon. While he is completely distracted and while there's nobody looking, the teenagers quickly picked up their 'perfect' melon and brought it up to their hiding place.

The vendor have managed to take the other melon away from Kuribon, and went back to the front of his stand to find that the one he has been holding earlier isn't there. He is baffled with this. "Huh? When did. . ?" This is just what Kuribon have planned.

The spirit chirped a "Bye bye!" and she floats back up to her friends up on top of the awning. She is even giggling along the way back to her mistress, who is holding the melon.

Serka smiled at her and ruffled Kuribon's fur. "Nice job, Kuribon!" Then, she turns back to her friends. "So, do we have everything?"

Duke snaps his fingers and in three seconds flat, his guardian monster spirit, Strike Ninja appeared with a gray bag in his hands. He took the bag from the ninja and emptied it to show her what he's got. "Already got the grapes for us to snack on." Then, he hands the empty bag back to his ninja.

"That's great, Duke!" She answered for she is already impressed by the grapes' ripeness. "We got this melon, the grapes, and what else have we got?"

"Well. . ." Joey started before turning to Tristan with a grin. His friend returned it and with Joey, he blew out a whistle.

At the sound of that signal, two ogre-like monster spirits: one green and the other, red came up and showed them their food items. "These guys got the sweet bread." Explained Joey. "And. . ."

"And also some roasted ground nuts, enough for everybody." Added Tristan as he receives the bag of nuts while his friend retrieves the sweet bread from the ogres.

Serka chuckled. "You know something, Joey and Tristan? We sure are lucky to have the Swamp and Lava Battle Guards with us."

Tristan smiled at what she said. "Yeah. They are kind of handy. . . Especially when we need their help on finding food."

"Well, we certainly made our efforts, unlike the other day with Mai and her goons." Said Duke.

"Yup! And now. . ." Serka gives the melon a good crack on the rind by knocking it to her skull, and digs her fingers into the crack to open it up before dividing it into pieces for everyone. "Breakfast is served!"

"Hooray!" The boys cheered. "Feeding Frenzy!" Even their monster spirits get their share of their meal too.

Serka chuckled before eating her melon slice. "Now, you boys always say that before we eat."

"Of course we do, Serka!" The boys replied to her in unison.

Then, Joey added. "And we'll be saying it again at supper, and then tomorrow's breakfast, and then the meal after that, and the next meal after that, and. . ."

"Okay, okay. We got it Jo'." Interrupted Serka before he can go on. "Let's just continue eating. We don't want fruit flies to buzz over our fruit like the other time. Not to mention the time when we saw them before finding out that we got ourselves some dates which turned out to be baboon droppings."

Now, everyone gagged at this. "Eeww!"

"Do you have to bring that up? No wonder they stank! I thought they were really dates until we found out what they actually are." Exclaimed Duke, with a hand to his head.

Serka shrugged and said. "Sorry, just wanted to remind you guys. . ."

Joey even began to turn a bit pale from that reminder. "Just thinking about that time makes my stomach hurl. To think the guy who we stole them from actually did that to scrap up money from people."

Tristan nodded. "Yeah. He is a real crook, I tell you. At least we taste our food before eating it." Then they all resumed their eating.

In the mean time, Yugi is just walking down the market's streets, still wearing his disguise to keep his royal identity hidden. He gazed at all of his surroundings with pure curiosity and awe as he continues to walk along the way. He had never been anywhere outside the palace walls, thanks to his grandfather. So, this is his first time going down there.

Yugi happened to catch some awkward glances and skeptical looks from some of the villagers and townsfolk who took notice of his hooded appearance. But none of them seemed to realize that he is their Crown Prince.

As he passed by a few stands selling some goods, the vendors begin to take notion of how sweetly innocent he looks and they try calling out to him, treating him like a valuable customer.

First, there's a craftsman selling metal pottery. "Hey! Charming lad! How about buying a pot? There is no finer pot than one in brass or silver!"

Next, a vendor selling dried fruit and nuts. "Sugar dates! Sugar dates and figs! And let's not forget the pistachios!"

Then, there's a man selling jewelry. "Would a little lad like a necklace? A lovely necklace for a strapping young boy?"

Finally, there's a fisherman with black hair, a scar on one cheek, and a big smile who caught Yugi off guard from looking at one of the necklaces by showing him a plump-looking tuna in front of him! "Fresh fish!"

"Woah!" That shout even made the little prince jump!

"We catch 'em, you buy 'em!" He called to him again.

Yugi however shyly backed away, saying. "Eh. . . no. . . I think not. . ." Then, he accidentally bumps into a fire eater who is about to try out another trick before swallowing his match whole while it's still lit! When he realized what he had done and noticed the performer gagging, he tried apologizing. "Oh! Beg your pardon."

The performer reluctantly nodded. Then, after patting himself on the back a few times, he literally burped out a large flame! Then, he's okay again as he beats his chest lightly while coughing out some puffs of smoke.

This happened just when Serka and her friends were done with their food.

Joey rubbed his full stomach with satisfactory. "Ah, man. . . That was tasty."

"Well, we did find the right melon for all of us." Said Duke.

"Technically it is you who found the right one." Replied Serka before reminding them. "But, remember guys. To most people, we may look like a group of thieves who would steal anything. But, we're not like those guys, right?"

The boys nodded. "Right."

"Orphans like us only take what we need. . ." She spoke again. "Because, what's our purpose?"

"Survival!" They cheered.

"Exactly!" She answers, smiling.

Duke then spoke up. "Though, I happen to have something in mind for what we can do better."

Joey asks. "What is it, Duke?"

The pony tailed boy replied. "A lot of times, we've been given a bad reputation for stealing food. So, I thought maybe if we can try giving the folks of this town something more pleasing, we won't be seen as thieves any longer. Even better, we'll end up doing something to make a fortune to support ourselves."

"What is it that you mean, man?" Tristan asks, for he, Serka, and Joey didn't seem to understand his statement.

Duke responded, putting things bluntly. "What I mean is, we can try doing something like say. . . public entertainment here in places like this market plaza."

After listening, Serka asks back. "You mean like street performing?"

"Bingo!" Said Duke, winking.

"Oh. . ." The other two boys exclaimed, for they're beginning to understand his concept.

"So what you're say is if we come up with things like special acts and shows that will involve dance, music, or acrobatics even, we can economize to save up for food and other needs." Serka said to Duke, putting more insight on his idea.

Duke nodded his head. "Yeah. By doing that, we won't have to get ourselves in trouble with Mai and the other palace guards everyday."

"You know, I like the way you think." Said Joey.

While Kuribon is finishing up her melon slice and the two battle guards were enjoying the last of the grapes, the boys are having a little chat, discussing further about Duke's idea. Serka is taking a moment to look around the place to see what else to find. She then spotted Yugi from her spot on the awning.

Yugi had just made his last pardoning with the fire eater for the small accident that happened earlier. "I'm very, very sorry, sir."

Serka's eyes began to sparkle with pure wonder as she gazes at Yugi, longingly. Why, she can even feel her own heart beating in a quick yet mellow pace! "Wow. . . ." While watching him giving the performer an adorable smile, she sighed and thought to herself. _"Oh. . . my. . . Ra. . . I have never seen anyone so beautiful in all of my life! Those bright eyes, his fair skin, his exotic hair, and sweet voice. . . He is definitely far beyond wonderful! There is no boy here in Egypt as handsome as he is! His appearance will surely envy that of Prince Atem's. . . I mean, he looks just like him, but only cuter!"_

After the Swamp and Lava Battle Guards disappeared, the boys took notion of their friend being in a trance.

"Yo, Serka." Said Joey. "Are you okay?"

She didn't answer for she is still staring dreamingly at the boy who is strolling below.

"You're not sick, are ya?" Asked Duke, next.

Tristan tried waving his hand in front of her eyes. "Hello. . . Earth to Serka. . . Are you listening?"

Yugi is walking over to another stand called, 'Ushio's Fruit Cart' for he spotted a small boy in ragged clothes, desperately reaching for one of the many fruits, there. He kneels down and asks him. "Hey. . ."

The boy looked up at him with needy eyes.

"Are you hungry, little guy?"

The poor boy nodded slowly.

So, Yugi picks up a nice and shiny red apple from the cart, giving it to the child. "Here you go."

Just as the small urchin gratefully skipped away from the fruit stand, the vendor behind it, Ushio furrowed distrustfully at Yugi. "You better be able to pay for that, you know."

"Huh?" Yugi turned around to face the big vendor. Then he smiled, saying. "Oh! Yes, sorry about that." He takes out a small pouch, pulls out four coins, and gives them to him. "Here." After that, he starts to walk off.

Serka grinned at that moment too. _"Ah, yes! Honesty and kindness! They're definitely another set of good features I will respect about him."_ Her mind's voice uttered.

However, Ushio didn't seem to look appreciated. After taking a short look at the money in his hands, he called out. "Hey! Runt!"

His yell made Yugi spin around, nervously.

He said to him. "Just who are you trying to pull? Those apples are six coins each! You better pay up in full price!"

Yugi gulped. "Si. . . Six coins? But, I saw that sign over there on your cart saying that they're worth four coins each."

From her spot on the awning, Serka looks over to the sign and she knew the boy below is right. The sign did said that the apples are worth four coins.

However, it's Ushio who wouldn't accept that. Even if it's the truth. Keeping his eyebrows furrowed, he marches over to the nervous prince. "Since you put it that way. . ." When he is up close in front of Yugi, with his intimidating height towering over him, he grabs his petite wrist tightly and hissed. "Listen carefully and you better listen to me good, runt. Nobody, I repeat, _nobody_ steals from MY cart!"

With a slight tingle in his form to shudder, Yugi swallowed again as he slowly slides his wrist out of his grip. "I. . . I'm really sorry, sir. You see, that was all the money I had on me, so. . ."

Still, Ushio wouldn't care! Again, he grabs Yugi's wrist, quite roughly this time and also making him squeak! "Impudent little thief!"

"No! Please, hear me out!" He begged desperately.

Now, Serka and her friends don't seem to like this situation at all. To her perspective, she wouldn't want to see any harm being made towards the boy she is attracted to. Already, she can see some townspeople looking worried for the boy. Surely, they want to help, but they're afraid they'll get into trouble with the angry vendor as well if they try anything. But more than that! What she greatly dislikes is what Ushio is doing now. Knowing how conniving and greedy he is, he would often swindle and cheat his customers for their food money. He even tried threatening her and her friends for stealing, once.

Yugi tried pleading with the vicious fruit seller. "If. . . If you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the Grand Pharaoh."

Again, Ushio refused to give in to his pleas. He holds Yugi's wrist tightly, placing it roughly upon the wooden counter of his fruit cart! "Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?!" Then, he draws out his bayonet, raising it over the boy's arm!

Yugi gasped slightly! He is going to be penalized for a crime he didn't commit! He just got out of the palace and now, this is his fate! He'd rather remain a crown prince before having his arm severed! "No! No, please!"

Just when Ushio is about to do anything, Serka made it in time to stop the bayonet from cutting! Then, she pries it off his hand and tosses it away behind his cart while shaking his hand vigorously. "Oh! Bless the Gods of Egypt! Thank you so much, mister! I'm so, so glad you found him!" While leaving Ushio surprised, and confused, she turns to Yugi and got him to start walking away with her, slowly. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

A tad bit befuddled, Yugi whispered. "Hey, what are you doing? What's this about?"

"Shh. . ." She answered back, softly. "Just play along." She even signaled Joey, Tristan, and Duke to escort him.

Then, Ushio laid a hand on Serka's shoulder, asking. "Um, excuse me. But, do you uh. . . Know this boy?"

She answered, sighing. "Sadly, yes. He is my brother. Oh! Between you and me. He's a little crazy!"

That little comment made Yugi scoff a bit.

Ushio then hold her by her shoulders. "He just said he knew the Grand Pharaoh!"

Serka got herself back on to the ground. "True. . Half true but, he often thinks the furry monster spirit I have here with me is the Grand Pharaoh." She said, pointing over to Kuribon.

"Kuri?" When the little spirit heard what her mistress said, she begins to giggle and hop.

Well, at first Yugi had no clue to what's going on but, he decides to play along with Serka's statement. He pretends to bow down to the monster, exclaiming playfully. "Oh! Mighty Grand Pharaoh of all Egypt! Living Horus and wisest of men! How may I serve you?"

Kuribon stood on her ground, gallantly in a regal manner and tried speaking like a pharaoh. She even patted the prince's head with one of her small paws.

Joey, Tristan, and Duke happen to make stifled snickering noises at the scene, thinking that it's wildly funny.

Serka shook her head as she closed her arms behind her back. "Tragic sight, isn't it?" She said to Ushio. As she kept her arms behind her, she puts her hands together and with her magical powers, she created an apple that is a bit bigger, redder and riper than the one Yugi gave to the hungry boy. "Hey." She held it in front of Ushio then tossed it to him, allowing him to catch it.

Still slightly confused, Ushio looked at the shiny fruit in his hand, then back to her, Yugi, and her friends.

"No harm done." Serka declared. Then, she takes Yugi by his hand, and starts to walk off with him along with her friends. "Now, come on, bro. It's time to see the doctor."

Then, Yugi spoke rather obliviously. "Oh, hello doctor. How are you?" He is happening to be talking to a camel!

But, Serka moved him away from the animal. "No, no, no. Not that one. . ." Then, she turns back to her spirit friend who is now, clutching a small sack. "Come on, Grand Pharaoh."

As Kuribon tried speaking like a pharaoh again, her sack slipped from the grip of her paws! As it dropped on to the ground, it revealed some stolen fruit! Fruit from Ushio's cart! When she saw what happened, Kuribon screeched and scrambled to gather it all back together!

"What?! What?!" Ushio had turned around to see what the spirit is doing.

After collecting the fruit, Kuribon quickly bolted away to run off with Serka, Joey, Tristan, and Duke, along with Yugi. They can also hear the angry vendor's voice hollering, "Come back here you little thieves!"

At the very same time, strange things are happening in the hidden chambers of the Royal Palace. In the secret room which belonged to Dartz, the same green light of his magic filled the atmosphere. Of course, lightning is shooting from every direction in the green clouds and winds that swirled around and about. On the floor in the middle of the room is a circular altar below the emblem on the ceiling which is the exact same one that is decorated on Dartz's charm.

Controlling this magic on his behalf are Weevil and Rex, who are channeling the energies of this power with their own monster spirits, Basic Insect, and Two-Headed King Rex. They were putting in all the strength they can acquire into it, though it is pretty hard and likewise, tiresome and dangerous work.

Weevil huffed, asking Dartz, who is now standing in front of the altar. "With. . . With all due respect. . . your highness."

"Couldn't we just wait. . . for a real storm?" Rex finished for him.

After Malik and Ryou tossed the last of the magic powder that's needed for the spell that's brewing in a snake gilded cauldron which stood on hearth of the altar, Dartz takes out Solomon's ring and answered as he raises it over the steaming cauldron. "Save your breath, you two! Ignite the power of the Orichalcos Seal, now!" Then, with his charm glowing and casting its light through the diamond of the ring, the diamond's light in turn casts a beam of light upon the spell. Its magic causes it to boil inside the cauldron.

"Yes, oh mighty evil one!" They praised in unison, before whispering an ancient incantation, which made the Orichalcos seal appear upon the foreheads of their monsters. The emblem on the ceiling begins to glow in response to the incantation.

The Basic Insect and Two-Headed King Rex let out a loud screech and roar! "Praise Orichalcos!"

Suddenly, a brighter bolt of green lightning struck the cauldron's spell, making it boil furiously! The flash of the lightening made Dartz withdraw the ring. Then, the spell in the cauldron burst with a loud _poof!_ making thick vapors swirl around inside.

Dartz, Malik, and Ryou shield their eyes until the flashing subsided.

The vapors from the cauldron swirled around and formed into a shape of the Sphinx of Wonders inside.

Dartz chanted as he looks into the cauldron. "Come, mists of time. . . Reveal to me the one who can enter the cave!"

The vaporous sphinx dissolved and swirled around in the cauldron, showing an image of Serka with her friends and Yugi. "Yes. . . Yes! So there she is! My 'Diamond in the Rough'!"

Malik and Ryou who saw this happening, asked out loud together. "A girl?!"

"That's her?!" Weevil and Rex didn't expect that either. "That's the clown we've been waiting for. . . Woah!" They were swept up by the magic winds and were in for a big mind-reeling ride around the room, also getting electrocuted in the process!

Dartz smirked as he stares at Serka's image in the cauldron. "Let's get Mai and the rest of the palace guards to send the young lady an invitation to the palace. . . Shall we?"

The swirling clouds and lightning had stopped, sending those two hoodlums flying over to a wall before they're smacked against it. "Swell. . ." They coughed out with some smoke before landing on the floor, head first.

"Nice work. . ." Grumbled Malik, looking down at them.

Dartz let out a menacing chuckle as he continues watching Serka in the magic cauldron. Yes, his plan to get what he's after will soon be in motion and this is just the tip of an iceberg for him!

* * *

MnK: And. . . Cut! Wonderful, everyone!

YGO Cast: (They all hop off the set.)

Joey: Well, looks like things are about to get interesting here.

MnK: Yeah. Who knows what lies in store for those two. For Serka, especially. Adventure is knocking and danger is soon stalking from the shadows. So until the next chapter is underway, feel free to review or comment. Until then, see you soon! Phew. Now, who's up for some cool treats and refreshments?

YGO Cast: (They all agreed)


	6. The Prince and the Street Girl

M.n.K: Hey, everyone! I'm back!

Kaiba: Well, it's about time. Where have you been?

M.n.K: Well, I've been gone on a month-long vacation overseas and I was extremely busy lately.

Kaiba: Don't you mean a month-long hiatus?

M.n.K: I wouldn't put it that way, Kaiba. Anyway, to everyone out there, I would like to apologize for my long absence. But, I have been able to get this updated after some editing. Now, with that said, let's get this underway. Miss Téa, will you like to do the disclaimer?

Téa: Oh, sure. :) Miss Kaoru does not own the Aladdin story or Yu-Gi-Oh. Everything apart from her original character rightfully belongs to Disney and Kazuki Takahashi.

M.n.K: Thank you. Now, it's time to begin! Places everyone!

The cast: (they all get ready.)

M.n.K: Let's keep it quiet on the set. And. . . action!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Prince & The Street Girl

Later, it was afternoon and now it is early evening. The sunset casts a light magenta glow into the sky. Already, Serka is helping Yugi climb the last ladder up a building with her friends who are ahead of her. "Whew! We're almost there."

Just when Serka reached the top, Yugi took a couple more steps forward. He was dazing at the girl's appearance for a while when he accidentally steps on the hem of his cloak, making him lose his footing. His tripping also caused him to stumble forward and land right on to her chest, with his arms holding on to her shoulders! "Woah!"

At this sudden moment, Serka and the boy stared at each other, blushing for a bit. Then, they quickly parted away, feeling a little embarrassed. One is holding his hands together shyly and the other is bashfully playing with the end of her braid.

"Woah. . ." The other boys sighed, for they saw it happening too.

There is a small pause, until Yugi spoke. "Um. . . I want to thank you for stopping that guy, back there."

After her blush disappeared, Serka blinked at him before replying humbly. "Eh. . . it's nothing special, really."

This made him smile at her.

Serka grabbed a really long wooden pole as Kuribon, Joey, Tristan, and Duke line up behind her as a group. She then asked the boy. "So, this is your first time in the market place, isn't it?" Then, she pole vaults over to the next building with her friends all together!

Once they landed, Yugi asked back, raising an eyebrow. "Is it that obvious?"

Serka chuckled. "Heh, well you are kind of a bit stand out."

Seeing how she is staring at him with a soft looking expression, Yugi couldn't help but smile warmly at her.

Then, she began correcting her statement as she laid down a wooden plank over the gap between the two buildings. She even realized she has been staring at him for a bit. "Er! I mean, uh. . You don't seem to know how dangerous these streets of Egypt can be." She is also too busy to notice something flying over head. Once she felt a wind blowing, she looks over her shoulder to find Yugi standing proudly with a pole in his hands. He just pole vaulted over to the other side too.

He giggles at her surprised face and said. "You don't have to be so shocked. I'm only a fast learner." He then tossed the pole over to Serka, who caught it.

"Wow!" Joey, Kuribon, Duke, and Tristan are amazed by this too.

"Hey. . ." Serka didn't expect that to happen. But, to keep things going, she hands the pole to Joey.

He and the others looked at it first, then back at the girl, skeptically. They are beginning to suspect something about her too.

"Come on, this way." Serka continued leading Yugi to her home with the others, as soon as they catch up.

They are now entering their home as they walked under a fallen beam. "Woah, watch your head there."

Now, they have made it. Yugi looked around. The place isn't the same as back home at the palace, but it sure looks cozy enough. "Is this where you live?" He asks her.

She answered. "Yup. Just me, Kuribon, Joey, Tristan, and Duke. Come and go as we please."

"Sounds fabulous."

"Well, it's not much. . ." Then, she drew the ragged curtains away to reveal what's beyond the open window. "But it's got a great view." Serka sat on the sill beside her friends. "The palace looks pretty amazing, isn't it?"

Yugi looked out there too. He appreciated the view at first, but his smile turned into a bored frown. "Oh. . . it's wonderful." He even sits down on a nearby cushion.

Serka's grin widened as inspirational thoughts begin filling up her wishful mind. "I always wondered what it would be like to live there. You'd have servants, valets. . ."

"Sure." Yugi replied, without any interest in his voice. "People who tell you where to go and how to dress."

While the other boys were about to dine on the fruit that Kuribon have picked up, Serka happened to swipe a peach from the spirit while talking. "Well, it's better than here. You were always forced into scraping for food and ducking the guards."

"You're not free to make your own choices. . ." Yugi spoke again.

"Sometimes you feel so. . ."

"You're just. . . How will I put it. . ."

 _"Trapped!"_ Both, Serka and Yugi looked at each other surprisingly, once that word is spoken simultaneously!

The other boys also stared.

"Wow. . ." Sighed Joey.

"Spooky. . ." Commented Duke.

"Big time. . ." Added Tristan, lastly.

Kuribon however sighed a "Kuri. . ." at this, too.

Both the Prince and the young street girl gazed at each other for a short while. Well, they caught themselves attracting each other for they seem to have something in common. Then, Serka cleared her throat and asked him as she hands him one of Kuribon's apples. "So, uh. . . Where are you from?"

Yugi caught the apple and sighed. "Oh, it doesn't matter, really. . . I ran away and I am not going back."

After taking a bite from her peach and handing it back to Kuribon, she asks him again. "Really? How come?"

"Kuri. . ." The spirit growled a bit as she looked at the bitten half of her peach. She began to sneak behind the prince.

Yugi answered as she sat down next to him. "My grandpa is forcing me to get married."

Serka blinked a bit before muttering. "Oh. . . well, that's. . . that's awful. . ."

Now, it's Yugi's turn to ask her something. "What about you? Do you live anywhere else in this kingdom?"

She perked up a bit by the sound of his curious voice. "Huh? Me? Oh, well that's. . . that's. . ." She is blushing so deeply, she can't even get the words out! _"Oh. . . come on now, Serka! Say something!"_ Her mind shouted.

Her nervous actions made the boy tilt his head a bit, curiously. "Hmm? Is there something wrong?"

Joey snickered and said to him. "Ah, it may seem weird but, what our bashful friend here is tryin' to say is that we're actually from another part of the desert that is not too far from this kingdom."

Hearing that her friend answered his question for her, Serka took a deep breath, regained her composure and nodded. "Yes. That's what he said. Our home is a small village at the edge of both, Upper Egypt and Lower Egypt. It's a pretty enjoyable place, too. People are always happy there. We had an abundance of camels, plenty of food, water, and shelter, and it's a good place for any boy or girl to grow up."

"Wow. . . I guess you guys must have treasured life a whole lot while living out there." Yugi said, smiling.

Tristan nodded. "Yup. We had a lot of good times back there with our families."

"Yes, everything is peaceful and perfectly content, back then." Serka smiled too. Then, her bright expression turned into a sorrowful one. "That is until. . . one terrible night. . ." Her hands even roll up into fists.

Duke sits down next to her and gives her a gentle pat on the back. "I hear you, girl. All of our happiness disappeared because of a single disastrous event."

Yugi asked him. "What happened?"

Serka made a sigh before answering solemnly. "Well, to be honest with you, it's something we don't want to talk about too often, ourselves. But, since you appear to be a good person, I suppose we can explain to you. A long time ago, our village was having a harvest festival, that night. Then, a group of desert bandits came and pillaged our hometown. Homes and crops were burned, our water supply was poisoned, valued goods were stolen, livestock were rustled, and many people were slaughtered—men, women, and child alike. . . including our families."

Then, Joey chimed in with a hint of anger in his voice. "It had also turned out that those thieves were also after some of the girls of our town! My sister is among the ones who have been captured."

Serka shook her head, sadly. "Hmm. . . Joey's case is more hard on us than the one where I lost both of my beloved parents." She even gave him a hug. "What happened in mine is that in order not to see me being taken away by those bandits, my mother and father instructed me to escape by using a secret cellar that's under our house. I did what I was told, taking Kuribon along with me. But unfortunately, while my father is doing whatever is necessary to help the others, he and mother had lost their lives in the battle against the raid. First, everything back there was all good and uneventful in our lives, then in the next moment, all of it was now gone forever. . . And we are the only survivors. We eventually managed to get by with the little money we had. . . until it was all gone. Now, we live here in this part of the kingdom, the moment we set foot here. We particularly don't like stealing ourselves, but we have no choice. After all, keeping our stomachs satisfied is crucially important in order to stay alive. It wasn't easy to survive here. But we managed to keep living and preserve our hopes for a better future."

"Oh. . . I'm very sorry to hear that." Yugi replied. _"So that's why they're all forced into stealing. . . And yet, no one else in this kingdom seemed to realize it."_ He thought.

Joey then said to Yugi. "But of course, thanks to my friend's foreshadowing magic here, she does have a sixth-sense-feeling-thingy that my sister is alive somewhere. No matter where she is, I do know she is missin' me. I'd do anything to search for her."

"Oh, that's delightful to hear." Said Yugi. "I hope you'll find her soon." Then, he turns to Serka. "Um, about your family, miss. . ."

"Hmm?" She looks over to him.

"What are they like?" He finished his question.

She answered him. "Oh, well. . . my father is a strong and gentle-hearted man. He is a soldier for the Pharaoh's royal militia. He's very good with a sword! He never loses when in battle and he's always helpful around women and children. Of course, he would always be there to protect me and my mother. Not only is he skillful in combat, but also with magic. Let me show you something." She went over to a shelf and grabbed an old sack that's there. Then, she returns to her spot, opens it and shows him a small stone tablet that's inside. "Here's something that I've never shown to anyone besides my friends, but I think you should be the first to see it."

Yugi looked at the tablet she's holding. On it's surface, there's a carving of a pretty strong young man with long blonde hair, sharp red eyes and dressed in a suit of black armor which kind of resembled that of a scorpion. He is also equipped with a sword in one hand. "Wow. . ." He said in amazement as he stared at the carving.

Serka spoke. "This is a memento of my father. Scorpion Knight: Arthos."

"Is he your father's guardian monster spirit?" He asks her.

She nodded. "Yes. He is very loyal to him before he died. So, I have him with me ever since after the terrible incident. Father would also say that if there should ever come a time when I'm facing an enemy who bears a forbidden desire for power, he shall be at my side when I need his help. Of course, the first monster spirit I'm given is Kuribon. She is always a dear friend to me, ever since I was a little girl."

"Wow, that's fascinating and very helpful of him." He complimented. "And what about your mother?"

"She is a talented dancer and a lovely lady of incomparable beauty, with a strong soul. She had taught me a lot about the art of dancing as my father would with self defense." She answers.

"You can dance?" He asks her again, beginning to think that Serka is indeed a very interesting person.

This however, made Serka get an urge to blush again. "Oh! Well, um. . . oh. . ."

"Uh oh. . ." Duke said, grinning. "You're blushing again. . ."

"Yeah, your face is redder than an apple." Agreed Tristan.

"Guys. . . ! Knock it off!" She whined.

Joey stepped in. "What she is really sayin' is of course she can. In fact, she is a class-A dancer just like her mother is."

She blinked, before humbly sighing. "Well, I suppose he's right on that one too."

He turned at her. "What do ya mean you 'suppose'?"

"Hey! I got an idea!" Exclaimed Duke. "How about you do a little dancing for our guest, here."

"What?!" She exclaimed back. "Are you serious Duke? I don't think I've prepared anything. . . Besides, I've never danced in front of anyone before. Especially a boy."

Joey smiled and said cheerfully. "Ah, you don't have to be so nervous. After the times you've danced while avoiding the guards, your skills are definitely no slouch."

"But. . . But. . ." She wanted to protest.

But, Yugi kindly encouraged her. "I am positive that you must be very good at it. I would be delighted to see you doing just a little if that's all right with you."

Serka's blush deepened a bit as she pauses for a small moment. Then, she made her reply to his encouragement. "Oh, really? Well, I guess doing a little won't hurt."

"All right!" Joey cheered again. "Do your stuff, girl!"

So, as Yugi sat at his spot, Serka began to demonstrate her dance by doing a few starting moves. Then, her dance continued with more graceful movements of her body, legs, and hands. As she dances, she thought to herself. _"It's so strange, yet amazingly nostalgic. . . My past has been forgotten for a long time, but my body still remembers what my mother have taught me."_

Yugi is seemingly lost for words as he watched. While being enchanted by her dancing, his heart began to soar for he believed that the girl before him is an indescribable wonder, rather than just a commonly ragged street urchin.

Serka is doing the last of her dancing until she notices something behind Yugi's back. "Hmm?" She is seeing Kuribon who is slowly reaching for the apple she gave him. "Kuribon!"

Being caught, Kuribon floated out of her hiding place and starts screeching out something to Serka as if she were angry about over some petty mishap.

None of the boys seem to get it. Yugi raised an eyebrow with a grin. "What?"

Serka scratched her head as she sat back down. "Um, Kuribon says uh. . . The complexities you have mentioned about your life are unfair."

"Kuri?" The spirit blinked. Surely that's hardly the translation of what she said to her mistress.

"Oh, did she?" He asks her.

"Yeah. . Of course." She said, nodding.

"And does Kuribon have anything else to say?"

"Hmm. . ." She pondered a bit before answering. "Well, she wishes there is something she can do to help you out."

Kuribon made a small groan at that statement.

Yugi smiled warmly at Serka. "Hmm. . . Tell her that's very. . . sweet. . ."

Now, the two are a bit closer to one another as they stared into each others eyes. But, just when they're about to get any closer, a shout interrupts them!

"Here you are, Street Rat!" It's Mai along with her men and her guardian monster, Harpy Lady!

Everybody in the room jumped! Especially Yugi and Serka, who gasped together, at once. "They're after me!" Then, they turn to each other and asked. "They're after you?"

As Mai and her fellow guards hurried into the room, Yugi mumbled worryingly. "Oh no, grandpa must have sent them!"

Serka hastily placed her father's memento into her pocket and hopped onto the window sill with her friends. Then, she looks over to Yugi. "Will you trust me?"

"What?"

"Will you trust me?!" She held her hand out to him.

Knowing that she's serious, Yugi took it, willfully. "Yes. . ."

"Then, jump!" With that said, everybody leaped from the window sill! "Woah!" As they fall, they went through two awnings and before they meet the sandy ground, Serka held out one of her own stone tablets. It is one with a meadow like carving on the front. Then, she commanded out loud. "Magic Tablet, activate! Sogen!"

Her magic tablet glowed and the spell is cast on to the ground, turning the sand into a large patch of grass, soft enough to cushion the impact of the fall.

Everyone landed safely, then the grass disappeared into sand again.

"Whew!" Everyone sighed.

"Man, that was close!" Tristan huffed.

"Super close!" Serka exclaimed.

Joey then blurted out. "Man! Those guys just won't give up! It's as if they ain't got no better fish to fry!"

Duke then shushed him. "Ssh! Let's not make any noises or they'll hear us while finding us."

Serka then said. "Well, at least they won't be able to find us here in this shady. . ." Then, she heard a little hissing noise. She looks over and finds something she'd never expect to find in this spot. What she finds is something that would make her body freeze up and refuse to move! It is a snake and it seems to be slithering towards her. She begins to tremble at her spot.

"Come on, we have to keep running or they'll catch us!" Whispered Duke as soon as he and the others got up. "Now, I'm beginning to wonder how in the name of Thoth did they managed to find our home." Then, he notices that Serka isn't with them. "Hey? Aren't you coming?" He tried asking her.

Yugi also saw her trembling and asked. "Hey, miss? Are you okay?"

The silence continued for a few more seconds until . . . "KYAAAAH!" Serka let out a loud, shrill scream! She even scooted away from the snake, kicking some sand as she did so.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Exclaimed Duke. "What's the matter with you, girl? I thought I told you not to make a sound."

"Aaah!" She continued to scream. "I hate snakes! Snakes are scary! Keep it away! Keep it away!"

Tristan held her by the shoulders. "Calm down! You don't have to get so panicky at a time like this. It could have been a snake that doesn't carry any poison at all."

"But, it could have been a venomous viper!" She shrieked.

Suddenly, there's another shriek. A hawk-like one this time! Joey is the first person to look up and shouted. "Ack! Look out!"

It's Harpy Lady who came swooping down and grasping a tight hold on to Serka's arms, lifting her up into the air, and flying off with her! "Found you, Street Rat!" She hissed!

Serka tries struggling against the spirit's clawed feet in order to get free! "You put me down at once, you vicious vole with wings!"

But, that only amuses the harpy and she increases the tightness of her claws, hurting her arms a little! "Heh! Scruffy little mice like you should at least know who to raise their voices at! You are the most pathetic little mouse I've ever seen!"

The harpy carried Serka over to another ally way where Mai and her men are waiting.

Mai clapped her hands and smiled. "Good work, Harpy Lady."

The monster spirit nodded before dropping Serka to the ground.

"Oof!" Serka tries getting up from the dirt, herself. But, Raphael yanked her up by her braid with one hand and held her still by the waist with the other. "Ack! Ow!"

While she is struggling against the tallest and strongest of all the guards, Mai approaches to her. She tilted her chin up to have her eyes looking up at hers and snickered. "Hmm, we just keep running into each other, these days. Don't we, hon'?"

Suddenly, a high pitched squeal is heard! It's Kuribon and she came just in the nick of time to rescue her mistress! She head-butted Raphael first, then Mai next. "Kuri!"

Serka glanced a bit while rubbing her head and she sees Tristan, Joey, and Duke along with Yugi! They must have been following Harpy Lady in order to find her and they have!

"Hey! Are you all right? She didn't hurt you, did she?" Yugi called out.

Serka shook her head as she rejoins the group while Kuribon is busy fighting with Mai. "No, she didn't. I'm fine."

Joey then said. "Hurry! We'll handle this one! You go and run away with him!"

Serka nodded. So, she quickly takes Yugi's hand and dashes off with him. "Come! Let's run!" But, they came to a short stop once she sees the other guards blocking their escape route! "Oh my!" She turned to Yugi and exclaimed. "Quickly! Run away from here!"

"But to where?!" He asks back.

Joey, Tristan, and Duke were getting ready to take on Mai and Raphael. But, they didn't get to because when she is still struggling with Kuribon, Harpy Lady came to her aid by prying the furry monster off her with her claws and tossing her away into a jar in another ally nearby! Then, she tackles the three boys at once, shoving them there too!

"Joey! Tristan! Duke! Kuribon!" Serka gasped as she ran over to help to try and help them.

Before she can do anything, Raphael grabbed her again and shoved her into the arms of Alister and Valon! "Sorry, but you're not getting away this time!"

Mai smirked. "It's the dungeon for you, hon'."

Valon also grinned. "Yeah! You just wait and see what we'll do to our female prisoners!"

"Hey! Get off!" Serka began to struggle against the guard men with all of her might! Deep inside, she swore that once she finds a way out of this mess, she'll never have to go through this kind of trouble again. Even if she were to have a chance to explain her reason why she and her companions were forced into stealing food.

Yugi couldn't bear to see this happening to the girl he just met! He runs up to Raphael and tries beating his hands upon his arm. "Please! Let her go and leave her alone!"

Mai saw him and chuckled, without recognizing his true identity. "Oh! Look what we have here, gentlemen! A little street mouse!"

At her signaling nod, Raphael shoves Yugi away with one swipe of his arm! It let the prince fall to the ground!

Yugi however sat up and took one more look at the girl's situation. It's time for him to settle these matters with his own hands! He stands up and demands sharply with a clear voice! "Captain Mai of the Palace Guards! Unhand this girl immediately. . . !" He removes the hood of his cloak, revealing his tri-colored hair and his crown! "By order of the Crown Prince!"

Mai and her men are now shocked! Once she sees the young prince's sudden appearance, she quickly bows her head and her men did the same as they forced Serka to bow hers too. "Oh! Prince Yugi!"

Serka brought her head back up for she is equally surprised as well! "The Crown Prince?!"

The same thing goes to her friends as they sat up. "Yugi, the Crown Prince of Egypt?!"

"Kuri?!" Kuribon also exclaimed as she peeked out of the jar.

Mai began to stutter as she approaches the young prince who has his hands on his hips, giving her a crossed expression. "Wha. . . What are you doing here, outside the palace. . . and with the Street Rat?"

"That's nothing for you to worry about!" The prince snapped back. "Now, do as I've instructed you! Release her!"

Mai glanced her eyes at the serious prince first, then at Serka. Then, she sighed at him, apologetically. "Oh, I would, princey hon'. Except. . . the truth is that my orders come from Dartz. You will have to take it up with him."

Yugi crosses his arms and he gives the captain his best glare. "Oh, believe me. I most definitely will. . ."

As she is taken away by the palace guards, Serka is now plunged into a deep state of mindful thinking. In fact, her mind is already in a tingle of thoughts. Firstly, she haven't had a chance to realize that this whole time, this beautiful boy she had rescued, talked with, and danced for is the Second Prince of Egypt. Secondly, she remembered being in love with Atem for some time until she heard the news of his marriage to Princess Téa and have decided to move on for she had been favoring Yugi more often. Finally, the third thing is, if Yugi is the one who entranced her at first sight, what made him want to escape from the palace in the first place? Did it had something to do with the things he told her?

Later on, a sliding wall moved over as an opening to the secret chambers. Out stepped Dartz, and after making sure no one is looking, he came out and began closing it slowly.

Then, Yugi, without his cloak, entered the hallway. "Dartz!" He had already returned to the palace to see his grandfather's adviser.

Once his name was called, Dartz spun around and greeted him. "Hmm? Oh! Prince Yugi!"

Just then, Weevil and Rex were about to come out of the secret corridor. But before they can take another step, their master moved the sliding wall upon them, squeezing them rather tightly! "Ack! Dartz! We're stuck!" They grunted.

But he ignored them as he bows to the prince. "How may I be of service to you?"

Yugi just looked up at him and scolded. "The guards just took a girl from the market place, under _your_ orders!"

Dartz stared at him for a bit, then he answered. "Oh, well your grandfather entrusted me the duty of being in charge with the peace of Egypt. Besides, the girl you speak of is a criminal."

Yugi raised his eyebrow at his answer. "Oh really? What was her crime?"

Weevil tugged on his master's cloak and uttered. "We can't breathe. . Dartz. . . !" His friend is also suffocating.

Instead, the adviser continued answering the Prince, hardly giving out his own reason. "Oh, why. . . For kidnapping a prince, of course."

The two henchmen were about to beg some more until they were roughly pushed back into the hidden chamber by the kick of their master's foot! "Argh! That hurt!" They squirmed from inside.

Yugi then explained the truth to Dartz. "No! She didn't kidnap me! I ran away!"

Dartz blinked and walked away from him for a bit, pondering aloud. "Oh! Oh dear. . . Now, that's just frightfully upsetting. I have but known."

"Huh?" Yugi asked. "What do you mean?"

Dartz turned back to the boy. "Sadly, the girl's sentence has already been carried out."

Yugi is confused. He asked him one more time. "What sentence is it?"

The turquoise haired man answered in a dreadful tone. "Death. . . by beheading. . ."

Frightfully shocked and horrified by his reply, the young prince gasped slightly, bringing a hand to his lips! "No. . . !" He uttered softly. He can scarcely believe his ears! The girl who rescued him at the market has been arrested upon accusation and she had been penalized for sure! Bewildered, Yugi fell to his knees, heaving a devastated sigh. "How could you. . . ?"

Seeing his reaction, Dartz bent down and placed his hands upon the Prince's shoulders. "Oh, I am exceedingly sorry, your highness."

But, Yugi quickly moved away as he gave him an upset look in the eyes. "How could you?!" With that, he took off, running down the hallway, bearing the urge to cry while doing so.

As soon as the prince was gone, Weevil and Rex were able to get out of the corridor after struggling with the heavy sliding wall. Of course, they were also coughing and wheezing once they meet up with their master. It's because when they're struggling with the wall, it did squeeze them a little.

Once they caught their breath, they asked together in unison. "So, how did it go?"

Dartz smirked. "Hmm, I think he took it. . . rather well."

Night has fallen and again, everything is quiet outside, in the Royal Garden. Atem and Téa are about to walk into the garden with Marik, Bakura, Serenity, and Miho for an evening stroll there. But, they came to a small stop for they found Yugi, sitting near the fountain, crying.

"Oh! Yugi!" Atem quickly ran over to his side with the others following behind him. When he reaches that little spot, he kneels down and asks him. "Yugi? Are you all right? What's making you weep like so, little one?"

"Is there something we can do to help you?" Asked Téa. "We haven't seen you all day and we heard that Mai and her guards took in some random girl from the market, this evening."

Yugi tried his best to calm down as he slowly looks up at his older brother and everybody else. "Oh. . . It's all my fault, Atem. . ." He wipes away a tear from his eye. "I didn't even know her name. . ." Then he buries his face on his brother's chest as he held him.

"Oh. . . there, there. . ." He soothed as he pats his brother's back, comforting him. "You can tell me everything when we get inside."

Miho added. "Don't worry, Yugi-sama. We're here to help you. Just start from the beginning and when you get to the end, stop. Then, from there we'll know how to resolve your problem."

So with that, everyone went inside to listen to his story.

* * *

M.n.K: And. . cut! Very good everyone! That's it for this chapter.

The cast: (They all get off the set.)

Joey: Phew! Could use a break.

M.n.K: Please do. Freshen yourselves up until we get to work on the next part of the story. It will have a lot of thrills to it.

Mokuba: You all have one hour.

Joey: Alright. And I'll bet that's where things will get serious too.

M.n.K: Indeed. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one out there too. More will be coming soon. Feel free to comment or review. Until then, see you soon!


	7. Serka & The Sphinx of Wonders

M.n.K: Hello everyone. I would like to apologize for the long delay. Recently, things have been a bit chaotic since after my trip to Asia. But, I've managed to pull through, so things have been going fine for me. Though, some moments have been pretty stressful lately.

Yugi: What kind of stressful moments?

M.n.K: Well, it's something that only I can handle personally and privately.

Yugi: Oh. .

M.n.K: However, the good news is in the next month, one of my favorite holidays is coming soon and I can hardly wait. :) Now anyways. Now that I've taken my time proof-reading this, let's get this chapter rolling. Ryou? Will you do the disclaimer?

Ryou: It will be an honor. Kaoru doesn't own the Aladdin story or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Disney and Kazuki Takahashi. She only owns her character.

M.n.K: Thank you very much! So, let's get ready, people! Chop, chop!

YGO Cast: (Everyone gets ready.)

M.n.K: Ready everyone?

YGO Cast: Ready!

M.n.K: Alright, let's keep it quiet on the set. Stage setting ready, check. Lights and effect ready, check. Places, and. . . action!

* * *

Chapter 6: Serka & The Sphinx of Wonders

Deep in the palace dungeons, where it is all dark, cold and crawling with rats, scurrying here and there, Serka is in her cell, cuffed tightly to the wall by her wrists. She tries getting herself free, but to no avail.

After ceasing her struggling; due to the fact it's no use, she sighs to herself. She is still having thoughts about Yugi and how she met him. "He is the Crown Prince. I can't believe it. . . Oh, I must have sounded so stupid to him!"

Then, she hears four familiar voices. "Kuri! Kuri!

"Yo! Serkie!"

"It's Duke, Tristan, and. . ."

"Joey!"

She looks up and it's her friends, sitting up on the sill of an old window! "Ah! You guys! Down here!"

So, all four of them climb their way down to Serka's cell.

She asks them. "Can you help me out of these?"

Well, the boys hem and haw for a bit. Then, for their answer, Tristan said to her. "All right. But next time you fall for a pair of cutesie eyes, don't travel home with them! Especially if it's a royal in disguise."

"Kuri! Kuri!" Kuribon also states her point for she would never have thought that the boy turned out to be the Grand Pharaoh's youngest grandson. Most of all, she couldn't believe that her mistress had almost fallen head over heels for him. Especially because he's a prince. On top of that, if she hadn't interfered with the situation between him and Ushio, she wouldn't end up being in the dungeons.

Serka smiled sheepishly at her furry friend. "Hey, hey, hey. He was in trouble. If it weren't for me, he would have lost an arm. Hah. . . He is truly worth it."

"Yeah, yeah." The boys replied as they took out the tools they have for picking the lock in order to free her.

She heard their doubting of her statement and said. "Oh, don't worry you guys. I won't be seeing him again. You know how I've decided to move on since Atem married Téa."

"Yeah. . ." Said Joey. "Like many girls around here, you used to have the hots for that guy. He's really popular back then."

"Of course. But, I'm talking about me and Yugi, Joey. I'm a street rat, remember? And there's a law. He's got to marry a princess." She responded.

Duke then assured her. "You don't have to beat yourself up about it. You can always find another suitable guy." He and the other two boys picked the lock some more until it finally clicked and unlocked the cuffs, releasing her hands. "Got it!"

"We got you out, Serkie!" Exclaimed Joey.

But, Serka's head is too full of thoughts about the young prince. "Yeah. . . He really deserves a princess. Oh boy. . . Why am I such a fool?"

Everybody looked at her bewildered expression and sighed a little too.

Next, their silence is broken by a rather sinister and snake oiled voice which came from a dark corner of the dungeon. "You're only a fool when you give up, young lady. . ." Also, a pair of sinister-looking eyes turn their gaze towards Serka and her friends. They even made Kuribon scurry away to hide behind her back.

Serka squinted her eyes to try and make out who this shadowy figure is. "Who. . . Who are you?" She asked.

The figure slowly stumbled out of the shadows and from under the ray of moonlight, it turned out to be a tall man with long gray hair, tanned skin, and crafty looking eyes. He is even walking with a long magician's staff in his right hand. Just from looking at the crimson robes, the teenagers can tell he might be one of the many spellcaster monster spirits of Egypt. The man spoke to her again with a grin. "A humble magician yet, a lowly prisoner like yourself. But together. . . Perhaps we can be more!"

Puzzled by his peculiar appearance, Serka raised her eyebrow. "I'm listening. . ."

Duke then whispered into her ear. "Serka, you ought to be careful with this spirit in front of us. He's the infamous Arkana Dark Magician. I hear he can be a tricky person, so be careful."

The magician crept closer to the girl and her friends and spoke. "There is a cave, lassie. . . It is called the Sphinx of Wonders!" He even reaches into his pocket to pull out a handful of glittering jewels and Egyptian jade before showing them to her. "A cave filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams!"

Seeing how those beautiful jewels sparkle, everyone is amazed! "Oooh!" Even Joey felt the temptation to reach out and touch them.

However, the magician pulls his hand away before taking an awkward backward glance, with his back facing them. "Treasure worthy enough to impress even your dear prince, I'd wager."

Just then, a small lizard and an insect-like creature pop out from underneath his cloak. The small bug whispers. "Dartz! Will you hurry this along? We're dying in here!"

After that, he pushes them back inside before turning back to the girl and her companions, resuming his grin.

Serka is thinking about what he said earlier and she answered. "Hey, your story is nice but, the law says that only a princess can. . ."

But, the Arkana Magician interrupted her as he rears in his head closer to her. "Perhaps you never heard of the 'golden rule', haven't you? 'Whoever possesses the gold makes the rules'!" Then, he gives her a really malevolent smile!

Joey kind of grimaced at the sight as he shuddered.

As the group stands up, Duke asks the sage. "So, why would you share all of this wonderful treasure with us?"

"Well. . ." First, the magician looks at Serka for a bit, then taps his staff upon her knees before patting her back. "I need someone with a young pair of legs and a strong back to go in after it."

She blinks at him at first. But, she asks one more question. "Um, one little problem: it's out there, we're in here?"

The magician, however, chuckled while waving a finger at her. "Ah, ah, ah. . . Things aren't always what they seem. . ." He takes up his staff and pushes away a part of the brick wall, revealing a hidden stairway.

Serka, Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Kuribon all stared idly at the hidden opening as they approached slowly.

Arkana Magician then extends a hand out to the only girl of the group. "So. . . Do we have a deal . . . ?"

Well, for that matter, they all don't know what to say at first. The group exchanged looks at each other. Kuribon shrugged at her mistress. Then, Serka looked over at Joey, who asked. "Well, we're all going to be in this, right? I mean he promised us the riches, right?"

Serka pondered aloud. "I believe there's a catch."

So, it has been decided! The Arkana Magician leads the four street urchins and the little monster spirit out into the Egyptian Desert. It is already late at night and there's a rather repulsive storm in the air. The wind is blowing harshly, the sand is swirling around in all directions, and thunder roared while lightning strike throughout the cloudy sky above. Everyone in the group is bracing themselves through the storm.

They soon came to the same spot where the magic sphinx cave is waiting for them.

As Serka and her friends take some small steps towards the formidable cave, they also took a moment to look at it. Joey, Tristan, and Duke were kind of shuddering and Kuribon hid under the torso of Serka's dress.

Serka then turned to the magician. "I don't like those odds." She mumbled, a little squeamishly.

"There's absolutely nothing to fear, lassie." He replied. "I've consulted with an ancient oracle. You are the one who's capable of entering the cave as the 'Diamond in the Rough'."

"Are you certain?"

"Of course I am. Now, go on, go on!"

After swallowing a little, Serka continued to approach the cave with the others.

Before they can get any closer, the sphinx bellowed out. "Who disturbs my slumber. . . ?!"

Serka glanced a bit. Then she answers. "Uh. . . It is I. . . Serka."

The cave's eyes looked down at her. It is examining her for a few seconds before replying. "Proceed. . . Touch nothing but the Millennium Locket!" After that, it opens its mouth to reveal the passageway inside!

As the four teens and the monster spirit stared at the glowing path, Arkana Magician called out. "Remember, young lady! First, fetch me the locket! And then, you shall have your reward!"

Serka nodded. Then, she turns her stern eyes back to face the entrance. She is ready to enter with her friends by her side. "Come on, you guys." She whispered. So, she got everybody together and stepped inside!

With Kuribon chattering her teeth a little, Tristan shuddered. "Oh man. . . I think I'm having a bad feeling about this."

"Me too. . ." Shuddered Joey, next.

"Everything will be okay, right?" Said Duke, a little uneasily. "Just go inside, grab the Millenni-something locket, give it to the creepy magician, and call it a night."

Serka just shook her head and said to them. "Relax, you guys. What will you fear? I am right here for the sake of your protection, okay. I was raised to be a battle dancer by my dad, remember that? But, in case you get more queasy, we'll just have to take every emotional issue down one little step at a time."

"Okay, as long as you're brave enough." They all answered. So, they continue their way down the stairs.

Now, it hasn't been too long when they all made it to the bottom of the cavern and then coming across an open corridor where a golden ray of light is shining brightly.

Once everybody walked inside, they all gasped for they can scarcely believe the sight their eyes are showing them!

"Woah . . . !" Gasped Joey, Tristan, and Duke altogether.

"Oh my Ra. . . Would you look at that!" Sighed Serka as well as her eyes glittered in delight and awestruck wonder!

Even Kuribon poked her head out of her hiding place to see what they're seeing. "Kuri. . . !"

What they're all seeing is that the room they had set foot into is a giant treasure room filled with heaps of glittering gold, shiny jewels, colorful minerals, sparkling urns, golden statues, and statuettes! Even exotically exquisite Persian rugs!

Everyone looked around and about at the glorious spectacle that surrounded them. Duke sighed. "Oh! Is this. . . Is this for real?! I've never seen so many treasures in all of my life!"

Neither did Serka, who chuckled with inspiration. "To think, just a handful of this stuff will make each one of us richer than the Grand Pharaoh!"

"Kuri. . ." Kuribon sighed again.

"Oooh!" Then, Joey started to jump up and down like an eager jackrabbit. "Well, I'll be as rich as a king, myself! Heh heh!" With a foolish grin, he started running towards a pile of gemstones! "Hoo hoo! Mine, mine, mine!"

Serka and the others quickly notice his foolish behavior and shout out, putting his giddiness to a complete halt! "Woah! Woah! Joey!"

Once he's stopped in his tracks, Joey slowly turned around and he looked at them nervously. "Eh. . . They have to be paid first?"

"No, you numbskull!" Remarked Tristan.

Then, Serka reminded him. "Remember what this cave said earlier? It said, 'Don't touch _anything_ '! We got to find that locket." So, she and the others continued onwards down the path.

Of course, Joey followed from behind, grumbling. "Hurgh. . . Rules, rules, rules! And I thought a room full of gold doesn't have any rules. . ."

A small moment has passed when one of the gemstones was magically picked up from the pile and its floating into a jar with a dragon's face on it. After the jewel went inside the jar, chomping noises are heard, and some small remains of the jewel were tossed out of it.

Next, out popped a small, infant-like orange dragon. He tumbles out of the jar, yawning slightly. "Aaah. . ." It went over to the jewel pile and began to chomp on some more jewels. As soon as he is through with eating, he licked his chops. "Mmm! That is good!" He said cheerfully as he rubbed his belly. "Good thing my breakfast hasn't been stolen."

Then a deeper voice echoed from inside the dragon-faced jar. "It would have happened if you leave your gemstones exposed for too long, I hope you know."

However, the little dragon didn't seem to be listening to the voice for he happens to catch a glimpse of Kuribon and the four street urchins. "Oh! Visitors!" He chirped before fluttering off quietly with his little wings.

The voice from the jar then called out to the small dragon. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? Get back here!"

But the little dragon is still not listening. He began creeping up behind Kuribon first.

Just when the furry spirit is getting the feeling that she is being followed, she quickly turns around. But, to her surprise, she sees the little dragon lying down flat on the ground, like a mat. She looked at him skeptically at first, then continued walking.

The dragon chuckled softly to himself as he got up into the air, floating. He crept up to Kuribon as slowly as he could and just as she is about to turn around, he quickly hid inside a nearby jar, with his tail sticking out.

Kuribon again looked oddly at what's hiding in the jar. Then she quickly scurried up to Serka, trying to grab her attention. "Kuri! Kuri! Kuri!"

But, Serka raised an eyebrow and muttered. "Hey, Kuribon? Will you knock it off?"

That made the small spirit pause before scoffing as she resumed walking.

The small dragon also resumed what he wants to do. He pops out of the jar and crept up even closer and closer up to Kuribon. Sneaking up from behind, he taps on her head, then swiftly stays behind her as soon as she is about to turn. While she is busy looking around for whoever seemed to be the one patting her, he gives her tail a quick tug, making her squirm as she spins around with him still behind her back.

Finally, while the furry one is grumbling softly to herself the small dragon made his last trick. He quickly unties the ribbon from her tail and wears it over his nose as a pretend mustache. Then he creeps over to one side beside her and taps her head again.

Kuribon looked over at the dragon with a bored expression at first. But, after a small pause, "Kuri!" She screeched at the dragon as she jumped! The little dragon also screeched and jumped in surprise as the ribbon fell off from his nose! They scrambled around at first, then flew off in opposite directions; one went behind a pile of gold and the other flew towards her mistress, colliding against her back while doing so!

"Ow!" Serka fell to the ground and tried grabbing hold of the panicky spirit.

"Hey! What's the matter with you, fuzzball?" Exclaimed Joey as he knelt down with the others.

Kuribon continued to struggle against her mistress' arms as she finally got her to lie down on her stomach with her on her back.

"Kuribon, are you crazy or something?" Serka asked before her head is pushed to see what's the problem.

The small dragon peeked from behind the pile of gold to see Serka and her companions.

"Oh. . ." Everyone stared.

Serka's eyes softened as she stood up, never taking them off the sight of the small creature. "Ah. . . How cute! A Baby Dragon spirit!"

"In a cave like this?" Wondered Tristan.

Then, Serka spoke to him in a gentle manner while beckoning him to come over. "Come on, come on out. We're not gonna hurt you."

The little dragon hopped out from behind the pile of gold. Then, he took a few baby steps toward the red ribbon that's lying on the ground. He picked it up, blew off the dust from it, and fluttered over to give it back to Kuribon.

However, instead of being thankful, Kuribon screeched again and climbed back up to perch on Serka's shoulder.

Serka tried calming her down. "Woah, now! Take it easy, Kuribon. He's not gonna bite you." So, she is going to receive back the ribbon for her. "Thank you."

Then, as soon as she took it from Serka, tied it back around her tail, Kuribon screeched out something mean towards the Baby Dragon.

"Oh. . ." Hurt by what she said, the little dragon slowly walked away.

Just then, a large black, red-eyed dragon appeared before them. He bowed his head humbly to them. "I would like to apologize for the silly actions my friend did to your fellow monster spirit. He always does that to visitors for his. . . 'ahem', amusement."

"Oh, that's fine. No harm has been done." Said Joey. "We were just walking along, in search of something."

"By the looks of it, you all are seeming to be doing so." Said the dragon.

Serka however, is gazing at the spirit with wide eyes. "I recognized you from an ancient scroll I've read long ago. You must be. . ."

"Yes." The dragon nodded. "The Red Eyes Black Dragon." Then, he began turning around, taking the smaller dragon with him. "Now, my friend and I must return to our domicile, so we won't disrupt your mission."

"Aww! But, I want to stay outside for a little longer!" The Baby Dragon whined.

"Don't you start." He replied sternly. "Come along."

Before the dragons can walk off, Serka called out. "Hey! Wait a minute. Don't go." When the dragons looked back at her, she continued. "Since you're both in this cave as well, perhaps you can help us."

"You really mean it?" Asked the small dragon.

"Are you certain?" Asked the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"Of course!" Is her reply.

The black dragon smiled. "Fair maiden, we honorably accept your request to assist you and your comrades." He unfurled his wings and flew over to meet in front of them.

The Baby Dragon jumps up and claps his paws with glee. "Yippee! I'm so happy you allowed me to join your group!" He even flew around Joey's head in circles.

Joey laughed. "Okay! Okay! You're on our team, so take it easy."

When the little dragon stopped his frolicking and met up with the big one, he asked the group. "So, what is it you're all looking for?"

Serka answered. "Well you see, we're trying to find this 'Mystic Locket'."

"Yes, we need to fetch it for a magician who's waiting for us." Said Duke.

The Red Eyes Black Dragon tilted his head upon hearing their words. "You mean, the Millennium Locket?"

"Oh! We do know the location of that treasure." Beamed the Baby Dragon. "Let us be your guide. We'll even show it to you." So, he flew off towards a distant doorway to a darkened path with the Red Eyes.

With a quick sprint, Serka starts running off after the dragons with her friends following from behind. "Hurry everyone! I think they know where it is!"

As they went after them, Joey exclaimed. "Hey! Wait for us! Don't you know that you're now running faster than when we run from Mai and her 'No-Street-Rats-Allowed Brigade' the first time?!"

Moments have passed since the group had left the treasure room. As they continued to follow the dragons, they were walking through the darkened cavern with glowing rocks for light.

After treading down the cold, stony path, the dragons have led them to what seemed to be the end of the cave. It is a wide, spacious chamber where there's a huge lake of sparkling bluish green water in the middle. A long trail of smooth stones served as stepping stones over the lake, leading towards a large and tall rocky pillar.

The Red Eyes Black Dragon pointed towards the pillar which is standing before them. "There. . . The Millennium Locket is at the top."

Serka, Kuribon, and the boys looked up and to their surprise, the dragon is definitely right! At the top of the pillar, under a shining ray of light is a small scorpion shaped pendant made entirely out of gold! The locket is kept way up there!

The dragon then turned to them. "Since you've come this far, only one of you can climb up there to claim it."

"You got to be kidding me!" Exclaimed Tristan.

"All the way up there is the treasure?" So did Joey.

The dragon nodded once more. "Yes." Then he looks over at Serka. "Young maiden, you are anointed as the 'Diamond in the Rough', am I correct?"

She shrugged. "Well, the Arkana Magician and this Sphinx cave said so."

"Then, you have been chosen to go up and get it." Said the Baby Dragon.

"Hmm. . . All right, then I'll go. We did come this far." So, without further ado, Serka marches over to the edge of the ledge to reach the stepping stones. But, before she can continue, she turned to the dragons. "Oh, if you want to know, my name is Serka."

Red Eyes smiled at her. "A fine name indeed. Now, go."

She nodded and got herself ready to hop over the steps, by sitting over the edge so she can climb down easily.

"Wait!" Joey said as he went over to the edge. "How about we come along too, Serkie?"

"No, wait here." She whispered. Then, she makes her way to the stone pillar.

Joey, however, grumbled silently. Next, it wasn't much of a minute or two when a shiny red light caught his eye. He looks over and gasped! Sitting by a wall that is about a few meters away from him is a large, golden statue of an ominously baleful-looking idol holding a big ruby in his hands. To him, the ruby is so shiny and extravagantly irresistible, Joey couldn't help but look at it. "Wow. . ."

In the meantime, Serka had reached the last stepping stone to the rock pillar. Once she got there, she found that the pillar had a stairway that can take her to the mystic treasure and she began to climb it.

All the while, everybody else is waiting below. Baby Dragon is trying to pass the time too. "Hmm, this may take a while. Hey, Mr. Joey? How about we play a game?" But, when he looks around his surroundings, he's not next to him. "Hmm? Mr. Joey? Where are you?" Then, the realization hit him when he finds him slowly walking towards the ruby, never taking his eyes off it! "Eeep! Oh no!"

While this is going on, Serka has finally made it to the last step. She reached the large stone that had the golden scorpion. She looked idly at it as she approached the stone.

Back on the ground below, Kuribon, Tristan, Duke, and the Red Eyes Black Dragon took the notion of what Joey's about to do! "Quick! Restrain him!" The dragon urged!

"No! Joey! Don't!" Cried the two boys as they grabbed the Baby Dragon by the tail while he's trying to pull him by gripping his tunic. Kuribon also joined in. The Red Eyes tried doing the same by gripping Duke's tunic with his teeth!

At the top of the pillar, Serka stared at the scorpion's Eye of Udjat for one more second. Then, she grips her hands on the sides and firmly lifts it off the stone. "Oh. . ." She gazed at the particular item she is holding in her hands. She even treads fibers of the rope that's tied to the top of it too. "This. . . is it? This is where we came all the way down here to. . ."

Just when Serka turned around, she gasped slightly as her eyes widened at the sight of what's happening below! "Ah!"

Joey used the strength he had in him to pull himself away from Tristan, Duke, Kuribon, and the two dragons who are struggling to restrain him! He is heading for the ruby when he's not supposed to touch anything! "Come to papa!"

"Joey! No!" Serka screamed at the top of her voice!

But, it is too late! Joey went up to the statue and pried the ruby off its hands!

When that happened, everyone in the chamber heard a dreaded roar! "Infidels!" It came from the Sphinx of the cave!

Joey finally came back to his senses as he held the ruby once the roar was heard. "Uh oh. . ." He just realized his wrongdoing too late!

"Oh no. . . Look what you've done!" Exclaimed Red Eyes as he held the trembling Baby Dragon close to him.

Well, everybody else stood frozen in fear! Even Serka, whose heart began to pound rapidly!

"What. . . What's happening?" Tristan quivered.

"Kuri! Kuri!" Kuribon squirmed, feeling her fur standing on end!

The Sphinx roared again! "You have touched. . . the forbidden treasure!"

Joey made a nervous grin at everyone as he placed the ruby back onto the place where he picked it out from. "Uh. . . My bad. . ." He said sheepishly.

"Your bad is saying 'my bad'!" Shouted Serka from up on the pillar's top!

"But, Hey!" He protested. "I put it back to where it belongs, right?"

Suddenly, a defining rumble is heard as it resonates throughout the chamber's walls! This made everyone in the room both surprised and alarmed!

Just when Joey is about to say something else, he turned back to see both: the ruby and the golden idol dissolving into a puddle of raw molten material! He gasped at the sight of it too!

Then, the Sphinx growled one more time! "You will never again. . . see the light of day!"

Knowing now that something very bad is going to happen, Serka stuffed the millennium item into the patched pocket of her dress! After doing so, the stone where she got it from suddenly erupts into an enormous flame of fire right before her! "Oh dear!" Panicking, she began hurrying down the stone steps to get back to the others! She had to get out of this place with them and the locket, and fast!

Immediately, the rumbling began to grow louder and louder as the entire chamber began to shake! Rocks are falling down as the ceiling starts to cave in!

"Oh no! This bad!" Screamed Baby Dragon!

"Really bad!" So did the three boys!

"This is one of the cave's punishments!" Exclaimed Red Eyes! "We must flee from here!"

"But we can't just leave without Serka!" Screamed Tristan!

Then, all of a sudden, Kuribon bolted off past them! She is heading for the stone steps, squirming with panic while she's at it. "Kuri! Kuri!" she wanted to hurry over to her mistress!

As for Serka, she is about to come down the stairs to get back to the lower ground, herself! However, her running came to a quick stop when the steps suddenly change shape, sweeping her off her feet! "Ah!" She was pushed into the air before landing on her back, and once she knows it, she is sliding down the flattened slope of the pillar! Just when she reached the curved end, she was hurled into the air again! "Woah!" Once she looked down, she is shocked to have found that the lake had turned into a boiling pool of molten lava and she is about to fall straight into it! _"Oh! Great Ra of Egypt! Save me!"_ Her mind screamed as she winced her eyes shut!

Just when it looked like it was all over for the young street girl, the Red Eyes Black Dragon came to her rescue, catching her from the fall! "Serka!"

Surprised that she didn't melt into the hot magma, Serka looked around for a bit. "Woah! This is some ride!" She quickly braced herself by holding onto the dragon's wings. However, she's not the only one riding him.

"Phew! Thank the gods you didn't fell in!" Said Joey, who peeked from behind her back along with Tristan, Duke and the Baby Dragon.

"Everyone!" Serka exclaimed with relief as she looked behind her back. Her friends were all there. . . except for one! "Where. . . where's Kuribon?"

The Red Eyes made a quick turn with his wings and flight power!

From above, Serka looked down and she found her furry friend, hopping over each stepping stone, one by one!

Kuribon had just reached the middle stone when she spotted the whole group in the air. Then, she hears a distant bursting noise from behind. "Kuri?" She looked back and she saw two stone steps bursting into pieces due to the heat of the magma! Then as she looked up ahead, the same thing is happening the last two stones! The process is also going to continue until it reaches the stone she is standing on! "Kuri!"

"Oh my gosh!" Serka gasped! "Hurry! We got to save her!" So, the dragon quickly dove down towards the pool! "We're coming, Kuribon!"

"Kuri! Kuri! Kuri!" The frightened little monster screamed for her dear mistress! "Kuri!" She can also see that two more stepping stones, one more in front and one behind her back have vanished into thin air and next, it will be hers!

When Serka and her friends have gotten close enough to the middle of the pool, she scooped Kuribon up! "I got you!" She did it just in the nick of time before the last stone burst into smithereens!

Serka quickly placed Kuribon onto her lap safely. "Whew! That was a close one!" She sighed as she looked back at the boiling pool below.

Then, the thing that they've never expected suddenly happened in the most frightful of things! The lava rose up into a large glowing wave and it is heading towards them from behind!

Everyone can feel the heat on their backs once they see it coming! Serka shrieked with alarm in her voice! "Woah! Red Eyes! Let's move!"

So, the Red Eyes Black Dragon carried everyone on his back as they flew their way out of the chamber to escape, for he knew there is no time to waste! He had to get them out of here before the cave crumbles back into sand with them in it!

As they flew down the cavern path, they found that the lava from the chamber is flooding its way after them! It seemed that the Sphinx wouldn't let them go so easily. Even if one has touched a simple ruby by accident!

Joey screamed crazily with panic! "D'ah! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!"

"Save the drama for later, Joey!" Serka shouted back.

They all continued down the path to escape! Then, Baby Dragon gasped! "Oh! Look out! Look out!"

Everyone gasped too! A fallen boulder is coming their way!

"This is nothing!" Red Eyes quickly ducks down while the others on his back do the same! The rock disappeared as it melted into the lava!

Everyone lifted their head back up. Then, Kuribon hopped onto Serka's face, blocking her view! "Kuri!"

Serka began trying to pull her away. "Ku. . . Kuribon!"

"Kuri! Kuri!" She continued to scream, still holding onto her head.

"Kuribon! This is not the time to panic!" She finally gets her friend off her face and places her next to her spot. But, her serious expression turned into a surprised one. "What?!"

Everyone is about to fly directly into what looked like a stone wall! "I take it back. . . ! Start panicking. . . !" Serka uttered slowly.

"Hold on tight!" Red Eyes told them.

Then, through some sort of illusion, everyone felt like they're flying up the wall towards a ceiling which turned out to be the floor! "Woah. . . !" After that, they ended up back in the same treasure room! They went through the corridor as the lava followed, covering the ground with it and melting everything in its path!

As they're hovering overhead, Serka reminded her friends, exaggerating. "I swear! Once we get out of this, I'm sticking to dancing for the sake of the public's entertainment!"

"Seriously?!" They all shouted!

Before anything else can be said, a large pillar of fire shot up from below! Several more pillars rose up like flickering hands in an attempt to catch them in their broiling grasp! Even the treasure, itself transformed into roaring flames! But, Red Eyes evaded them all as he continues to carry them to safety on their way out!

Outside of the cave, the storm in the skies has worsened! More thunder and lightning resonated through the clouds, and the winds have gotten stronger than before, sweeping up more sand!

The Arkana Dark Magician noticed the Sphinx roaring loudly as he slowly walks towards the entrance!

Red Eyes is almost there with Serka and the others just when the stairway is crumbling up!

Serka is about to hop off with her friends when a boulder fell on top of the black dragon's back, causing them to be thrown over to the ledge that is connected to the cave entrance! "Oh!" The boys and the two small monsters have made it to high ground, but she is hanging on to the ledge with both hands, trying to keep herself from falling back into the cave! "Oh my. . !"

Red Eyes had fallen back to the bottom of the cave. He landed upon a smooth rock surface next to the pool of flames with the boulder on his back! "Agh!" He even tried getting back up, but the rock is too heavy!

Meanwhile, Serka is struggling to climb back up to the surface, her arms and hands holding onto the ledge for dear life! As she tries perching her feet on to a spare step, it crumbled underneath! Then, she looks up and she sees the magician, looking at her from the entrance. She calls to him desperately! "Help me out!"

"Throw me the locket!" He shouted back!

"Please! I can't hold on!" She is now feeling that the strength in her arms is about to reach its limit! She tries reaching her hand out! "Give me your hand!"

Again, he demanded out loud! "First give me the locket!"

"Oh!" Now, it seems that there's no option left for Serka but, to save her need for later, she reaches into her pocket and pulls out the locket. "Here! One locket as promised!" She grunted as she tossed it up to his hand!

Once the magician caught it, he smiled wildly as he chuckled loudly! "Ah ha ha ha ha!" Then, he raised it up high into the air! "Yes! At last. . . !" He then places it inside his cloak.

As he looked back, he is seeing Joey, Tristan, and Duke trying to help their friend out by using his staff. Before they are about to pull her up, he shoves them away before grabbing the girl's arm!

Once she is jerked upward, Serka asked the man sharply and skeptically. "What are you doing?!"

He looks at her with a fiendish demeanor upon his face as he reaches back into his cloak while holding her firmly. "Giving you, you reward!" He answers as his voice toned down into a dark one. "Your eternal reward. . . !"

Serka's eyes widened in fear, for the Arkana Dark Magician pulled out a sinisterly sharp dagger. He is holding it over her, getting ready to plunge it into her heart!

Before he can make his move, Kuribon flew up and bite his arm while the Baby Dragon bites his leg and the boys gave his foot a hard stomp! "Yeow!" He cried out painfully! As he dropped the dagger, he also released Serka's arm!

"Oh no!" She is falling back into the cave!

The magician grabbed the two monsters and the three boys all together then shoved them back in as well!

"WOAH!" Along with Serka screaming, everyone is falling back into the underground, down, down, down!

Seeing them falling, Red Eyes struggles himself out from underneath the boulder, then he flies up to catch them!

They were all tumbling down a bumpy wall at first, then they fell unconscious upon the dragon's back. The cave continued to crumble down as they did so.

The last thing that happened is that the Sphinx made one more roar before returning to its previous form as a sandy hill. The rumbling subsided, the earthquake stopped, and everything is quiet.

The Arkana Dark Magician looked around for a few seconds, then he cackled wildly to himself again. "Heh, heh, heh, heh! It's mine!" Just when he removed his disguise, the magician revealed himself as Dartz! He had lured the girl all this way to get what he wanted before endangering her and her friends' lives! "It's all mine!"

However, when he reaches into the pocket of his cloak, his smile disappeared and his laughing stopped with a sudden gasp! "Hey!" He peeks into the pocket for a closer look. "Where is it. . . ?" Once he did so, a shocking discovery is made! The locket is nowhere to be found! "No. . . !" Dartz's hands shook with disbelief! Then he fell to his knees crying out to the dark sky! "NO!"

He was so close to claiming it and now it's gone! Once again, his hopes dashed. Now, the real question is, where is the Millennium Locket?

* * *

M.n.K: And. . . cut! Great job everyone! I was at the edge of my seat on that one!

Joey: Man! That was a lot of drama on that one, I can tell.

M.n.K: Of course. There isn't a good story without a touch of that, along with some mystery, chills, thrills, and adventurous moments filled with action, excitement, and danger.

Duke: Right you are.

M.n.K: Yeah. More excitement will happen in the next chapter. Also, a new face will show up too. While that's underway, feel free to leave a comment or a review. Until next time, I'll see you soon. ;)


	8. A Friend Like Scorpia!

M.n.K: (Takes a sip from her tea.) Oh, hey there! Just having a small break. I'm meaning to tell that along with this new chapter, we're going to introduce a new character to the cast to side with Serka. She's been more than eager to join the story and she has graciously agreed to play alongside with her.

Yugi: You're all going to be in for a treat, everyone.

Mokuba: Absolutely, like how I am enjoying mine! ^_^ (he is eating a chocolate parfait.)

M.n.K: (Giggles.)

Kaiba: Five minutes, all of you.

Mokuba: Eh?!

M.n.K: No worries, Mokuba. Your turn isn't up until the next chapter.

Mokuba: Oh, good. More time for me to eat.

M.n.K: (Finishes her tea.) Alright, I'll be getting back to my post. Bakura, can you please do the disclaimer?

Bakura: (sighs) Let's get this over with. Kaoru doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the story of Aladdin. Everything rightfully belongs to Disney and Kazuki Takahashi. Except for her two characters.

M.n.K: Thank you. (She gets to her seat.) Alright, everyone! This one's going to be a blast! So, take up to your places! Let's keep it quiet on the set! Standby. Lights, camera, and. . . action!

* * *

Chapter 7: A Friend Like Scorpia!

It is now midnight in Egypt. Everyone in the kingdom is fast asleep. Except for an amber colored light that's shining from one of the windows of the Royal Palace.

Inside, Solomon is standing at the doorway to Yugi's bedchambers with Seto and Isis. With a worried expression written in his eyes, he can tell that something's not right with his youngest grandson. "Yugi?"

Sitting on his bed with his face buried in his hands is Prince Yugi, weeping still. Also there, comforting him are Atem, Téa, Serenity, Miho, Bakura, and Marik.

"The poor thing. . ." Uttered Isis.

As Atem wrapped his arms around his younger brother, Solomon went closer with the two priests. "Oh, dearest grandson. . . What's wrong?" He tries asking.

Yugi slowly brought his head up as he wipes away his tears. Then he answered with his voice trembling a little. "Dartz. . . has. . . done something terrible. . ."

Showing sympathy, the Grand Pharaoh pats his shoulder. "Ah, there, there now. We'll set it right." So, he sits down next to him to listen once Atem gave him some room. "Now, tell me everything."

While Solomon is listening to Yugi's story, things are different from below the ground where the Sphinx of Wonders once stood.

Inside, Serka is lying down on the back of the Red Eyes Black Dragon. She is still unconscious along with him from the fall amongst that terrible earthquake.

The first people to wake up are Joey, Duke, Tristan, Kuribon, and the Baby Dragon.

When they went up to Serka and Red Eyes, the two little monster spirits tried waking her up.

"Kuri! Kuri!"

"Hey! Hey! Serka! Wake up! You're still alive and so are we! The earthquake stopped! You wake up too, Red Eyes!"

Gradually, both: the street girl and the black dragon open their eyes.

While rolling off the dragon's back, Serka moaned as she rubs the back of her head while sitting up. "Oh. . . my head. . ."

"You took a rather nasty fall from the mouth of the cave." Said Red Eyes.

"Speaking of which. . ." Said Tristan. "Look up. . ." He points up to the ceiling.

Everyone looked up and they found that the entrance of the Sphinx cave had all but disappeared! Getting out is now pointless!

"We're trapped. . . !" Serka gasped softly. Then, she raises her fist up with anger. "Why. . . that two-faced son of a crocodile!"

Even the others joined in. Kuribon made a growl and Baby Dragon gave out a sharp hiss.

"Slippery double-crossing snake! After all of that trouble of surviving a lava pit for a treasure, he left us for dead in this here, cave!" Shouted Joey. Then, he feels a double-smack in the head! "Ow!" He looks behind him and it was from Tristan and Duke. "Geez! What was that for?!"

"If you hadn't touched that forbidden ruby and listened to us, we wouldn't be in that earthquake and we wouldn't be stuck here by now!" Barked Tristan.

This made Joey groan. "Agh! That again! I told you guys I was planning to put it back! I only wanted to have a closer look at that thing!"

"But you just can't resist touching a simple gemstone, can you?" Duke said, shaking his head.

Red Eyes also agreed. "Things could have been a lot worse. It would be wiser to listen to the maiden's warnings about these things beforehand."

Serka however sighed. "Oh. . . let that pass, everyone. You see, whoever or wherever that Arkana Magician was. . . he's long gone with that locket."

"Yes. . ." Baby Dragon sighed as well. "I guess it's best to just face the facts now."

But, for some reason, Joey smirked. "Heh! You really think so?"

"Huh?" They all turned to the blonde, skeptically.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Duke.

He continued grinning before turning to Kuribon. "Kuribon?"

The little spirit smiled as she reaches into his pocket, pulling out. . . the Millennium Locket! "Kuri!"

"It's with us the whole time!" Answered Joey!

Serka's eyes brightened up. "Oh! Jo'! Kuribon! You two clever rascals!" As she took it, she asked him. "How. . . how did you manage to get it back?"

"Well, nothing much. We just swiped it before biting and stomping him when he was about to stab you. So we saved not only you but also this locket."

She smiled thankfully. "Aww. . . Joey, thanks. . . I almost thought I was a goner."

"Kuri, kuri." Said Kuribon, crossing her paws.

"What did she say, Serka?" Asked Baby Dragon.

She answered. "She is talking about that Arkana Magician. She said cheaters don't deserve treasure. After all, she saved me from getting killed."

"Ah. . . I see."

"I never thought you're able to understand her." Said Red Eyes.

"Oh, it's a special little trait I have ever since I was born," Serka replied humbly. Then she looks at the locket she's holding in her hands. "Hmm. . . Now that the magician's gone and we're trapped down here, this is what we get for our work. . . all of that for some. . . beat-up, worthless piece of junk." She is now doubting about having this locket in her possession.

But, she happens to find something odd about it. "Hey. . . wait! I think there's something written here." Well, she could have sworn that she found a tiny scripture engraved next to the Eye of Udjat. . . or it could be her imagination playing with her. "It's. . . It's hard to make out. . ."

Serka decides to get a better look of it by rubbing the dust off the locket's symbolic eye. Then, all of a sudden, as Serka rubbed its surface, a bright golden aura starts to emit from it! Even the scorpion's ruby eyes start to glow. The locket, itself starts to vibrate as it shook in her hands! There's even a sound of high-pitched laughter coming out of it, which really surprised Serka.

Everybody else scooted away because they are all startled by the item's sudden movements!

Suddenly, the locket's Eye of Udjat shot out a bright ray of colorful, sparkling lights! As Serka grabs hold of it, trying to keep it in her grip, more lights of all shining neon colors shot out like a storm of fireworks!

Red Eyes brought the boys and the small spirits to take shelter behind a nearby rock. They all continued to watch the magical situation from there.

After another shower of glistening lights and crackling fireworks, a cloud of hot pink smoke spewed out of the locket's eye! It began to shroud and envelope Serka in it!

The smoke began to rise up high into the air until it takes the form of a young woman! The magical sensation of the locket stopped and right out of the blue, the smoke dispersed, revealing the young woman's appearance! She has a pretty attractive figure, long maple orange hair, and bright turquoise eyes. She is even dressed in the same attire as the legendary Dark Magician Girl but, it's all brownish-black and she had a ruby red skirt with it. On the edges of her eyelids, she wears red eye make up. She also carries a short magic wand in her hands. Around her neck is a golden choker.

The young woman looked at her surroundings and she felt like she had seen a lot of things before coming out of the Millennium Locket. "Oh, my!" Then, she yawned out loud, in front of the surprised street urchins and spirits. "Ten thousand years. . . can give you such a crick in the neck!"

Just before Serka can say something, she felt herself being lifted up from the ground and hanging from a part of the rock wall by the collar of her dress! Well, she is, thanks to the magic of the lady's wand.

"Hang on a second, will ya?" Then, the lady removed her choker, before rolling her head around a couple of times. "Woah. . . woah!" After putting her choker back on, she exclaimed out loud, turning her wand into a microphone. "Boy, oh boy! Does it feel good to be out of there!"

The boys and the three spirits quickly jumped out of their hiding place. They got Serka back onto the ground so they can all listen.

The young lady standing before them smiled and spoke into her magic microphone. "I'm telling you! It's nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen!" Then, she spots Serka and lowers her microphone to her. "Hi, there! Where are you from? What's your name?"

Well, Serka didn't know what to say for starters. She had never seen a microphone before, herself. So, she'll just have to go along with the introductions. "Uh. . . I'm Serka." She said replied.

"Serka!" The lady repeated happily! "Sounds almost familiar to me, but let's go with it!" Then, Serka's name is shown in neon colors next to her. "Hello, Serka! It's a pleasure of to have you on the show! Can I call you 'Sera' or maybe just 'Serkie'? Or how about, 'Lassie'? Sounds like 'Here girl!'" Then, she lets out a loud whistle before turning herself into a dog with maple orange fur! "Come on, lassie!"

Serka chuckled lightly at the humor. But, she rubbed the back of her head again and said to Red Eyes and Baby Dragon. "Gosh, I must have hit my head harder than I thought." She is still a tad bit clueless about what's going on.

The dog looked at her and asked. "Do you smoke? Mind if I do?" Suddenly, with a big, shocking _'bang!'_ and another cloud of smoke, the dog had reverted back to her normal form! This transformation even made everybody jump!

"Woah!" They exclaimed all together!

"What a surprise. . . !" Said Serka, placing her hand over her thumping heart. She really didn't expect that.

The lady chuckled at their reactions. But when she sees Kuribon running about, squirming, she said. "Oh, golly. I do apologize. I must have been bottled up for so long, I forgot how to manage my magic energy the right way."

"You have been cooped up for quite some time." Said Red Eyes.

Once she heard his voice, the lady's smile brightened for she seemed to recognize him and the Baby Dragon. "Oh! Red Eyes and Baby! Aren't you two a sight for sore eyes! I haven't seen you in a few millennia!"

"It's great to see you too! It's such a long time!" Squealed Baby Dragon as he fluttered up to the lady.

"Give me some paw, Baby!"

As the group watches the two giving each other a playful high-five and a noogie, Joey turned to Serka. "I didn't know these two are friends."

"Me neither." She replied.

"We've known each other for a long, long time, actually." Explained Red Eyes.

While Baby Dragon fluttered back to his friends, the lady begins to examine Serka for a closer look. "Say, you're a lot shorter than my last master. Well, it's either that or I'm getting bigger and taller. Look at me from the side. Do I look different to you?"

"Aw nah, you look just fine." Answered Duke with a cool tone in his voice.

But before anything else can be said, Serka interrupted. "Wait! Wait a minute. I'm. . . your master?"

"That's right!" Said the lady! Then, she cast a spell and a graduation hat appeared on Serka's head. "Whether it's a guy or a gal, a master can be taught! What do you wish from me?" Again, with her magic, she starts transforming herself.

First, she turns into the Queen's Knight. "The ever impressive. . . !" Next, she confines herself into a magical prison, created by the Spell Binding Circle. "The long contained. . . !" After that, she makes her way out of the circle and uses some magic of her wand to create a cartoonish version of herself, who squeaked. "The often imitated. . ." Finally, she begins to multiply herself while provoking. "But never duplicated!" Her clones even joined in on repeating the last word a few times.

Now, just when all of this transformation magic is beginning to make Serka's head spin, the lady announced proudly under the spotlight! "Scorpion Magician Girl. . . of the Millennium Locket! Yeah, right here! Direct from the locket! Right here for your very much wish fulfillments!"

The clones suddenly applaud and cheered for her.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!"

Surprised at what she just said, Serka stands up, asking the Magician Girl. "Woah! Woah! Woah! Did you say wish fulfillments?"

Scorpion Magician Girl answered, holding up three fingers. "Yes! Three wishes to be exact. And, absolutely ex-nay on to wishing for more wishes! Got it? Good."

Suddenly, a Slot Machine monster spirit appeared. "That's it." It beeped as it pulled its lever. The slots of his mechanical body start spinning. "Working. . . . working. . . ." One by one, each of his slots shows the Magician Girl's face. "Three!" They declared. "Ichi, ni, san. . ." Then the machine monster disappeared.

"No substitutions, extensions, or refunds." The female magician also added.

Serka couldn't believe her ears. She has a magic locket and this interesting and eccentric spirit who popped out of it is offering her three wishes! Perhaps, her life and her friends' lives won't be such a total loss after all. She whispers to her group with a grin. "Now, I know I'm dreaming, guys."

Dark Magician Girl spoke proudly. "Master! I don't you quite realize what you've got here!" With her magic, she gently places Serka upon a rock for a seat. "So, why won't you just ruminate whilst I illuminate. . . the possibilities!"

So, music began to play in the air! As everybody joins Serka to listen, the Magician Girl begins tapping her toes while singing and moving to the music!

 _"~Well, Ali Baba had them, forty thieves, Scherezad-ie wrote a thousand tales...~"_

Exactly forty thieves appeared and they start creeping towards the group with their swords. Then, they're stopped by the Magician Girl who magically appeared out of hiding.

 _"~But master, you're in luck 'cause up your sleeves, you got a brand of magic never fails!~"_ In a flash, she spooks the thieves away with a flash of light from her wand!

 _"~You got some power in your corner now! Some heavy ammunition in your camp!~"_ Again, with a blast of fireworks, she turns into her toon self. _"~You got some punch! Pizzazz! Yahoo and how! See all you gotta do is rub that 'Lamp'! And I'll say...~"_ Then, she changes back.

 _"~Mistress Serka, ma'am! What will your pleasure be?~"_ She casts another spell and everyone is sitting all together at a table with a menu in front of them. Then, the Magician Girl turns into a lovely cafe waitress! _"~Let me take your order! Jot it down! You ain't never had a friend like me! No, no, no!~"_

Another wave of her wand was made and a delicious looking six-course dinner is laid out on the table. Everyone's mouths began to water as she sang. _"~Life is your restaurant and I'm your maitre'd!~"_

After that, the restaurant setting disappeared and the Magician Girl is back into her original outfit. _"~C'mon whisper what it is you want. You ain't never had a friend like me!~"_ She multiplies herself again and the clones begin to crowd around Serka to clip her nails, trim her hair, and such. _"~Yes, ma'am! We pride ourselves on service! You're the boss! The Queen! The Sultana!~"_

Next, the whole chamber is transformed into the Magician's copy of the original treasure room of the cave! Serka finds herself on a Pharaoh's throne, surrounded by a big buffet of fruit, roasted meats, flatbread, and a few of Egypt's best desserts! Of course, her friends are all holding feathered flabellums to provide her cool air.

The Magician Girl pops out from behind the throne. _"~Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish! How about a little more baklava. . . ?~"_

Now, Serka finds herself standing on top of a food platter over a tall column, labeled 'A'. Then she fell over and landed on a tower of luscious fruit labeled 'B' before sliding down to the ground, next to the singing Magician Girl.

 _"~Have some of column 'A'. Try all of column 'B'! I'm in the mood to help you, girl! You ain't never had a friend like me!~"_ Then she begins her dance segment while scatting with the blue and pink Scapegoats!

 _"~Wa, wa, wa!~"_

"Woah, my!"

 _"~Wa, wa, wa!~"_

"No, no!"

 _"~Wa, wa, wa!~"_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

As soon as the marvelous magician finished her scatting, she summons four Kuribohs in four different colors. She begins juggling them in the air! _"~Can your friends do this?~"_ Then, she passes them over to Serka. _"~Can your friends do that?~"_

Serka took the liberty of juggling the Kuribohs around for a few seconds before spinning the white Kuriboh on the first finger like a basketball with one hand while juggling the other three with the other.

"Woah! Nice one, Serkie!" Exclaimed Joey in amusement.

"Thank you!" She is done with her trick and she passes the Kuribohs back to the Magician Girl.

Now, for the next demonstration of her powers, Scorpion Magician Girl pulls out a Magical Hat. _"~Can your friends pull this...~"_ She jumped into the big hat and with a slight _'pop!'_ , she came out as an orange bunny! _"~Out of their little hats. . . !~"_ Then the bunny turns herself into the Harpy's Pet Dragon! _"~Can all your friends go poof!~"_ With a fierce fire blast which shot past the teenaged urchins, the flames turn into a group of dancing girls and very attractive young men! _"~Hey! Looky here! Ha, ha!~"_

The ladies quickly dance their way to Joey, Duke, and Tristan while the shirtless men begin crowding around Serka with a wink and a smile. _"Oh my. . ."_ Serka thought to herself. This reminded her of the time when she and her friends stumbled into that gender-neutral harem house, back home.

 _"~Can all your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip! And then let the sucker disappear?~"_

Suddenly, the dancing girls and shirtless men literally disappear as the Magician Girl continued singing on. _"~So don't ya sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed! I'm here to answer all your midday prayers! You got me bona fide, certified! You got a magician for your charge d'affaires! I got a powerful urge to help you out! So, what's your wish? I really want to know! You got a list that's three miles long no doubt! Well, all you got to do is rub like so and oh! Mistress Serka, ma'am! Have a wish or two or three! Hey! I'm on the job, you big nabob! You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend, you ain't never had a friend, never had a friend. . . You ain't never. . . had a. . . friend. . . like. . . me!~"_

Now, to finally kick off the grand finale, the Scorpion Magician Girl cast a number of spells to bring in more dancers with, of course, some animals and guards with swords to join in with Serka, her friends, and the three monster spirits! The whole chamber echoed with music as it glowed brightly with colored lights! Everybody is having a lot of fun! The Scorpion Magician Girl is dancing to the last of the music with Red Eyes, Baby Dragon, and Kuribon while Serka is enjoying a great time dancing along with the animals! Duke and Tristan are dancing too. But Joey, however, is scooping up as much gold coins as he can.

 _"~You ain't never had a friend like me! Ha!~"_ As soon as the magician finished her song, she created a great whirlwind-like spell to bring the entire cavern back to normal. She immediately took a bow and received a delighted applause from everybody!

"Wow! That was brilliant!" Exclaimed the thrilled Serka as she clapped.

"That was fun! Huh, guys?" Asked Duke with a smile.

Tristan nodded. "Yeah! We should do it again!"

"Yeah!" Jumped Baby Dragon who also agreed. "We should! We should!"

The only exception is that Joey is checking his pockets for his gold. "Hey! Where did all my dough go?!" When he begins to realize it was all done by magic, then he scowls with disappointment.

While polishing her wand, the Scorpion Magician Girl asked Serka. "So. . . What will it be, master?"

Serka politely sits back onto her seat and begins to ask her. "Now, Scorpion Magician Girl. . ."

"Oh, if you feel like my monster spirit name is a bit of a mouthful for you, you can call me Scorpia if you like." Said the magician.

"Hmm. . . Okay, Scorpia is fine." Now, she can ask her, her question. "You're. . . gonna grant me any three wishes that I want, right?"

Scorpia answered her. "Oh, almost. There are some provisos, and a couple of quiv pro quos."

"Such as. . . ?"

Scorpia went closer to her. "Well, for that matter, let's go over the Millennium Locket Spirit Rule Book, shall we? Now, for starters, rule number 1: I can't kill anyone." Then, she makes a maneuver of turning her wand into a knife before stabbing herself with it and fainting! "Yech!" This act almost shocked Serka and the others.

Thankfully, she's okay, though. After all, she's a monster spirit. "So, don't ask." She uttered.

"We won't so please! Don't do that!" Exclaimed Serka and her friends all together.

"All right, all right." She said while recovering herself. "On to rule number 2! I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else." She blew a kiss and pinched Joey's cheeks playfully. "You little cheeky devil, you. . . !" She imitated. "I mean, we're nowhere near the time where the guys were all named Kevin and the girls were all named Brittney, are we?" Lastly, she faints again. "Rule number 3!" As she slowly sits up, she is turning into a zombie-like version of herself. "I can't bring people back from the dead. . . it's not a pretty picture. . ." Then, she shakes Serka by holding onto her shoulders, crying out. "I don't use the Call of the Haunted spell and I don't like doing it!" After returning to her original state, she takes another bow. "Other than that. . . you got it! It will be all self-explanatory."

"Hmm. . ." Serka thought and pondered contently about this along with her friends. Then an idea struck her mind as she smirked.

Tristan, Joey, and Duke can tell what she's thinking about and they returned the smile.

So, Serka began speaking. "Provisos? You mean, limitations on wishes? Heh." She turned back to them. "Some all-powerful spirit of a scorpion relic."

While she is busy talking, Scorpia slowly raises her head, having a pretty frightful looking glare in her eyes.

"Well, she even mentions that she can't bring people back from the dead." Said Tristan.

"I doubt she'll have the power to locate my sister." Added Joey.

Serka shrugged her shoulders as she got up from her seat with the group. "I don't know, you guys. She'll probably can't help us get out of this cave. Looks like we're gonna have to find our way out of here."

Before they can walk any further, a spark of fire was shot at the ground, causing them to jump up! This is done by Scorpia who is holding her wand.

"Excuse me. . ." She starts to say. From the tone of her voice, she didn't sound too happy. "Are. . . are you looking at me? Did you rub my locket? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And now, all of a sudden, you're starting to walk out on me?!"

Everyone turned to each other and smirked slyly. It seems this is part of their little idea. Especially Serka's.

Scorpia marches over, looming over them. "I don't think so. Not right now. . . you're getting your wishes! So, do me one favor! SIT DOWN!"

Immediately, everybody sat down. . . on Red Eyes' back.

Then, Scorpia hopped on too. With a big smile on her lips again, she begins speaking. "Attention, please! Before we begin today's flight, let us go over the safety procedures. In case of an emergency, the exits are located here, here, here, here, here, here. . . anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside while riding the dragon's back! Because, lady, gentlemen, and monster spirits. . . ready for taking off, Red Eyes!"

Without further ado, the dragon unfurled his wings after being dusted with Scorpia's magic.

As they rise up higher and higher and higher up towards the ceiling, Scorpia finishes her announcement. "We're. . . ." With another stroke of her wand, she blasts a hole through the ceiling along with some sand and out they went! "Out of here!"

"Wowee! We're finally out of that place!" Cried the teenagers as they soar into the sky.

"Kuri!" Squealed Kuribon as well.

As they soar their way out into the desert, they can see the sun rising over the horizon.

* * *

M.n.K: And, cut! Awesome everyone!

The cast: (They all hopped off from the set.) Now, you guys involved with this chapter, freshen up and take a break. Those who are and were not in this chapter must prepare themselves until their time is starting.

Mokuba: Wow! I've never seen anything like that. That new magician girl did a really great job!

Kaiba: (he nods, though he might not admit how impressed he is.)

M.n.K: I think so too.

Scorpia: Why thank you, young man. It was my finest hour.

M.n.K: Indeed. Now, while I'm preparing the next chapter, feel free to review or comment. Until then, I'll see you on the next chapter!


	9. Dartz's Devious Plot

M.n.K: *she is looking over and going over a bunch of story ideas, written down on paper.* Hmm. . . .

Mokuba: What are you doing?

M.n.K: Hmm? Oh, just going over a bunch of ideas for the next story I'll be planning in the future.

Mokuba: Will it have to do with our series?

M.n.K: Yes indeed. Anyway, what time is it? I think it's time to get this chapter started. :) What do you say?

Mokuba: Absolutely! I'll inform the others right away. (He leaves to get prepared.)

M.n.K: Thanks. My apologies for the delay if it's taking too long. This is a quick chapter and editing didn't take much longer either. With that said, Duke? Will you do the disclaimer this time?

Duke: Sure thing. Kaoru doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the story of Aladdin. Aside from her original characters, everything else belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and Disney.

M.n.K: Thank you. (She takes her seat on the director's chair.) Alright, let's keep it quiet on the set. Places everyone! Lights, camera, and. . . action!

* * *

Chapter 8: Dartz's Devious Plot

The early dawn soon became late morning. Back at the Royal Palace, everyone is assembled at the throne room. Grand Pharaoh Solomon is there along with Prince Yugi at his side. Next to them is Atem, along with his wife, Téa, the two handmaidens and the two bodyguards.

All assembled on the other side of the throne are Seto, Isis, Mahado and the other priests of the royal court. Of course, Kisara, Mokuba, and Mana are among them.

Kneeling before the throne is Dartz. He's also got Rex, Weevil, Ryou, and Malik along with him. The adviser is the main reason why everyone has gathered there.

Solomon got up from his seat and sternly spoke to his vizier. "Dartz, this is an outrage! If it weren't for all of your years of loyal service. But, from here on out, you are to discuss the sentencing of prisoners with me and the priests. . . _before_ they are beheaded!"

Dartz humbly bows his head and replied. "I assure you, your majesty, it won't happen again. I deeply request your forgiveness for my atrocious actions."

"We will forgive you this once." Said Atem. "But please, you must never ever trouble my brother like that again."

"He's right." Solomon nodded. Next, he takes his younger grandson by the hand. "So, Yugi. . ." Then, he also takes the adviser's, next. "And Dartz, let's put this whole messy business behind us. . . please."

As soon as the Grand Pharaoh released their hands, Dartz takes Yugi's hand and said while smiling at him. "My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well, young prince."

Yugi however furrowed without smiling back. He pulls his hand away and answering. "At least some good would come from my being forced to marry. When I am Pharaoh, I will have the power to get rid of fools like _you_. . . !"

Dartz just grinned and chuckled lightly as the prince marches off. Atem, Téa, Miho, Serenity, Bakura, and Marik just exchanged each other looks. So did Mokuba and Mana.

Solomon smiled contently. "Perfect! That's good. All settled, then. Now, Yugi. Let's get us back to the suitor business. . . Hmm? Yugi?" Then, he notices that his youngest grandson is walking out the corridor with his brother, his bodyguards and his friends. He quickly runs after them! "Yugi!"

The meeting is over. All of the priests and courtiers were dismissed. Seto however, cast a glare at Dartz as he walks off with Kisara, his brother, and the others.

As soon as everyone left, Dartz's smile slowly turned into a bitter frown. "Oh. . . if only I've gotten that locket!" He snarled slightly.

Malik huffed as he crosses his arms. He whispers to Ryou. "I'm having a possible theory that the locket is in good hands of someone else, by now."

Ryou nodded. "Yes. I'm quite sure of it too."

Dartz heard their whispers and asks them sharply. "What's that I'm hearing?!"

Startled, the two glanced a bit. Malik stood defensively in front of Ryou and answered. "Oh! Um, what we're saying is we're having a slight theory that that locket is still inside that sphinx cave."

"Yeah, he's right. That was all. There's nothing more than that." Added Ryou while playing with his hair a little.

Dartz didn't reply to this. He can only let out a sigh before commanding. "Oh. . . why won't you two. . run along and head back to the secret laboratory. . . And make sure no one suspects it. Do keep in mind about what I've told you about lying and hiding secrets from me!"

"Yes, master!" Immediately, the two hesitant boys ran off.

After they're gone, Rex commented. "It must be hard to find good apprentices these days, isn't it boss?"

"That's why I didn't invite them to come along when we took that girl to the cave. Talking of which, the little prince won't be seeing her again in a good long time." Dartz responded.

"I will have the power to get rid of fools like you! Nyeh!" Weevil imitated Yugi's voice. Then he groaned. "Oh! To think! We got to keep kissing up to that old chump! And his buggy-eyed chump grandson for the rest of our lives 'til we get down! You know, with overly pampered pests like him, it's always something. Ruined clothing, messed-up hair, and nowadays it's people murdering their girlfriends!"

Rex agreed as he walks with his master and his partner over to a balcony outside. "Grr. . . why, I'll also give that lizard prince something to complain about, soon enough! I would like to try stomping him if I ever had the chance!"

Then, Dartz spoke. "No, you two. Only until he finds a. . . _chump_ wife. . ." He looks down from the balcony and cringed at the leisurely sight he's seeing. Atem and Téa are having a conversation with Serenity and Miho, Bakura and Marik are playing another board game and Solomon is busy trying to talk to Yugi about selecting a fine suitor. . . as usual. "Then he and his brother will have us banished. . . or beheaded!"

"Ewww. . . . !" They all exclaimed together, imagining the dreadfully painful thought of it.

"But to make things a lot worse for us, they'll allow those two parasites, Ryou and Malik to go free!" Added Weevil.

"Hmph! I'll never allow it!" Said their master. "Not in my life!"

There is a pause of silence until Rex had an idea. "Hmm. . Oh! Wait! Wait a minute! Master Dartz! Boss! What if. . . _you_ were the 'chump husband'?"

"What?!" He turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Just what exactly are you saying?" Weevil also asked.

"Okay, okay. Listen closely." He said as he starts explaining his idea. "This may sound weird but, here it goes. You marry the Second Crown Prince, right? And then as soon as you get the eldest one out of the way along with his wife, you will become the pharaoh!"

After listening, Dartz pondered for a few seconds. Then, he grins for this is seeming to become crystal clear to him. "Oh. . ."

They walked back into the throne room and he sits down on Solomon's throne, picturing the results of this scheme in his devious mind. "Marry the brat. . . and I become pharaoh? The idea has merit in it!"

"Yes! Merit! Yes!" Answered Rex.

"Oh yeah! I know where this is going!" Weevil is beginning to catch up well on this, too. "And then after that, we'll drop grandpa-in-law and the little pretty boy, off. . . a. . . cliff!" Next, he climbs up to the headboard of the throne chair and performs an act of jumping off from it! "Yaaaaah! Ker-splat!" With that, he landed smack-dab onto the floor! It did hurt a little for him, but he was laughing, not crying. "Oh, ho ho ho! Ha ha ha!"

Rex and Dartz also laughed along too!

"Ha ha! Nice jump, bug boy!"

"I love the way your two foul little minds work!"

Lastly, feeling so proud for being so clever, the scheming vizier and the two crafty henchmen shared a hearty, yet sinister laugh which echoed throughout the throne room!

Meanwhile, Ryou and Malik have been listening to it all from a nearby wall.

After taking one more peek, Malik hid back and whispered to his friend. "This isn't going to sound good. I knew we can't trust him."

"Is there any way we can do to stop it?" Asked Ryou. "I doubt the Grand Pharaoh will listen to us if we tried warning him. But, too bad we're slaves to that deceitful cobra."

Malik tried thinking. But he said. "I'm not too sure, myself. But, let's just hope that the theory I mentioned comes true."

Then, they hurry back to the secret laboratory to avoid getting caught by their master.

* * *

M.n.K: And. . . cut! That's a wrap everyone! Good work!

YGO Cast: (they leave the set.)

Yugi: Phew. Another chapter finished.

M.n.K: Good work, by the way. :)

Yugi: Thanks.

M.n.K: Now, for all of you out there, the next chapter will appear soon. I'll be on break for a while until then. So, I'll see you soon.! Don't forget to review or comment if needed.


	10. The First Wish

M.n.K: Hi everyone. It's been quite a momentous wait, hasn't it? Well, I was celebrating Halloween a week back. I'm sure all of you have enjoyed yourselves with some tricking or treating.

Joey: We all did. (He eats a chocolate bar.)

M.n.K: Now we got a little chapter where our heroine has decided what to do for her first wish. Now to get started, Kaiba can you do the disclaimer?

Kaiba: The pleasure's all mine. Ahem. Kaoru doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the story of Aladdin. Apart from her character, everything else belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and Disney.

M.n.K: Thanks. Now, let's all get ready!

YGO Cast: (They all assembled to their spots on the set.)

M.n.K: Places. . . and. . . action!

* * *

Chapter 9: The First Wish

Later that day, the teenaged street urchins and their monster friends have flown all the way to a remote oasis in the desert. They were having some refreshments while riding Red Eyes' back.

As the dragon slowly came down to land, Scorpia turned herself into a cute looking flight attendant and announced to them. "Attention, please! On behalf of the entire crew, thank you for choosing Red Eyes Black Dragon Airlines for all your travel needs. For your own safety, ladies and gentlemen, please do not stand until the dragon has come to a complete stop."

Red Eyes landed gently on the soft sand and lowered his wings. Everybody stood up, stretched themselves, and hopped off his back.

"Thank you! Goodbye, now! Goodbye! Goodbye! Thank you! Bye bye!" Then, Scorpia reverts her outfit back to normal and asks Serka with a smile. "Well? Haha! How about that, Mrs. Doubting Dunyazade?"

Serka chuckled playfully. "Oh! You sure showed me. . ." Suddenly, her smirk reappeared as she turns to the magician. "Now, about my three wishes. . ."

Scorpia's starts to snicker after listening. "Doth my ears deceived me? Three?" Then, she declares out loud, holding up one finger in front of her. "You are down by one, girl!"

Again, Serka laughed while shaking her head. "No, no, no. I never actually wished to get out of the cave. Heh, you did that all on your own."

Well, the locket spirit was about to say something. Then after having a second thought and a sense of realization plummeting into her head, her jaw dropped! Serka's fake wish indeed took her by surprise. As she transforms herself into a pink scapegoat, she sighed. "Oh, why do I feel sheepish?" Next, she moves up closer to her. "All right, doo doo baa baa baa'd girl! But, no more freebies!"

"Sounds fair enough to me," Serka replied, shrugging. _"Good! Yes! For the time being, Serka, let's keep it that way."_ She thought. _"Now, on to the real wish business."_

As she trails along the sand with her feet, she thinks to herself aloud. "So, three wishes. . . I want them to be good. . ." Well, at first she had some things in mind, and they're all wonderful. But she still can't pick one, to begin with. So, she turns to Scorpia, who's contently sipping a coconut drink while Red Eyes is replenishing himself at the waterhole. She asked her. "What would you wish for, Scorpia?"

She blinks at her master. "Hmm? Me?" Puzzled by the question, she slowly sits down on the ground. After putting down her drink, she replied. "Why. . . no one's ever asked me that before. Well, in my case. . . uh, you know what? Forget about it. It's quite confidential and personal."

"What?" She asks again. She really wanted to know.

"No, no. I can't. Really." Still, Scorpia shook her head.

"Come on, tell me."

Seeing that she is insistent to know, Scorpia sighed and gives her, her honest answer. "Freedom. . ."

Serka blinked. Even her friends heard it. Then, she took out the Millennium Locket and looked at it. She asks her. "You're a prisoner of some sort?"

Scorpia shrugged. "By the looks of it, sure." She even gestured towards the gold choker around her neck. "I mean it's an important part of the whole 'Spirit of the Locket' gig. This is because I've got. . ." Then, she suddenly transforms into a radiantly stronger and ultimately magical form of her previous appearance! Her wand also turned into a magician's staff!

When this happened, the locket begins to glow and it lifts itself into the air while Serka is still holding on to it! The magician casts a spell into the sky to reveal the remarkable wonders of the universe, crying out! "Phenomenal cosmic powers. . . !"

After that, she quickly returns inside the locket, finishing with a high squeaky voice. "And itty bitty living space."

Once the sky returned to normal, Serka looked at the spirit sympathetically. "Oh, but Scorpia, that's terrible."

"Here, here." Joey, Duke, and Tristan agreed while Kuribon and Baby Dragon let out a sigh.

Scorpia reappeared out of the locket's eye. "But, oh. . . the wonderful thing is to be free. You see, it's not that you have to go, _'poof!'_ What do you need? _'Poof!'_ What do you need? _'Poof!'_ What do you need? To be my own, master, such a thing will have to be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world! But, what in the name of Hathor am I talking about? Let's get realistic here. This is not going to work out. No. Scorpion Magician Girl, wake up and smell the Baba Ghannoug."

"Why not?" Asked Serka.

"You see, the only way how I can get out of this is that if my master _wishes_ me out." She answered. "So, you can guess how often that's happened. You see, some masters, they're nice. . . 'Oh boy! Gosh!' And other masters. . . nyeh! They're not so nice." Then, she imitated in a deep baritone voice. "Serka. . . I. . . am your father!"

This even made the boys shudder fearfully at the sound of that deep voice.

"But you. . ." She speaks again in her original tone. "You're nice?"

Serka smiles reassuringly. "Well, yes I am. Tell you what. I will offer my help to you. I'll do the honor of setting you free."

However, Scorpia makes a doubtful scowl and replied monotonously. "Uh, huh. Yeah right. . ." Then, she turns herself into the Faceless Mage monster and starts giggling and dancing rather foolishly.

"Oh!" After being surprised, Serka quickly uses her own magic by clicking her fingers and summoning a magic spell tablet onto her hand. "Magic Tablet, activate! De-Spell!" With the spell reacting to her voice, her tablet uses its magic to revert the magician back to normal. She puts her tablet away and says to her. "Hey, really! I do promise. After I've done my first two wishes, I'll use the third wish to set you free." She even extends her hand out to her.

Knowing she really means it, Scorpia's lips curl up into a hopeful smile as she shakes it. "Well, here's hoping'. Okay, Serkie." Next, she summons her Magical Hat again. "So, let's make some magic!" She taps the hat with her wand twice, and the hat bursts out an explosion of confetti, playing cards, and a rabbit!

Then, she tosses the hat aside. "How about it, girl? What is it that you want most in your heart?"

Serka thinks for a few seconds. Then, a blush paints her cheeks as she makes her answer. "Um. . . well. . . there's this. . . boy. . ."

But, Scorpia blew on a horn and shouted while holding up a card that has a heart marked with an 'X'. "No, no! Wrong! I can't make anybody fall in love! Remember that?"

"Oh, but Scorpia. . ." Serka explained as she dances towards a nearby palm tree. "You got to believe me on this." She even leans against it with the blush still making her face pink. Why her eyes began to sparkle again. "You see, this boy I'm talking about is smart and. . . fun, and. . . well. . ."

"Cute?" Asked Scorpia.

"More than that. . . Attractively adorable!" She answered! "Gentle, tender, and pure-hearted even."

This even made the locket spirit smile delightfully. She can also imagine what her master is talking about.

Serka continued. "He's got these amethyst eyes that just. . . and this colorful hair. . . wow! And his smile. . . ha. . . I'm telling you, Scorpia. You'll never see another guy like him."

"I can see why." Scorpia is now having a formal relaxation moment at a table in the night time-like atmosphere she created. She is having sparkling cider with the boys while sitting on a chair and dressed in a beautiful burgundy evening dress. "C'est l'amour. . ." She says softly while raising her glass before taking a sip.

Then, Serka told her. "But, the conflicting issue is, he's the crown prince of Egypt. He wouldn't have a chance to see me, even if I have to be a. . ." Before she can go on, she suddenly pauses, for an idea struck her mind. "Hey. . . wait a minute. . . !" So, she turns to Scorpia. "Can you make me a princess?"

Scorpia used her wand and a book titled, 'Royal Recipes' appeared in her hands. She opened the book, flipped the pages and starts to scan it. "Hmm. . . let's see here. . ." She reaches into the book and pulls out a chicken with a crown on its head. "Chicken a la King?" The chicken even clucked and struggled in her hand's hold. "Nope!" After letting the bird go, she looks back into the book. "Alaskan King Crab?" Then, suddenly. . . "Ouch!" She pulls her finger back and clinging on to it is a real Alaskan king crab! She pries the spiky crustacean off her finger and mutters to herself. "I hate it when they do that!" Again, she returns to the book and flips a page. "Caesar Salad?" Then, a hand holding a dagger popped out! "Oh! Et tu, Brute?!" She recited before closing the book before reopening it. "Nope, nope! Not at all!" Now, she's on the right page. "Aha! To make a princess. . ."

So, she turns to her master. "Now, if it's an official wish, say the magic words!"

With a big, hopeful smile upon her lips, Serka announced. "Scorpia, Spirit of the Millennium Locket, I wish for you to make me a princess!"

"All right!" Without further ado, Scorpia tosses the recipe book aside, takes up her trusty wand, performs a dance and turns herself into a fashion designer. She's even got equipment set up for her.

Red Eyes, Baby Dragon, Joey, Duke, and Tristan took a minute to watch how this will go.

Scorpia walks over to Serka and examines her carefully. "Now, that plain beige dress and sandals combo is much too 3rd Century. These patches, what are we trying to say here? A beggar girl? No! Let's work with you, here." She takes out a roll of 'Magic Measuring Tape' and does a few quick measurements to analyze Serka's figure.

After twirling the measuring tape around and about her master's body a few times, Scorpia seems to be a bit stumped at first. Then, she's suddenly struck with an idea! "Wait! I think I got it!"

"Hmm?" Serka blinked.

"Bear with me on this. Here we go!" With a quick tug on the 'Magic Measuring Tape' and a big _'Poof!'_ , a cloud of purple smoke and sparkling glitter enveloped Serka! When the smoke cleared, a wonderful surprise has appeared! Serka is no longer a common, raggedy, street girl! Scorpia had turned her into a beautiful, elegant, and refined looking princess! Just right for any prince to select for a suitor!

"Wow!" The boys and the spirits gasped all together!

"Man, you look pretty ravishing that way, Serka!" Added Duke.

"Uh, huh!" Agreed Scorpia. "It's got 'Princess' written all over it and I like it! Mesopotamian beauty! Now!"

Serka looked at her new outfit with great appreciation. She even takes a moment to look at her new self in the mirror. Her hair is unbraided and it looked like it's been thoroughly brushed. Instead of her old patched dress, she is wearing a special Middle Eastern princess's outfit that consists of a desert twilight purple colored wide strap top with veil sleeves and a four platformed skirt, which covers a portion of her waist to match. She's also wearing leggings and shoes of the same color. A light purple veil is covering the lower half of her face and she is given a necklace and two golden bracers. As the finishing touch, an arc-shaped crown with a ruby and a white feather on top is on her head. Even her face is painted with a little makeup, but not too much.

After making a cute smile and a wink to her reflection, Serka felt happy, for she definitely looked like a princess in every which way. "My. . . this wonderful!" She even took a whiff of an aroma which is coming from her hands. "I also have a Moroccan rose scent."

"You do!" Said Scorpia. "I added a little perfume while transforming you. The guys will definitely go nuts over you that way. You'll knock 'em dead!"

Serka blushed and chuckled at the comment. "Well. . . I don't know about that. . ."

But, Joey stood up and said. "Hey wait! I think Serkie might not be the only one going fancy, here. So, how about dressing us up too, Scorpia?"

"Me too." Added Tristan.

"I can also use some new clothes as well." Said Duke.

Scorpia turned and beamed at the boys. "Of course, I don't want to forget my master's friends." After enveloping them with the same cloud of purple smoke and spinning a few quick twirls with the 'Magic Measuring Tape', she gives the boys new colorful tunics with accessories and three pairs of ivory pants and shoes for each of them. Why she even gave each of them a shamshir sword. "There! Serka's bodyguards are complete!"

The boys all looked at their new clothes too! "Woah!"

"I really look like a soldier in this! This is great!" Exclaimed Joey!

Tristan spoke proudly. "I can't believe it! I'm wearing real Egyptian cotton! My suit's got a cape!"

"My, my! I do look marvelous! If I do say so, myself!" Said Duke, lastly.

Serka smiled at her friends. "Well, I think you all look pretty dashing in those outfits."

They all bowed playfully while provoking. "Oh! We sure do, your highness!"

She even giggles at that title. Well, she's never called that way before.

Baby Dragon hopped up and down, squealing. "You guys look great!"

"Kuri! Kuri!" Squealed Kuribon, too.

Black Eyes nodded. "Not bad. . . not bad at all."

"But we seemed to be missing something, still." Pondered Scorpia. "What does it say to me? It says. . . ah! Mode of transportation. So, what we need is Kuribon!"

"Kuribon?" Asked Serka, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup!" So, Scorpia and turned to the little furry spirit and clapped. "Kuribon! Over here, girl!"

Well, the spirit, herself is a bit confused. "Kuri?" Then, she was struck by one of the magician girl's spells and is pushed forward to her.

"Here she comes!" Scorpia turns her wand into a microphone again and announces. "And now, to kick off the start of this momentous occasion, for giving our new princess a grand escort through the streets of Egypt, we're going to do so. . . by riding our very own. . . brand new. . . camel! Watch out, they spit."

In the exact same moment, Scorpia turned Kuribon into a plain old traveler's camel. But, after examining her in that form, she utters. "Hmm. . . not enough. . ." So, with a quick snap of her fingers, she turns the camel into a white stallion, which reminded Serka and the boys of Vivian's horse. Again, Scorpia groaned. "Ugh! Still not enough pizzazz!" She began thinking some more while clicking her fingers a few times. "Oh boy. . . let me see. . . What do I have in mind. . . ?"

Of course, while thinking and clicking, her magic transformed Kuribon into all the different kinds of migratory animals she can think of. When her thinking is at its limit, she reverts the now dizzy spirit back to normal. Finally, she's got a new one! "Yes!" She walks over to the small spirit and commanded as she waves her magic wand! "Ye shala mambo, she-me mammal!" She casts her spell and immediately transforms Kuribon into a big elephant with a pink garment on her head! She still keeps her ribbon around her tail.

"WOW!" Serka and the others are amazed.

"Oh! Yeah!" Scorpia exclaimed proudly. "Talk about trunk space, check this action out!"

"Yeah! Pachyderm Power! This is better than a tacky horse!" Commented Joey. "If that snob, Vivian was here, she will surely pass out from shock!"

Serka grinned at him. "Oh, definitely!"

Kuribon looks at her reflection in the water of the waterhole. After a few seconds of staring at her altered appearance, she blows a panicky trumpet sound through her trunk! She starts to climb up a coconut tree. But, she couldn't reach the top when the tree starts to bend over, sending her falling down upon her back with a thundering _'thump!'_

Serka giggled at her friend's reactions as she walks over to her. "Oh! Come now, Kuribon!" She even examines her trunk. "You look great!"

Kuribon makes a nervous moan at her.

But, Serka said, smiling warmly. "Oh, trust me. You'll be fine."

Then, Scorpia spoke up once more. "Serka's got her outfit, she's got her three bodyguards, she's got the elephant, but we're not through yet!" Again, her wand starts emitting a sparkling glow! "Hang on to your tiara, girl! We're gonna make you . . . a star!"

With that, she starts casting several more spells around the oasis to prepare Serka's return to Egypt in a whole new way!

For Serka, it seemed this is going to be better than she expected!

* * *

M.n.K: And. . . Cut! Nice job everyone!

YGO Cast: (They stretched and they got off from the set.)

M.n.K: Okay. Now, that's a wrap for this one. We'll be getting to work on the next one momentarily. As for those reading this, I'm sure you'll be wondering what will happen next. There may be some who may know. Anyhow, feel free to review and comment while the next chapter will be underway. Until then, I'll see you then. :)

Mokuba: Think we'll be getting it done even around Thanksgiving?

M.n.K: I'm sure we can, Mokuba. (she rubs his head.)

Mokuba: Oh.


	11. Princess Salvia

M.n.K: Hey everyone! I hope you're all doing well in spite of the cold weather, with the temperature dropping bit by bit and all. But, things have been well for me.

Kaiba: One minute, Kaoru.

M.n.K: Alright, I'll be there, Kaiba. As promised, I am able to get this chapter up before Thanksgiving. Something I know I can hardly wait.

Mokuba: Same here.

M.n.K: Ah, Mokuba. Just the person I want to see. Will you be a dear and do the disclaimer? It's your turn after all.

Mokuba: Oh, right! Will do. Kaoru doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the story of Aladdin. Everything except her character belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and Disney.

M.n.K: Thank you. Now with that said, let's get things rolling! Places everybody!

YGO Cast: (They all get ready for the chapter.)

M.n.K: Alright. Let's keep it quiet. From the top! Lights, camera, and. . . Action!

* * *

Chapter 10: Princess Salvia

Back in his throne room, Solomon is busy spending his free time, balancing and stacking small miniature figurines of the many Duel Monster spirits upon a side table. He is trying to make a tower of them that can be as high as his throne chair. "Hmm, now let's see here. . . what's next. . . ah! Yes." He picks up a small Kuriboh figure and he slowly, carefully places it on the top of the tower. Then he waits for a bit to make sure it won't do anything else to the other pieces; which it didn't and he smiled.

However, before he can place an Egyptian God piece on the tower, the throne room doors flew open, shaking the room, thus making the entire thing collapse! "Oh!"

Seto came into the throne room. He also has his brother and Kisara with him. "Your majesty!" He said urgently before bowing.

"Oh! Seto!" The Grand Pharaoh groaned. "Do you have to do that? Coming into this room at this time? I was almost done with that tower!"

Seto notices the scattered figurines and said. "Oh, well, forgive me for disturbing your leisure time, your majesty. But, Dartz wants to see you."

"Oh?" The Grand Pharaoh quickly sat back into his position as he sees his vizier coming in through the doorway with his henchmen.

Once they've entered, Dartz bowed and speaks up to him, holding a scroll. "Sire, I have finally found the perfect solution to the problem with your grandson."

"Yup, yup!" Saluted Rex as he marches up to Solomon's side with Weevil.

"The most divine solution to that buggy problem with your grandson. Yes! That's what we've got!" Added his partner.

Solomon's face brightened, eager to hear his idea. "Oh! Oh! Really?"

"Yes." Dartz nodded. Then, he unfurls the written scroll. "It's all right here." Then, he begins to read aloud as soon as everyone in the throne room is prepared to listen. "If the Crown Prince of Egypt has not chosen a wife by the appointed time, then the current ruling pharaoh shall choose for him."

Solomon takes out a batch of raisins from his pocket and tries to offer them to the two henchmen. While they're keeping their mouths sealed to avoid them, he sighed at him. "But, Yugi hated all of those suitors. How can I choose someone he hates?"

"Not to worry, my liege. There is more." Dartz stated, reassuringly.

Before either Rex or Weevil had a chance of saying something, their mouths are quickly stuffed with seedy raisins again. "Oh!" After coughing them out, they hurried back to their master.

Dartz continued. "If all were to result in the inevitable event where a suitable princess cannot be found, the Crown Prince must then be wed to. . . eh? Hmm. . ." He pauses for a bit before smirking. "Interesting. . ."

Now, Solomon is puzzled. "What? Who?"

Dartz answered. "The Royal Vizier. Why that would be. . . _me_. . ."

Seto, Mokuba, and Kisara exchanged each other looks after they've heard his answer.

Then, Solomon ushered Dartz to give him the scroll so, that he can have a closer look at what's been written. "But. . . but I thought the law says that only a prince can marry a princess. I'm quite sure. Dartz, I think this is. . ."

The bi-colored eyed vizier swipes the scroll away from his hands. "Ah, but desperate times call for desperate measures, my Pharaoh. . ." He removes his green stone charm off the crown of his head and he has the Grand Pharaoh gazing into it as it starts to shine brightly into his eyes.

"Desperate measures. . ." Solomon repeated as he endures his hypnotic trance.

Seto, Mokuba, and Kisara took a backward glance at what Dartz is doing.

Kisara began to quiver a bit as she somehow senses the strange power which is emitting from that ominous green light. "Oh. . . It's that strange light again. . . !" She whispered.

After hearing her whispers, Seto can presume that his subordinate is right. He takes another look at the vizier and the item he's carrying. _"That guy is definitely on to something. . . but what?!"_ He thought rather suspiciously.

Dartz chanted while holding his charm closer to the Grand Pharaoh. "You will order the young Crown Prince to marry me. . ."

Still hypnotized by the power of the small stone, Solomon spoke. "I. . . will order. . . the Crown Prince. . . to. . ." Then, he manages to shake it off, saying. "But, you're too old. You're a young man beyond Yugi's age, I mean. Above all else, your status doesn't count for. . ."

But, the frustrated vizier interrupted forcefully, while holding the stone charm, still. "The young prince WILL marry me. . . !"

"The young prince. . . will. . ."

Just when he's about to go on in his hypnotic state, a loud trumpeting fanfare resonating from outside distracts him!

"Oh! Oh! What is that?" Solomon hops out of his throne and runs outside towards a balcony. "That music!"

Both: the Adviser and the High Priest along with their followers have heard it too as they looked out to the balcony.

Even Isis have heard it while praying in the Palace Temple. "Oh!" She slowly rises up while feeling another sense of something unusual coming from outside. Something she may have been expecting to see as to what she had been foretold by the gods. "Could it be?" She asks herself before making her way to the palace throne room. "Could it be that the scorpion my Millennium Necklace have shown me is approaching?"

Back at the balcony, Solomon couldn't believe the sight he's seeing outside! "Ha ha! Seto! Dartz! You must come and see this!"

Approaching towards the busy streets of Egypt's marketplace is a large regal parade lead by Scorpia, dressed in her finest robes. While leading the regal procession into town, she calls out to the unsuspecting townspeople gleefully. "Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! People from the high and low estate! Those whose places are the closest! Even those among the poor who still look fabulous! May I happily present to you. . . Princess Salvia of Babylon! The love of Prince Yugi's life! Here she comes! The rose of the Great Desert! The bold phoenix of her kingdom! The pride and joy of her people! Her fabulous highness herself is here right now, parading by through your streets today, ready to be welcomed by you as your outstanding guest of honor in Egypt! So prepare yourselves and put your hands together, folks, 'cause I repeat! Princess Salvia is in the house!" With a stroke of her wand, she cast fireworks into the sky!

With that, the royal announcers and scholars sang out! _"~Make way. . . for Princess Salvi'!~"_

Now, all of the townspeople are turned up in their ears. They all paused at whatever they're doing and turned to see the oncoming parade. Even some are looking out from the windows of their homes.

Then a group of royal guards and swordsmen came singing. _"~Say hey! It's Princess Salvi'!~"_ They are also followed by a group of dancing girls along the way.

In the midst of all this excitement, some men whispered to each other amongst the crowd. "Salvia?"

"There's another princess for the prince?"

"Looks like it to me."

"Where could this royal lassie be coming from this time?"

"I hear them saying she's from Babylon."

"Wait! Did you say Babylon?!"

Then, Scorpia marches down the streets, singing. _"~Hey! Clear the way through the old bazaar! Hey you! Let us through! It's a bright new star! Oh, come! Be the first on the block to meet her eye!~"_

Now, it's all clear to the townsfolk! This is a procession heading its way to the palace! So as they all stand aside to clear the path, they are all waiting and cheering with anticipation to see the royal newcomer.

Of course, Solomon, Dartz, Weevil, Rex, Seto, Mokuba, and Kisara are witnessing this from the palace balcony. Isis, Mahado, and Mana are the last to arrive there. They are wondering who she is too.

Scorpia continued. _"~Make way! Here she comes! Ring bells! Bang the drums! Are you gonna love this gal? Princess Salvi'! Fabulous she! Princess Salvia!~"_

Once her name is announced, a group of attendants, riding on Kuribon; who's now an elephant, moved away their long flabellum fans to reveal Serka as Princess Salvia! Accompanying her as well are her friends, who are now her three bodyguards.

'Princess Salvia' smiled through her veil at the crowd below and made a delighted wink in the eye!

The men who had been whispering about her earlier caught a glimpse of her wink and gawked with astonishment! "Wow!"

Scorpia comes up to Mai and her guards from behind and uses her magic to make them kneel before the princess. _"~Genuflect! Show some respect down on one knee!~"_

With her trunk, Kuribon also waved to everyone in the audience.

While Solomon is enjoying the music from the parade, Seto, Isis, Kisara, and Dartz continue to watch.

As his brother is dancing to the music with Mana, Seto placed a hand on his chin. "Hmm, I don't recall us summoning a Babylonian princess beforehand."

"I don't either." Said Isis.

"Oh, but who cares if we do or if we don't!" Said the Grand Pharaoh with excitement in his eyes. "Yugi can't turn this one down! This is just getting better and better!"

Weevil and Rex are enjoying the music too until they received a glare from Dartz.

 _"~Now try your best to stay calm. Brush out your Sunday salam! Then come and meet her spectacular coterie!~"_ Scorpia gathered up a few men from the crowd and organized them in a tower to help them see the princess up close.

Princess Salvia carefully treads upon Kuribon's back to meet them and shake hands with them. Some of the men are polite enough to kiss her hand.

 _"~Princess Salvi'! Mighty is she! Princess Salvia!~"_

Suddenly, the tower of men gave way and tumble down upon the princess into a pile. But, luckily with Scorpia's spell of enhanced strength, she is able to lift them all up into the air, forming a tower shaping like the sun!

 _"~Strong as ten regular men, definitely!~"_ Next, Scorpia turns herself into an old lady. _"~She's faced the galloping hordes!~"_ Next, a small young girl with a wooden shamshir. _"~A hundred bad guys with swords!~"_ Lastly, an aristocrat lady. _"~Who sent those goons to their lords?~"_

Then, the attendants, soldiers, dancers, and subjects all sang. _"~Why, Princess Salvi'!~"_

After reverting back to her first parade outfit, Scorpia pointed. "That's her! Right there!"

Serka is waving to everyone below, smiling brightly and enduring the delightful moment. After being scorned by them during her life as a street rat, she is now admired by them as a princess! _"How wonderful!"_ She thought.

While this is still going on, Miho is the first person to spot the parade from another balcony. "Oh? What's this?" After seeing the new princess, she called out. "Hey! Yugi-sama! Téa-chan! Everyone! Come here! Look at this!"

Yugi, Atem, and everybody else came out of the living room to see what she's seeing.

"What's going on?" Asked Bakura.

"What is it, Miho?" So did Marik.

She answered them. "It's a royal parade. A new princess from Babylon is coming to see us."

"A new princess?" Asked Téa.

"Babylon?! You mean the home of the Hanging Gardens?" Asked the two bodyguards together.

"Yeah." The handmaiden nodded.

Of course, Yugi can already tell it's a royal procession from the looks of it.

Salvia's attendants began demonstrating the various riches as they continued marching. First, came the royal jewelers. _"~She's got seventy-five golden camels!~"_

"Don't they look lovely, June?" Asked Scorpia.

Then came the female attendants on another marvelous float. _"~Purple peacocks, she's got fifty-three!~"_

"Fabulous, simply! How I love the feathers!" She spoke again as those beautiful birds wave their magnificent tails! _"~When it comes to exotic type mammals. . . Has she got a zoo? I'm telling you! It's a world-class menagerie!~"_

Also seeing this excitement are the same young men from that gender-neutral harem house.

Scorpia appeared on their balcony dressed as a harem girl and introduced more about this special princess. _"~Princess Salvi'! Lovely is she! Princess Salvia!~"_

The young men even get to sing along. They are already finding this princess rather attractive. _"~There's no question this Salvia's alluring! Never ordinary, never boring. . .~"_

Serka even takes the notion of those young men. Then, she felt a tap on the shoulder by Duke. She leans over and hears him whispering something in her ear. "Yes? Mm-hmm. . . eh? What? Do I really have to?!" She whispered back.

"Come on, I know you can do it." He whispered again. "It really sells it, you know!"

"Oh. . . All right. . ." So, 'Princess Salvia' stands up from her seat and strike a pretty alluring and diverting pose by placing one hand behind her head and the other on her hip. She even lifted her right shoulder.

Once she had done her pose, she felt another spell being cast upon her from Scorpia. She is now wearing a perfume that is far more irresistible than the last one! She can even hear some wolf whistles and catcalls from most of the men in the crowd below.

 _"~That physique! How can you speak, while you're weak at the knee!~"_ Sang Scorpia.

 _"~Everything about the girl just plain impresses!~"_ So did the harem boys who caught a whiff of the princess' new magnolia, lavender, and lotus blossom scent.

"More! More!" Cheered the guys down below!

 _"Oh boy. . . I don't know if this is really necessary!"_ Serka thought as she did another pose for them.

While the men are cheering and whistling louder than before, one of them turned to his friend. "Oh! I'm in love!"

From his balcony, Yugi and his company were still watching this. The young prince put his chin on his hand for he is hardly in favor of this scene.

However, Bakura and Marik are. "Woah! Did you see that?" He asked his sandy blonde partner.

"Yeah. I did. What a girl!" He replied.

Scorpia and the harem boys continued to sing. _"~Well, get on out in that square.~"_

 _"She's a winner, she's a whiz, she's a wonder!~"_

 _"Adjust your veil and prepare!~"_

 _"She's about to pull my heart asunder!~"_

Serka sat back down and after that, she blows a kiss to the boys with another wink.

 _"~To gawk and grovel and stare at Princess Salvi'!~"_ Scorpia finished as she returned to the parade.

 _"~And I absolutely love the way she dresses!~"_ The harem boys also finished as they fainted and swooned with delight from the kiss that's blown to them!

As 'Princess Salvia' marched onward on her elephant, the same big, plump man from days before smiled and chuckled foolishly as he watched her go. Before he can try beckoning her with a cat call, he is then knocked on the head by his large wife.

Back at the palace balcony, Atem and Téa stared at this idly. "Wow! That's one attractive princess!" She commented. "She really knocked them dead!"

"I'll say. . ." Atem chuckled lightly.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Serenity.

"A rather totally cool princess, more likely." Said Bakura once more. "She really has a way with the dudes."

But, Yugi looked like he had just about enough of this. So, with a slight scoff, he marches back inside the living room.

Everybody else noticed his actions. They exchanged looks at each other and shrugged.

Back in the parade, more attendants are marching along with the princess. _"~She's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys!~"_

Even Mai and her fellow palace guards are dancing along! _"~Oh! She's got the monkeys! Let's see the monkeys!~"_

 _"~And to view them, she charges no fee!~"_

Princess Salvia and her bodyguards took out a couple of big sacks of gold coins and they give them all away to the townsfolk by the handfuls!

As they gathered around and about to collect the money, they cried out happily! _"~She's generous! So generous!~"_

As soon as all the gold is given away to all social classes, Princess Salvia waves out to them as she beamed. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you, everyone! And thank you!" Being given a big cheer from the entire village, she went on marching to the palace.

The ensemble of subjects and attendants continued to sing with Scorpia. _"~She's got slaves, she's got servants and flunkies! Proud to work for her! They bow to her whim, love serving her! They're just lousy with loyalty to Salvi'!~"_

"Oh boy! Oh boy!" Solomon hurries over to the main door of the throne room with the two priests and everyone else following behind. He just couldn't wait to meet this extraordinary princess, thus hoping his grandson will take her as his bride this time! Then, he turned to Seto. "Quickly! Get the other priests assembled!"

"Yes, your majesty!" Then, he went off with his brother and his subordinate.

Solomon is about to open the door until Dartz blocked it.

Suddenly, a rumbling sound was heard along with the parade music! _"~Princess Salvi'. . .~"_ Then, right in front of the old king, the doors flew open, allowing entrance for the Princess to step in as Kuribon dances through the doorway!

 _"~Princess Salvi'! Amorous she! Princess Salvia!~"_ Sang all the dancers, servants, and attendants!

Scorpia went up to Solomon with a smile. _"~Heard your Crown Prince is a sight! Lovely to see!~"_

Dartz groaned for a not only he didn't expect this princess and her elephant to burst in so suddenly, but also he did receive quite a painful hit from the door. So did his henchmen!

Scorpia danced around with the Grand Pharaoh before sending him flying to take a seat on his throne. _"~And good people is why she got dolled up and dropped by. . .~"_

Then everybody joined in the finale. _"~With sixty elephants, llamas galore! With her bears and lions, a brass band and more! With her forty fakirs, her cooks and bakers, her birds that warble on key! Make way. . . for Princess Salvi'!~"_

With that, Scorpia returns to the Millennium Scorpion Locket in ten seconds flat. Serka had kept the locket tied to her waist and kept it hidden underneath the waist scarf of her outfit.

So, with help from Joey, who summoned Red Eyes, Princess Salvia did a wonderful mid-air dancing stunt, landed on his back and flew down from Kuribon along with her three bodyguards to meet the Grand Pharaoh! Once they did, they all bowed respectfully, as it is proper.

Dartz closed the palace's main doors after pushing the rest of the parade out. Then he sighed heavily with exhaustion as he slid down to the floor.

Solomon applauded with delight for the whole thing! "Oh! Splendid! Splendid! Absolutely marvelous!"

Even the other priests have shown up to see the new princess.

Atem and Téa arrived also arrived in the throne room.

Then, Solomon asks his eldest grandson. "Atem? Isn't your brother with you?"

Atem replied simply. "He's. . . He's getting ready. But I'm sure he'll be here."

"That's fine. No rush." Solomon answered back with a smile before turning back to the new suitor.

Princess Salvia raised her head and happily greeted while hopping off Red Eyes' back. "Your majesty, I have journeyed from across the Great Desert to seek your second grandson's hand!"

Solomon cheerfully greeted back as he shakes her hand. "Princess Salvia of Babylon! Of course! I am delighted to meet you." He notices the three boys behind her. "And um, may I ask who are these young men?"

Salvia answered. "Oh, these guys are my three best bodyguards. Jonouchi, Honda, and Otogi."

"Your majesty. . ." They said humbly.

"I see." Then the grand king began introducing the members of his Royal Court and his family as soon as they're assembled. "Oh, this is our high priest, Seto. And those two are his younger brother and companion, Mokuba and Kisara."

Salvia nodded her head at them. "Pleasure to meet you."

Seto smiled. "Likewise. . ." Then, he takes a look at Joey and smirked. "But, I never thought that one of your bodyguards happens to be a golden retriever."

Joey growled. "What?! What did you call me?!"

"Woah! Woah there, partner!" Said Tristan, trying to restrain him.

"Calm yourself, Jo'." The princess beckoned, before saying to the Grand Pharaoh. "Pardon his behavior, your majesty. Sometimes, he can be reckless, that way."

Then, Joey groaned at what she said.

"That's simply fine, my dear." He answered before continuing. "Next, we have our Healing Priestess, Isis and our Court Magician, Mahado. The girl behind him is his pupil, Mana."

The two priests and the student bowed their heads lightly.

"Welcome to Egypt, fair princess." Said Mahado.

"Then, here's my eldest grandson, Atem and his wife, Téa from the Roman Empire."

"Of course, of course." Said the princess, smiling. "I'm very familiar with them, your majesty."

Solomon blinked. "Oh, really?"

"Absolutely." Then, she signals Duke to bring out something from a large chest. A beautiful bouquet of flowers, neatly arranged in a ceramic vase. She takes the flowers from her bodyguard and walks over to the couple.

She spoke to them. "As princess of Babylon, I happily want to present these flowers to you, Princess Téa and Prince Atem, as a gift to congratulate your marriage."

"Oh. . . !" Téa is speechless. She has never seen such exotic plants before. She gratefully receives the gift. "Why, thank you, Princess Salvia. . . they're lovely!"

Atem asked her. "Are these really for us, princess?"

"Of course!" She said, smiling brightly. "These are samples of the finest flora picked directly from the Hanging Gardens. I'm told by the gardeners there, that they'll bloom even better when given fresh water from the Nile."

"No wonder they're so beautiful. They are definitely from the legendary Hanging Gardens." Complemented Téa

Atem smiles at Salvia. "Do give the gardeners and your people our warm regards, and thank you."

Serka, under her disguise, smiles back at him with a light blush. "You're most welcome, your highnesses."

Solomon smiled too. "Wonderful, princess. And uh, lastly, here is my royal vizier, Dartz. He's delighted to meet you too."

Dartz just stood at his spot while looking at the new princess sternly and greeted monotonously. "Ecstatic. . ." Then he went up to her. "But, I'm afraid, Princess Salvio. . ."

"Ahem!" Serka clears her throat as she corrects him. "Uh, Princess 'Salvia', if you don't mind."

"Whatever. . ." He answered. "You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to. . . !"

Then the two notices Solomon walking up to Red Eyes. "Hey! I like this! This is the first time I've seen the mystic Red Eyes Black Dragon, here in this palace!"

Red Eyes bows his head. "Very pleased to make your acquaintance, your majesty."

"Ah! You can talk too!" He replied back. Then, he looks up at Serka. "Well I don't suppose, I'd like to. . . uh. . . hmm?" He gestures to the air.

Serka as Princess Salvia understands what he meant. "Oh, why certainly your majesty." So, she helps him on to the dragon's back. "Allow me. . ."

Solomon, filled with glee got on to Red Eyes. But, before the dragon can take off with him, he is suddenly stopped by Rex and Weevil, who used the Chained Energy spell to hold him down.

Of course, this was under Dartz's orders. "Sire, I must advise against this." He uttered.

However, Solomon scoffed. "Oh! Do lighten up, Dartz! Learn to have a little fun, will you?" Then, he takes out a De-Spell tablet and frees Red Eyes from the energy chains! Then, they immediately take off into the air!

The strong magic of De-Spell also sent the two henchmen into the air, flipping in circles before landing on the floor quite painfully.

Red Eyes Black Dragon is now taking the Grand Pharaoh for a thrilling ride as they flew here and there around the throne room.

While Solomon is having fun, Dartz walks over to Salvia. "Just. . . where did you say you are from."

"Hmm. . ." The new princess rubs the back of her head and answered. "Oh, well like my attendants said, I'm from Babylon. But, I believe it's much farther than you'd travel, I'm sure."

He and his henchmen stared at her. "Try me. . ."

They're about to engage further in their discussion when Solomon suddenly flew over their heads! They all ducked immediately.

This also took Weevil and Rex by surprise. Because, before they knew it, they started running around the room as the dragon gave chase! "Ah!"

Atem, Téa, Seto, and the others tried stifling their laughter as they watched this hasty game of cat and mouse. . . or hawk and rat in this case.

Weevil and Rex continue trying to run from Red Eyes. "Hey! Watch it! Watch it!"

"Like he said! Watch it with that giant black lizard!"

Then suddenly, "Woah!" They were swept off their feet by the dragon as he flew past them! While they're running still, they thought it is safe for now. "Phew!" However, their thoughts dashed when they ran smack-dab into a stone pillar!

"Ooooh!" Everyone winced at the collision.

The two injured henchmen stood there for a few seconds before falling down upon their backs. As they laid there on the floor, it is possible they're seeing Solomons flying on black dragons in circles, squealing, "Have some grapes! Have some grapes! Have some grapes!" instead of stars.

"Ooh! Watching an accident like that really made my teeth hurt!" Commented Salvia.

Solomon exclaimed as he sails down. "Woohoo! On my way and ready to land! Dartz! What do you think, now?"

"Spectacular, your highness." He said bluntly.

As they made it back to the ground, Solomon was tossed off Red Eyes' back and he landed next to his eldest grandson. "Whoo! That was lovely! I haven't had something this fun in years!"

Red Eyes, himself is a little bit dizzy from all that flying. He even collapsed on to the floor. "Hah. . ."

Atem looked at Salvia. "You didn't mention to us that your kingdom is familiar with Duel Monsters."

"Oh, we were just learning about them, lately." She answered. "Missionaries and traveling magicians from Egypt taught us everything you all know. So, Red Eyes here is Jonouchi's monster spirit. He's also got Baby Dragon."

"Ah, I see. So missionaries taught you Duel Monsters." He said back with astonishment.

"Yeah, they're quite a thrill. You'd say so too. Won't you, Grand Pharaoh?" She said.

Solomon answered as he dusts himself. "Yeah. Yes, I do think so. I do have a knack for it as everyone else does." Then, he chuckles as he pats the princess on the back. "Everyone, she is indeed a very impressive youth and a princess, besides. . ."

Then he went over to Dartz and whispered in his ear. "If we're lucky, you won't be marrying Yugi after all, will you?"

But, Dartz protested quietly. "But, I don't trust her, sire!"

"Nonsense!" Said the Grand Pharaoh. "What's the harm? There's one thing that I'm always proud of myself, Dartz and it's this. I'm an excellent judge of character."

Téa smiled. "Now, you said that all the time, Solomon. Even before Atem and I are married."

"Oh! Sure. Excellent judge, all right. . . not!" Remarked Rex after he and his partner have recovered.

In a moment, Yugi made his way to the throne room with his bodyguards and Téa's handmaidens. He came in just in case if his grandfather has summoned him to meet the new princess.

"Hmmhmm!" Solomon chuckled again. "Yugi will definitely like this one!"

With a light blush, sparkling eyes, and an excited smile, 'Salvia' replied. "And I'm pretty sure I'll like Prince Yugi. . ."

"Oh, you definitely will, your highness." Said her three bodyguards, with a smile too.

She returns the comment with hers as she can feel her pulse picking up speed. _"Oh boy. . . I don't know if I'm ready! Heart, be still. . ."_

Suddenly, Dartz pushed her aside, a bit roughly. He provokes to the Grand Pharaoh. "Your majesty, no! I'd rather intercede on Yugi's behalf."

With a stern look in the eyes, Yugi kept a close watch on the situation.

Dartz continued. "This girl is nowhere different from the others!" Then he turns to her, glaring at her slightly. "What makes you think she's worthy of the Crown Prince?!"

Salvia just smirks at the vizier as she plays with a lock of his turquoise hair, whilst saying. "Your majesty, I am Princess Salvia of Babylon." Then she giggles. "Just let him meet me. I will win your younger grandson."

However, this only made the Crown Prince scoff! "How dare you. . ."

This brought everyone's attention. They all stood rather nervously in the room. They knew this is going to happen. Especially Solomon, Atem, and Seto.

"All of you!" Yugi shouted. "Standing around, deciding my future! Hate to break this up to you, princess. But, I am not a prize to be won!" With that, he storms out of the throne room with his friends!

"Oh. . . !" Atem sighed, placing a hand upon his head. Then he turns to Salvia, bowing his head apologetically. "Please forgive my brother. It appears that he may be a bit fresh with bride-searching, still. I hope you'll understand." So, he goes after him with his wife following him. "Yugi! Yugi!"

Solomon also sighed. "Oh, dear. . ."

Salvia looks to the elderly king with a nervous expression. "Um. . Was it something I've said?"

The Grand Pharaoh just took her hand and went towards the main door with her. "Uh, don't you worry, Princess Salvia. Just give Yugi time to cool down. He's just a bit. . . selective when it comes to suitors. . ."

Once the throne room is again cleared of everyone, Dartz only stared darkly at Salvia. He utters in a cold voice while cringing. "I think. . . it's time to say goodbye to Princess Salvio. . ." He is now believing that a bigger obstacle is standing in his way to fulfill his plans. So, he should come up with something. . . rather cruel enough to remove it!

* * *

M.n.K: And. . . cut! Great job everybody! (she applauds.)

Yugi: Phew! Nice one with the parade, Kaoru.

M.n.K: Thanks. It's fun to write. Especially the intro Scorpia did. (smiles.)

Duke: It's a cute one.

M.n.K: Again, thank you.

Joey: And the next chapter will be even more exciting.

Duke: With a romantic touch, too.

M.n.K: Hey, that's my line, you two. But that's okay. (giggles.) You heard those two. The next one will be an exciting one indeed. Love will start to bud in it as well! By the time it's on its way, feel free to review or comment. Stay tuned!


	12. A Whole New World

M.n.K: (Preparing Christmas cookies while singing.) ~When we finally kiss goodnight, how I hate going about in the storm. But if you really hold me tight, all the way home, I'll be warm.~

YGO Cast: Kaoru!

M.n.K: Hmm? Oh! Right! (Turns around.) Hello everyone. Hope Thanksgiving has gone great for you. I bet you all had a lot of delicious things. Mine went well too. And now, once again it's Christmas season. I bet some of you are getting ready for it as well. I know I have. In the midst of all the holiday excitement, I have been editing this chapter and now it's up to date.

Kaiba: Five minutes, Kaoru. You better wrap up in what you're baking there. (Leaves.)

Meanwhile, Malik is peeking out of the dressing room. After making sure no one's watching, he runs off somewhere with something in his hands.

M.n.K: Coming! (She puts the prepared cookies in the oven and sets the time. Then she heads to the set.) Now, let's get this underway. So, who's the disclaimer this time?

Mokuba: That will be Bakura's turn.

M.n.K: Ah! Yes, of course. Bakura, can you do it, please?

Bakura: (sighs.) Let's get this over with. Kaoru doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the story of Aladdin. Only her character. Everything else belongs to Konami, Kazuki Takahashi, and Disney.

M.n.K: Thank you. Now let's keep quiet and take it from the top like we rehearsed! This is going to be a romantic one! Places, everyone! Lights. . camera. . action!

* * *

Chapter 11: A Whole New World

Another peaceful evening has fallen upon the Egyptian kingdom. Although things are quiet and content, after Princess Salvia's sudden arrival, it's still being whispered amongst the people of the nobility and gentry. Even the word is also spread among the staff of the Royal Palace. Only a few of them are rumoring a single hope that the Princess will have to keep trying until Yugi accepts her offer.

Her sudden appearance into Egypt is also heard of by Ryou and Malik. As they walked down the palace halls with a handful of written papyrus scrolls for their master, they are talking about her.

"Did you see the way she brought all of those single men to their knees during the parade?" Said Malik. "Boy! She really whooped them good! I think it has something to do with the perfume she's wearing."

Ryou shrugged. "Well, it's not every day they've seen a person like her. I mean, I think any girl can possibly be that way."

"Come on! What do you mean by, 'any girl', Ryou?" He said back. "The guards have seen it too and right now, they're all talking about it. They even mentioned that everything Salvia is, Princess Vivian isn't. Well, I mean she is far different from her and the rest of Prince Yugi's suitors."

"Well, you're right about that." His white-haired friend chuckled warmly. "She gave away a whole lot of gold coins to almost the entire village. I've sensed a tremendous power of generosity from her as we watched the parade."

Malik nodded. "You got that right."

Then Ryou said. "But, I've also sensed something else. . ."

His partner blinked. "What? What is it?"

He answered him "I've picked up a strange yet familiar force of power coming from that Princess. It's the same kind as the one I've felt when Dartz found the "Diamond in the Rough" Girl. In addition to that, I've felt something else. It's about the same kind of power I can pick up when the other priests' millennium items are near."

Malik pondered after listening. "The same power. . . then that would mean. . ." Now, something clear is coming to him. "My theory. . . !"

"That might be it!" Said Ryou. "Thank the gods that Dartz doesn't have it now."

"And what about the first source of power you've mentioned?" Malik asked.

"Well. . ." Ryou wished he can answer him. But, he heaved a sigh. "About that, I don't really know. It's still a mystery to me. But, I do know for certain it should be strong enough to confront whatever Dartz is planning."

"Let's hope so." Malik agreed. "Ah! We should hurry and bring these things to the lab, or else he's going to turn us into stew!"

"Yes! We must!"

As they began running down the hallway, they bump into something or rather. . . someone and fell! "Oof!"

"Hey! Do you mind?!" A voice shouted. It is Bakura. He was walking down the hall with Marik.

"Oh! We're so sorry!" Gasped Ryou as he and Malik tried to pick up their things as quickly as they can.

Then, Marik asked. "Hey. . . aren't you those two worker servants who are under Dartz's wing?"

"Oh, us?" Answered Malik. "Well. . . um. . ." As he tried to make his answer, he barely notices the blush that's appearing on his cheeks. "Yes. Yes, you're right. And uh. . . you are. . ."

Marik smirked. "Yes. Marik, bodyguard to the Second Crown Prince, Yugi."

"Same here." Said his partner. "I'm Bakura."

"What a bold name. . ." Said Ryou. "It's as bold as your eyes and figure. . ."

Bakura blinked. "Hmm? What's that? I didn't catch that." He smirked at the gentle boy in front of him. "What was that you said about me?"

Ryou perked up. "Oh! I. . . well. . . I think. . . I think I've said something rude, have I?"

"Rude?" Bakura laughed. "Come on, I believe what you are uttering just now is a compliment. . . I like it. . ."

"You. . . you do?" Ryou asked, blushing a bit.

"Oh, you better believe I do." He answered, "It's as cute as your eye color."

Ryou is silent for a moment. He even feels his blush deepening in color.

As he stood at his spot, staring at his friend, Malik heard the taller look-alike bodyguard whispering into his ear. "I don't know about him, but I think you're much cuter to my eyes."

After hearing his whisper, Malik couldn't help but turn from light pink to hot pink!

Marik chuckled at this reaction. "Looks like you're flustered already."

The shorter one also stood silent. Then, Malik gathered up his things before taking his friend. "Um. . . I think. . . we should better get going. Come on, Ryou."

As they're beginning to walk away, Marik asked them. "Where. . . just where do you think you two are going?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked back. "We had to deliver these scrolls to Dartz. So, we don't have time for chit-chat."

Then, Bakura suggested. "Well, if he doesn't do anything to keep you two busy, meet us in Prince Yugi's chambers!"

"Eh?" They both asked. "Is. . . is that okay with you and his highness?"

"Of course." Nodded Marik. "Why shouldn't it be?"

"Once you're done, do come." Said Bakura. "We'll be waiting there." Before they leave, he turned and said. "Call it our treat. We just want to get to know more about you two."

At first, both boys had no idea what to say. Then, Malik broke the silence as he turns to his friend. "You know, I really like the sound of that. I mean, it would give us a good chance to be away from Master and those two hoodlums for a while."

"I agree." Ryou nodded. So, they hurried down to what they must do first.

Later, Yugi himself is outside on the balcony of his chambers. While looking up at the stars, he thought to himself. _"The goddess, Nut is shining brightly tonight. So is Khonsu. . . It's so calming but. . . Oh! Ra! How long should I endure this torment? Is this to be my fate? Being forced to marry someone who doesn't even know me?"_ Through his melancholy filled eyes, he could have sworn he saw a smiling silhouette of Serka in the sky. After blinking a couple of times, he sighed for the silhouette has vanished. _"No. . . It's just my imagination playing with me. That princess doesn't look anything like her. . ."_ Yes. He can't seem to stop thinking about her.

He then hears a delighted chirp in the air and he looked below the balcony. The same bird he freed from the kennel days ago is fluttering around happily. He couldn't help but smile at the little thing. After another sigh escapes from his lips, he starts to sing softly to himself. _"~Lucky bird inside a gilded cage. . . Golden words spoke by an ancient sage. . "Everything you may have in life. . . still, all you hold is dust". Must I yearn forever to be free? Free to climb a tree and ponder. . . Free to wander. . . There's no desire I hold fonder than to be. . . simply me. . . to be free.~"_

Then, the little bird flew down to perch on the railing in front of him. It chirped a 'hello' to him, earning a sweet and gentle smile from the prince. Yugi stroke its back gently, continuing his song. _"~How ungrateful is this, lucky bird? Spurning privilege for one simple word. Freedom to stretch those golden wings. Freedom to touch the sky. Why would some ask what you want to be? Free to throw away a treasure. Born with pleasure. I'd sacrifice riches beyond measure!~"_ Looking back into the starry sky again, he can see a silhouette of himself dancing and frolicking together with Serka's silhouette, which reappeared. _"~Just_ _a boy. . with a girl. . Oh, what a perfect fantasy. To find love. . . to feel joy. . . To be really. . free~"_

After giving another loving rub on its head, he allows the bird to fly off. Then, he turns around and walks back into his room.

Meanwhile, in the oasis-like garden below, Serka is busy pacing and thinking while the others are enjoying themselves.

While Joey, Tristan, and Duke are having a small barbecued fish dinner, Serka groaned as she held her crown. "Oh! What am I gonna do? Yugi won't even let me talk to him. Should have known that I shouldn't have pulled up such a stupid princess wish!" She still can't seem to figure out what she had done wrong back at her meeting with the Grand Pharaoh and his royal court.

All the while, Kuribon is struggling with a banana she's holding in her new elephant feet. Unfortunately, due to the fact she doesn't have her original paws, she accidentally squeezed it and ended up having banana mush in her eye! Grumbling, she tosses away the peel to the rest that is lying in a pile. It looks like she had trouble with the previous ones.

Also, Scorpia is playing some Egyptian chess with Baby Dragon while Red Eyes is relaxing himself. Right now, it's Baby's turn.

"So, move." Said Scorpia, bluntly.

After a pause of thinking, Baby Dragon picks up a piece, knocks over one of his opponent's pieces from its square and places it there. He huffed out a puff of smoke with pride too.

"What. . . ?" Scorpia was stunned by such a maneuver. After being silent for a while, she complimented. "That's a good move. . . !" Then, she says to herself. "I can't believe it! I'm losing to a reptile!" Yes, it's clear Baby Dragon won the game.

However, Serka couldn't stand this confusion anymore. She has been doing some more thinking and she's not getting any answers, clues or solutions. Pouting, she turns to Scorpia. "Scorpia, I need help!"

Then, the Magician Girl came up to her, dressed up like an Ancient Egyptian seductress and spoke with a sly smirk along with a sultry voice. "Right, honey. Here's the deal. . . if you want to court the little man, you got to be. . . you know, a straight-shooter. Got it?"

Well, no. Serka is still confused. "What now?"

Scorpia chuckled. "Short answer. . ." So, she pulls out a chalkboard with an unfinished sentence written on it. She points to each word. "Tell him, the. . ." Then, as she flips it over. "TRUTH!" She exclaims as she points to the last word that's shining in neon colors!

Suddenly, Serka ran up to the board, and with a hasty wave with her veil, the board disappeared. "No! No way! If Yugi found out I was actually some crummy. . . 'Street Rat', he'll laugh at me. . ."

Just as she was about to put on her crown, Scorpia replaced it with herself as a talking lampshade! She grinned. "Come on! A man appreciates a gal that can make him laugh!"

But, Serka's not in the mood for any more jokes. She pulls the chord of the lampshade, switching off the magician's light. "Ahem!"

Once she returns to normal, holding her crown, Scorpia realizes that her mistress is being serious with this. Well, maybe a little too serious, to her opinion. "Serkie. . . all joking aside. . . you really ought to be yourself. It's the thought that truly counts."

Serka swipes her crown and replied. "Then, that's the last thing I want to be." After putting it back on, she turns to her bodyguards. "You guys done with your dinner?"

"We're full, already." Said Joey.

"Good." She nodded before readjusting her crown and checking everything she's wearing is in place. She wanted to make sure she's presentable. Of course, Duke is helpful enough to hold up a mirror for her, so she can look at her reflection. When she's done, he puts it away. "Okay, I'm going to go and see him. I just. . . I. . I got to be smooth. . . cute-looking. . . cool. . . and. . ." She places her veil back on. "Confident. . ." She turns back to the Magician Girl. "How do I look?"

Scorpia is quiet for a couple of seconds. But she sighed, answering. "Like. . . a princess. . ."

"Then it's all settled," Serka replied. "Come on you guys!" So, she and her 'bodyguards' hopped on to Red Eyes and they flew up to the Crown Prince's balcony.

As she watches her mistress flying upward, Scorpia said softly. "Good luck, master. . . you're definitely going to need it."

While the wind is blowing gently through the gossamer curtains of the young prince's room, everybody inside is having their moments of peace.

Téa is staring contently at the flowers Princess Salvia had offered her and her husband. She is truly engrossed to how colorful they look.

Atem is busy reading a scroll just as Dark Magician is tending him by bringing him refreshments.

While Miho and Serenity are having a girl chat, Bakura and Marik are now enjoying the new company they're given by Ryou and Malik.

For the two boys, they are nervous at first. But thanks to the two Princes' 'okay', they're thankful to be invited for some leisure time by the two bodyguards. Well, the thing they're most thankful for is the fact that Dartz doesn't know about this and he hasn't given them any more work to do.

However, in the midst of all this blissful peace and quiet, Yugi just laid there on his bed, sadly sighing.

Everybody took the notion and pitied the state he's in.

"Little one. . ." Sighed Atem.

"Poor guy. . ." So did Téa.

Serenity whispered to her friend. "Wish there's something we can do."

Kuriboh also made a sorry sigh while trying to nuzzle his master. "Kuri. . ."

Then, Ryou decided to break this up. "Oh, don't worry, your highness. Surely enough, that Princess is different from the other princesses you've met."

Bakura smiled at him for his words. Then he added. "Yeah. From observing her, she'd be as close to being the same as that girl you met at the bazaar. Why I can see it now, that it will be like her reuniting with you after climbing up the balcony just to see you."

Yugi said nothing. With another sigh, he is still certain that the poor street girl he met before is already gone.

After another small silent moment, a voice is heard from outside. "Prince Yugi?"

Everybody in the room looked over to see a shady figure outside, standing on the balcony's railing.

"Who. . . who's there?" Yugi asked. He got up from his bed and went towards the gossamer curtains to see who he didn't expect to see.

Serka got down from the railing and tried her best to turn on her 'princess-like' charm. "It's me, Ser. . . 'ahem'! It's me, Princess Salvia of Babylon!" Her bodyguards also appeared.

"Ah! The new princess!" Said Miho as she peered from behind the entryway.

But Yugi remarked! "I do not want to see you!"

Then, 'Princess Salvia' pleaded. "No, no! Please, your highness! Give me a chance!"

"Just leave me alone!" He snapped back.

At that moment, the legendary wolf-like monster spirit, Silver Fang summoned himself and guarded his master by forcing her to back away by growling.

Serka, herself is pretty scared of the wolf as he snarled at her. "Woah. . . down doggy. . ."

The wolf also scared her 'bodyguards' too.

Below the balcony, Scorpia came up to Red Eyes, floating in mid-air with Baby Dragon. "So, how's our little Scheherazade doing?" She asked them.

For their answer, Red Eyes shook his head while Baby made a cut-throat motion with his left paw.

After that, Scorpia face-palmed herself. "D'oh! This is serious than I thought."

Back above, Yugi is about to snicker at 'Salvia' trying to keep Silver Fang at bay when something made him raise an eyebrow upward. "Hmm?"

"Down doggy. . ." Said Serka, using her veil as a defense handkerchief.

"Good puppy. . . nice puppy. . ." Shuddered Joey and Tristan rather uneasily.

Frightened as well, Duke also uttered. "Yeah. . . you're a good canine. Ferocious maybe, but terribly sweet. . ."

However, the wolf continues to growl at them, showing them that he's not playing any games.

All of a sudden, thanks to Serka's veil being removed, Yugi appeared to have recognized her face! "Woah! Woah! Wait! Wait!" Then, he beckons his wolf monster to return. "Silver Fang! Down, now!" As the wolf moved away, he asks her. "Do I. . . know you?"

Once the commotion is over, Serka slipped down from the railing and placed her veil back on. "Huh? Um. . . no. . . I can't say if we have met." She answered.

While his friends and older brother came out to see how this will go, Yugi said. "But, you remind me of someone I met in the marketplace."

"The marketplace?" She asked back. "Well, I have servants who go down to the marketplace for me. . . why, I even have servants who go to the marketplace for those servants so, uh. . . it couldn't have been me there. . ." She even chuckled nervously at that.

"No. . ." Yugi sadly sighed again. "I suppose not."

While Serka is staring at the young prince contently, Joey couldn't help but notice Serenity.

Once she saw him looking at her, she blinked a couple of times. She then went up to him and asked. "Um, sir? I think this may sound silly. . . but uh, have we met before?"

"I was about to ask you the very same thing." He answered. Then he thought to himself as he stared at her. _"She has the same eyes and the same brown hair. . . could it. . . could it be?"_

He is about to ask her something when he heard her chuckling lightly. "Hee hee! Pardon my laughter but, just now I'm having a hint of some nostalgia. Back when your princess, here is meeting the Grand Pharaoh this afternoon, you seem to remind me of my older brother." She said, smiling.

"Is. . . is that so?" He asked, and she nodded. Then he began to think to himself again. _"Gee. . .it's a sheer relief she hadn't forgotten about me. . . But even with this bodyguard disguise, she doesn't seem to recognize me at first glance."_

Before anything else can be said, Duke leaped in between them and grinned. "Well now. . . isn't this your first time, is it?"

"What?!" Joey jumped up. Then he barked, exaggerating. "No, no, no! This isn't what you think, Otogi! Geez! Must you always jump in and label things that they aren't?!"

"Aw, don't get upset, partner." He chuckled. "I can't help but notice things that might end up in excitement. It's who I am." Then he turns to Serenity and bows lightly as if greeting a princess. "How do you do, milady?"

She blinked skeptically at first. But answered. "I'm quite well."

"Otogi. . ." Joey growled again. But his partner and friend ignored him.

Tristan and Miho just stared as Duke continued to talk fancy to Serenity.

"Strange boy. . ." Miho commented.

"He's sometimes like that." He answered.

Then, she looked up at him. "Um, back in Yugi-sama's granddaddy's audience with your princess, I didn't quite catch your name."

When Tristan turned to see her, he quirked a bit as a blush appeared on his face. "Ah! Oh! Um. . . uh. . ." As he gazed at her gentle appearance, his mind squirmed. _"Oh, my Ra! Just look at her! The silky hair, those bright eyes, the adorable smile and the colorful robes that adorned her figure! So cute!"_

Noticing his love-sick motions, Miho tilted her head in curiosity. "Hmm? You seem a bit nervous. What's the matter?"

After a moment of silence and a bit of blubbering, Tristan stuttered. "Um, um. . . I'm. . . I'm. . . I'm a bumble bee!"

"Eh?"

"No! Um, I'm a bonkers kangaroo! D'oh! No! No! Oh. . . !"

Just when the pressure is about to sink in, Miho answered for him. "My name is Miho. I'm an attendant providing service to the Princess of Rome, Téa-chan."

After hearing her introduction, Tristan finally regains his composure and answers. "Oh, well I am Honda." This made her broaden her gentle smile.

While all of this is going on, Serka whispered to herself in her trance of staring at the prince. "I want to say something more to him about myself as the princess I am now, but I don't know what. . ."

Then, she hears a small voice saying. "Enough about you, Marilyn Monroe. Talk about him."

"Eh?" She looks over to her right shoulder and there is Scorpia as a honey bee.

She continues talking by hinting. "You know, he's smart, fun, the hair, the eyes, anything! Pick a feature."

After listening to her, Serka cleared her throat and began speaking. "Um, Prince Yugi, you're very. . ."

Knowing she's trying to find the right word, Scorpia tried suggesting. "Wonderful, magnificent, playful, sweet, glorious. . . punctual!"

"Punctual!" She stated.

"Punctual?" He repeated, raising an eyebrow, again.

"Punctual?" So did everybody else.

Scorpia gulped. "Sorry. . ."

But, Serka or 'Salvia' corrected herself. "Er, I mean beautiful!"

"Nice recovery." The honey bee commented.

There's a pause before Yugi made a smile on his lips. "Hmm. . . I'm rich too, you know."

Serka leaned against the railing, smiling too. "Yes. . ."

"The son of the Pharaoh and the grandson of the Grand Pharaoh."

"I know that too. . ."

Yugi is now getting very, very close to her! "A fine prize for any princess to marry. . ."

With him getting a bit too close and looking at her, Serka tried backing up again. Her blush began to deepen into hot pink too as her heart thumped rapidly. Of course, from looking at the suggestive look in his eyes, she can't make out what he's doing! She stuttered. "Uh, right! Right, uh. . . uh. . a princess like me!"

"Warning! Warning!" Scorpia tried whispering as her wings flashed red.

"Oh boy. . ." Said Téa. "I don't think I like where this is heading. . ."

Atem nodded. "Yeah, here it comes. . ."

Even Kuriboh hid his eyes in his little paws.

Yugi's playful smile then turned into a sly one. "Right. . . a princess like you. . . And every other stuffed shirted, swaggering desert cougar I've met!" He shouted as he flips the gossamer silk cape of her crown over her head!

Scorpia imitated as a World War I flying ace preparing to crash land, for she didn't see this coming! "Mayday! Mayday!"

Serka is about to protest as she readjusts her crown. "Just. . . what does it. . ."

"Go! Jump off the balcony!" Shouted the upset prince again.

"Yugi!" Exclaimed his brother, along with his wife, and his guardian monster spirit, as he began storming back to his room again.

"What?!" 'Salvia' gasped.

Then, Scorpia shouted. "Stop him! Stop him! Want me to sting him?"

"Buzz off!" She exclaimed softly.

The Magician Girl just shrugged. "Okay. Fine. But remember, bee yourself!" Then she disappeared into the hidden locket.

"Yeah right!" Serka huffed with a pout.

"What?!" Yugi asked sharply, hearing her.

She blinked for she knows she said it out loud. So she said to him in a gentle tone. "Uh, you're. . . you're right."

Now, this is starting to puzzle the young prince as well as the rest of his family and friends. Even Salvia's bodyguards. He had never heard something like that from any of his other suitors during his previous times of courtship.

'Princess Salvia' sighed at him. "Hah. . . What you've said is true, your highness. You're not some prize to be won. . . at all. After all, it doesn't work that way with love between a man and a woman or a prince and a princess. Nonetheless, as a fellow human being, you should be free to make your own choice."

Still puzzled, Yugi just stood at his spot, staring at her. He even exchanged looks with his bodyguards and family and they are just as questioned as he is. He even thought about those other princesses he had as his suitors. Comparing their spoiled, bratty and somewhat vain behaviors they've shown him with Salvia's mellow, serene, and soft-spoken demeanor, she's very different from them. In fact, this is the first time he's met a princess who didn't beg him to marry her in a forceful way like the other ones and it didn't result into having a fit which would lead to bitter rejection. Another thing is, she doesn't seem to care about only controlling the kingdom like the other princesses do. He then returned his eyes back to her as she stood on the railing.

"I suppose. . ." She began to say. "I should go now like you wished me to. Farewell, fair prince." With that, she hopped off.

"What?! No!" Shouted the shocked prince.

Suddenly, Serka came back up. "What?! What happened?!"

Looking at how she seems to be in mid-air, everybody is surprised! Well, except for Joey, Duke, and Tristan.

"How. . . ?" Yugi went over to the balcony to see what has happened. "How are you doing that?"

Serka came up through the air by riding on Joey's second guardian monster spirit. "It's the Red Eyes Black Dragon."

"It's. . . wonderful. . ." Said Yugi as he receives a bow from the dragon.

"Your highness. . ." He uttered humbly.

Serka asks the prince, slowly. "Um, you would like to go for a ride, won't you? We can get out of the palace. . . and see the world."

"Is it safe?" He asked.

"Sure, will you trust me?" So did she.

As he heard those familiar words through recognition, Yugi looked back up at her, a bit perplexed. "What. . . ?" Then, he sees his imaginary silhouette of the 'Street Rat', Serka overlapping Princess Salvia for a moment as she extends her hand.

"Will you trust me?" She repeated.

Everybody is waiting with anticipation as they watched the situation closely. Téa whispered to the Dark Magician. "Told you she's an amazing one for him."

Yugi paused slightly for a while. Then, he gave her his answer. "Yes. . ." With that said, he climbs upon the dragon's back with her help.

Red Eyes perches himself on the railing. "Hang on tight, now." As soon as he unfurled his wings, they took off into the air and away from the palace balcony!

"Woah!" As they soar into the air, they look behind to see everybody there, waving at them.

Atem called out. "Have a wonderful time, you two!"

Yugi waved back at his brother and his friends.

Now, after going over the palace gates, they are flying over the kingdom's village! As they looked down at the warm lighted homes, Yugi never knew that Egypt would look so beautiful at night! Especially from above!

They continue to fly over the city as Serka begins to sing to him with a gentle smile! _"~I can show you the world. . . shining, shimmering, splendid! Tell me, dear prince, now when did you last let your heart decide?~"_ From a flower pot that's sitting on a nearby window sill, she picks a beautiful night-blooming cereus blossom and gives it to the prince.

Yugi gratefully receives the flower and is delighted by its wonderful aroma as he smelled it.

She continues singing her song while they're flying over the rooftops. _"~I can open your eyes. . . take you wonder by wonder. . . over, sideways, and under on a 'Magic Carpet Ride'!~"_ Then, they began to soar up towards the night sky, above the earth and among the clouds, the moon, and the stars! As they looked down, they can see all of Egypt getting smaller and smaller! _"~A Whole New World! A new fantastic point of view! No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming. . . !~"_

Now, with a delighted smile on his lips, Yugi is going to have his turn in singing with her. _"~A Whole New World! A dazzling place I ever knew! But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you._ ~"

 _"~Now I'm in a whole new world with you!~"_ Serka or 'Salvia' sang as they went around and about over a large cloud! Then they're flying amongst a flock of migrating birds.

 _"~Unbelievable sights! Indescribable feeling!~"_ Yugi continued as they soared higher and higher into the starry sky above! _"~Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky!~"_

As they rode on the dragon, they started flying down through the clouds!

 _"~A Whole New World!~"_

 _"~Don't you dare close your eyes. . .~"_

Now, they're flying over the kingdom of Persia as they sang together. _"~A hundred thousand things to see!~"_

 _"~Hold your breath! It gets better!~"_

They even waved to the people down below who catch notice of them and the dragon.

 _"~I'm like a shooting star! I've come so far! I can't go back to where I used to be!~"_

 _"~A Whole New World!~"_

 _"~Every turn, a surprise!~"_

Next, they're flying along with a herd of wild horses, running across an open field. _"~With new horizons to pursue!~"_

Yugi even petted a foal. _"~Every moment, red-letter.~"_

Then they flew off as they entered the quiet gardens and orchards of Athens, Greece, singing together. _"~I'll chase them anywhere! There's time to spare! Let me share this whole new world with you.~"_

While they're flying through the grove of apple trees, Serka plucked one of the apples and handed it to Yugi—the same way she had done after rescuing him from Ushio in the marketplace.

They resumed their singing as they flew over a gentle stream. _"~A Whole New World!~"_

 _"~A Whole New World!~"_

 _"~That's where we'll be!~"_

 _"~That's where we'll be!~"_

 _"~A thrilling chase!~"_

 _"~A wondrous place!~"_

 _"~For you and me.~"_

Finally, they landed on the roof of the main palace of Beijing, China. The people below are celebrating the Lunar New Year.

Yugi sighed with a smile, as he watches the fireworks. "It's all so magical. . ."

"Yeah. . ." So did 'Salvia as well.

In the midst of this short moment of silence, Yugi looked at the apple he is still holding in his hands. Then, after having a hint in his head, he commented. "It's a shame, Kuribon had to miss this."

"Nah. . . she's not a fan of fireworks." She answered, shaking her head. "She doesn't really like high flying, either."

The next thing that happened is Red Eyes raising his head and sending a glare at her while making a low growl.

Serka now realizes her mistake! After receiving that expression in the eyes, she gulped! "Oh! But. . . that is. . ." Without thinking, she answered his comment about her monster spirit! "Oh no. . ." She can also predict what's coming next once she sees his sly smile again.

Then, Yugi removed her veil to get a better glimpse of her. He said sharply as he kept it away from her reach as she tries to get it back. "You _are_ the girl from the market plaza! I knew it! Why did you lie to me?!"

Serka pleaded. "Yugi, I'm sorry!"

"Did you think I was stupid?!" He asked again.

"No!"

"That I wouldn't figure it out?!" He shoved her veil back to her.

"No. . . I. . ." She uttered. "Well, I thought you wouldn't. . . Ah! No! No! That's not what I meant!"

Then, Yugi demanded. "Just, in the name of Horus, who are you? Tell me the truth!"

She repeated. "The truth?" As she looked nervously at the prince's demanding eyes, she can recall what Scorpia had told her. But, she couldn't bear the thought of wondering how Yugi will react if he finds out that she is the same 'street rat' from days back. She mumbled again. "The truth, um. . ." She even took one more look at Red Eyes who raised an eyebrow. After taking a deep breath, she made her answer. "The. . . the truth is I. . . I sometimes. . . dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of life in a palace." Then she puts her veil back on.

Red Eyes let out a relieved sigh. "Hah. . ."

"But, I really am a princess." She finished.

Yugi paused for a bit. Finally, he asks her one more question. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

Serka sort of shrugged, whilst smiling. "Well you know. . . um, royalty going out into the kingdom in disguise. . . sounds kind of strange. Don't you think?"

Yugi managed to smile too. "Hmm. . . not that strange." He looked at her for a bit. Then, he playfully poked the plume feather of her crown, getting a giggle from her.

"Pardon my enthusiasm." She said blushing, again.

The prince replied. "I adore your enthusiasm." He also removed her veil again, saying. "You actually look prettier that way."

She blushes a bit. But, she just smiled warmly as she held the garment.

The two leaned upon each other. They had a small moment of interrogation for a bit. But they both agreed to just let it go, relax, and continue watching the blazing fireworks.

* * *

M.n.K: And, cut! Well done everyone! Great job!

Serka: Thank you. :)

Yugi: That was fun!

Serka: And indeed, romantic!

M.n.K: Yes. And I think everyone deserves a break from here. I'll be providing the refreshments in a bit. Now, I hope everyone out there is enjoying this so far. Things will start to thicken even further from here on. Now, I will be taking my time getting the next chapter up while the holidays are going on. Feel free to leave comments and reviews. Constructive criticism is always encouraged. See you soon and happy holidays!

Atem: Kaoru?

M.n.K: Yes, Atem?

Atem: Have you seen my leather pants anywhere?

M.n.K: What? Weren't they in the dressing room?

Atem: I've checked there, but they're not at the place where I left them.

M.n.K: Hmm. Do you think, by any chance, they've been. . . (Then she hears the oven's timer beeping.) Oh! That's the cookies! Be right back! (She leaves the set.)


	13. The Second Wish & The Ugly Truth

M.n.K: (She comes into the studio.) Phew! Made it!

Kaiba: You're late. What has been keeping you all this time?

Yugi: We were wondering where you were.

M.n.K: Oh, sorry. Things have been pretty busy lately since after the holiday season. So, yeah. Sometimes life happens.

Kaiba: You would have said that since after the previous chapter.

M.n.K: Do you think I have all the time in the world for that, Kaiba?

Atem: Anyways, we better get this chapter going.

M.n.K: Yeah. Thanks for the reminder, Atem. So I do apologize for not updating recently. So, it's like I said earlier. Things have been keeping me away from writing lately. But, now I'm ready. So, Malik? I think it's your turn for the disclaimer.

Malik: Pleasure. Kaoru doesn't own the story of Aladdin or the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh. She only owns her character. Everything else belongs to Disney and Kazuki Takahashi.

M.n.K: Thank you. So, with that said, let's all get to our places, everyone! Alright. Seeing that we're all set, lights. . . camera. . . action!

* * *

Chapter 12: The Second Wish & The Ugly Truth

The night is still calm and peaceful for Egypt. Back in the palace, Seto is at the window of his chambers, gazing up at the starry moonlit sky. He is having a moment of peace, himself.

A moment has come to pass when he hears a knock at his door. "Enter." He answered. The door opened. Then as he turned to see who it is, much to his surprise, it's his subordinate. "Oh, Kisara. It's only you."

She bowed lightly before stepping into the room.

Seto asks her. "What are you doing up in the middle of the night?"

"Well, since it is so quiet and tranquil tonight, I thought of sharing it with you." She answered slightly. "That is. . . if it's not too much trouble."

He replied. "It's no bother to me. I'm not busy tonight, anyway."

So, she walks up to his side to admire the stars.

There is a silent moment for a while. It wasn't too long, nor was it too short. Kisara then sighed contently as she felt a gentle breeze blowing through her long, beautiful, white-blue hair. "Beautiful. . ." She uttered softly.

Seto was lost in thought when he heard her voice before asking. "Huh? What is it?"

She turned to him. "I said the wind and stars are beautiful."

"Oh. . . why yes, Kisara. They are." He replied.

"They are also one of the things in this world that make me happy." She said.

Seto also said back. "Well, if a night like this one makes you feel that way, then, it's a wonderful way to comprehend like so."

Then, Kisara told him. "As a matter of fact, ever since you saved me from that awful slave market, I've never felt so free, and never before have I been surrounded by so many interesting people, like the two princes, Princess Téa, the other priests and also, the new princess, Salvia."

"Yes. For a foreign princess, she is a unique person. . . according to the Grand Pharaoh. But, regarding the matters of Prince Yugi, for he needs to be married soon. So surely, she'll have to keep offering her proposal until he gives in. I can see she is likely not one to give up too easily."

Kisara nodded. "Yes. I'm sure he'll accept her once he realizes how gentle and remarkable she is, in comparison with the other princesses he's met before. Instead of caring for materialistic riches, like them, she only cares about love. From just observing her, I can tell she's exactly that kind of person. Once she explains so in a special way, then he'll know how much she'll mean to him. . ." Then she laid a hand on his. "Just like how much you mean to me, Seto."

After he felt her leaning her head upon his shoulder, Seto couldn't help but smile. He took her hands in his and answered. "Kisara. . . after listening to you, you've reminded me that you're the dearest and most important person in all of Egypt. . . no! The whole world to me."

As they both shared a warm embrace together, they continued to enjoy their moment of peace as they look up at the stars.

Later, Joey, Tristan, and Duke have finished climbing their way down the balcony of Yugi's chambers. They've already finished their visit with Atem, Téa, Yugi's two Royal Bodyguards, Ryou, Malik, and the two Handmaidens.

Duke was laughing while talking to Tristan. "Ha ha! Boy! What an evening it is with those guys! Most of all, the two ladies!"

"Yeah. . . that was swell. . . especially with. . . hah. . ." His friend sighed longingly. "Miho. . ."

However, Duke didn't seem to pay any attention to his friends' love-sickness. "She really enjoyed my joke about the man from Peru! Man! The brunette one sure has a broad sense of humor like I do!"

Joey only chuckled lightly, whilst shaking his head in a humble sort of way. "Yeah, that's great. Good for you, Dukie."

"Oh! Hopefully, I will get to see her again, so that I can tell her another one that goes like this: 'I know a man with a wooden leg named, Smith'!" He said again.

"What's the name of his other leg?" Laughed Tristan as soon as he got the chance to shake his bashfulness off. Then, they had another good laugh.

After sighing, they noticed that only one person isn't in the moment of laughter. That person, of course, is Joey.

Duke asked him. "Hey, what gives, Jo'?"

"Yeah?" Tristan added. "You are really silent since we left the balcony."

"Eh?" Joey is brought back to Egypt from his thinking time. "Oh, it's nothing, guys. I just had a lot in my mind, that's all."

"Hmm. . ." They both pondered.

Then, Duke asked. "If so, what's it about?"

Also, Tristan began suggesting. "I'm betting it must be about. . ." Suddenly, he freezes as if he were paralyzed! "Ack!" Then, the next thing that happened is him fainting, flat on the ground!

Duke, seeing this, knelt down to his side. "Hey, Tristan? Buddy, are you o. . . ack!" Then he too is struck by something that makes him freeze up and fall forward, with him lying next to his friend.

Again, Joey is lost in his own thoughts and he didn't seem to notice what's going on. _"Hmm. . . I don't know why, but something is telling me that the second handmaiden is. . ."_ Suddenly, his thoughts were shut off when he too is struck down by the same source of paralysis as his friends have! Then he falls to the ground as well!

After that happened, rising up from behind a couple of bushes are Weevil and Rex, chuckling mischievously!

"Heh, heh!" Rex smirked. "We did it! It really worked!"

Weevil is holding what appears to be a long bamboo pipe. "Yeah, this sleeping paralysis potion dart pipe Dartz gave us really did the trick."

"It sure does come in handy. Now, phase one of the plan is done." Said Rex.

His partner nodded. "All we have to do now is wait for the little princess to appear and it will be over for her. . . just like Dartz has planned!"

Then they both snickered while dragging the three sleeping bodyguards away.

In Yugi's room, the Crowned Prince's Bodyguards and the two Handmaidens are doing whatever they would love to do to pass away the time as they waited for Princess Salvia to return with Yugi. They were also talking about the fun they had with 'Jonouchi', 'Honda', and 'Otogi' who just left.

Ryou and Malik were still there, for they decided to stay there a little while longer. Well, they've been there, visiting their new friends for quite a long time, now.

Of course, Téa and Atem are enjoying themselves too. She is having a cup of herbal tea on a lounge chair while her husband is resting next to her with his head on her lap. Then she said to herself. "Hmm, I'm sure Salvia and Yugi are having a wonderful night out there."

Atem heard her words as he looked up at her, smiling. "I know they are. I am relieved that the Princess is one who knows how to change his thoughts and perspectives about her." Then he rubs her hand while holding it gently. "Those two even remind me of the time when we first met."

Téa giggled for she remembered it too. "Oh yes! I was sitting by the Nile for some fresh air after father's meeting with Solomon when suddenly a gust of wind blew right through me. Then. . ."

"It blew away your beautiful ocean blue veil shawl from your shoulders, letting it fall into the river's water!" He laughed as he played along!

"Then at that moment, you went right into the water to fetch it back for me!" She giggled again.

After sharing the laughter with her. Atem sighed as he hugged her. "Hah. . . Yeah, I still remember that moment very well."

Bakura turned and reminded him while stroking Ryou's hair. . . which in turn, makes the younger one blush. "Yugi also mentioned that you almost got bitten by one of the crocodiles over there."

"Yeah. That too." The Elder Prince agreed. Next, he pondered. "Now, I wonder when he and Salvia are going to return."

Téa then answered, pointing outside. "Hey, it looks like they're coming home right now."

Outside and on their way back home, Yugi and Serka as Princess Salvia are riding on Red Eyes Black Dragon. Along the way, the two are holding hands while thinking of everything they've seen during their magical nighttime ride.

Blushing deeply at the fact she's holding the hand of her beloved prince, Serka made a slightly enraptured sigh. She is feeling more than happy to be with him. Her heart is beating like no end to its excitement. She even felt the inner voice of her soul starting to sing as she looked back into the memories of when she met him in the marketplace. _"Take my hand. . . I'm a stranger in paradise. . . all lost in a wonderland. . . a stranger in paradise. If I stand starry-eyed, there's a danger in paradise. . . for mortals who stand beside an angel like you. . ."_

Then she looked over to see Yugi's eyes with a smile.

Once he took the notion, he returned her smile with his cheerful and sweetly innocent one.

With her blush deepening at the sight, Serka chuckled lightly. Then her soul's voice continued to sing. _"I saw your face and I ascended. . . out of the commonplace and into the rare. . ."_ Next, she looks up at the stars, smiling to herself. _"But, somewhere out in space, I hang suspended. . . until I'm certain though, there's a chance that you care. . ."_

As soon as they reached the balcony, Red Eyes landed on the floor so that Yugi can hop off from his back. Then, with 'Salvia', still on his back, he is hovering near the railing and in mid-air.

Yugi looked at her with loving eyes and smiled once more, speaking softly. "Goodnight. . . my darling princess."

"Sleep well, my dear prince." She answered back.

They were gazing into each other's eyes longingly for a bit. Next, one is leaning his head over to get close to her while the other is slowly bringing herself up on her toes to do the same.

Then, thanks to Red Eyes, who lifts her up with his back, Serka's eyes widened that her lips had touched Yugi's! But, to let the surprise pass, she continued to endure the kiss with the young prince. He even melted into the kiss as well.

It only lasts for a moment until they both part from each other.

Yugi began to turn around to start heading back inside his room. Before entering, he looks back to smile at his true love. He can see her still gazing at him with her lovely lavender eyes.

As she sighed contently once again, Serka is hearing her own soul singing again. _"Won't you answer the fervent prayer of a stranger in paradise? Don't send me in dark despair from all that I hunger for. . . But open your angel's arms to a stranger in paradise. . . and tell me that she may be a stranger no more. . ."_

Yugi made a happy giggle and he slipped into his chambers.

There is a pause of silence for a short moment. Then, Serka, feeling her heart beating with a big essence of pure excitement, she shouts out with all her might! "Yes!"

She even jumps off from Red Eyes' back and did a mid-air dance with her magic!

"Woah!" With every stunt she made, Red Eyes is trying to catch her by allowing her to land on his back again and again. That way, he can keep her from falling down. _"Goodness! Is she even thinking?"_ He thought to himself.

Once she's done with her dance, she is carried down to the ground, safely. However, the excitement of her first kiss with the person she admires so much is still controlling her actions! She is doing more dancing while singing her soul's song! _"~I saw your face and I ascended. . . out of the commonplace and into the rare. . . But somewhere, out in space, I hang suspended. . . until I'm certain though there's a chance that you care. Won't you answer the fervent prayer of a stranger in paradise? Don't send me in dark despair from all that I hunger for. . . But open your angel's arms to a stranger in paradise. . . And tell me that she may be a stranger no more. . .~"_

Now, she is slowly bringing her dancing to a stop. _"~A stranger no more. . .~"_ Then, she sits down next to Red Eyes' side. Looking up at Yugi's balcony, she said to herself. "Hah. . . For the first time. . . in my whole life, things are starting to go right."

Suddenly, just as she is about to have a moment of peace to herself, several pairs of hands grab a hold of her!

"Oh! What in the name of Horus?!" Serka jolted up and is shocked to see Mai and her guards again! She began to struggle, brawl, and fight against their grasp to fend them off!

Even Red Eyes took the opportunity to help her.

However, although she is doing a pretty good job in fighting her way out to evade them, they've managed to get a hold of her again!

The guards pushed her roughly to the ground! While Raphael grabs her wrists and holds them tightly behind her back, Allister wasted no time by gagging her!

Serka looked around for her friends in a panic! But, she found that the guards had already got them too!

Joey, Tristan, and Duke are tied up to a palm tree, still asleep from the effects of the sleeping paralysis potion they're afflicted with! Poor Kuribon is captured in a net, hanging from another tree!

"Kuribon! Joey! Duke! Tristan!" Serka yelled desperately through her gag!

"Hold her!" Shouted Mai, handing some shackles to Valon and Raphael.

The brown haired one cuffed her hands together and the other shackled her ankles the same way, binding them. By doing this, they prevent her from doing any more struggling.

The other guards took out another net and trapped the roaring and snarling Red Eyes inside! Even if the dragon is doing his best to wriggle free, it's too strong to break apart!

As Serka tried to struggle one more time, the guards gripped her more tightly than before! She began to notice that this isn't their normal strength, like during their chases in the Market Plaza. She observes them closely and she notices that something is not quite right about them! She gasped softly! _"That. . . that light green circle insignia!"_ She thought as she found the Orichalcos seal mark on each of the guards' foreheads! Not only that, their eyes are dazed! _"It's not like any of our ancient seals and emblems we used to invoke magic and power from the gods! In fact, we don't use that kind of sorcery at all!"_

Before any more thinking can be done, her thoughts are pushed aside when a shadow overlaps her!

Serka looked up and looming over her is Dartz! He is the one responsible for this!

The vizier stood triumphantly over his victim with his henchmen. He is even smirking down at her. "I'm afraid you have worn out your welcome. . . Princess Salvio. . ."

"Why you . . . ! Serka grunted through the gag as she resumed her struggling against the guards. She knew for a fact that this adviser is bearing some sort of a grudge towards her.

Dartz only chuckled softly at her actions. Then he turned around, leaving whilst commanding. "Make sure she's never found!"

So, while Mai, Raphael, and Allister gripped their victim tightly, Valon knocked Serka unconscious with a wooden club! Then, they took her out to the nearest cliff, overlooking the sea and hurled her over the edge!

Mai even let out a vicious laugh for their job is done. As a matter of fact, neither she nor her men had any idea that they're being controlled!

Moments later, Serka regained her consciousness. But, what's wrong is she can't breathe! Then she realizes it now! She is sinking lower and lower to the bottom of the deepest sea! It's thanks to the weight that's chained to her feet when the guards have captured her. Following her is the Millennium Locket she had with her.

Once the weight landed on the seabed, Serka spotted the locket floating down to a spot in front of her. _"Scorpia! She'll know what to do!"_ She thought. She had to get close enough to alert the spirit with a quick rub, even though her hands are bound together.

Serka began to try scooting a bit. Then she sees that the weight is what's holding her in place. But it doesn't matter! She continued scooting some more to get closer. Unfortunately, those tight, bothersome shackles are hurting her wrists and ankles! Also, she's getting the feeling that her lungs are about to burst! She can't hold her breath much longer! So, she lost her consciousness again because of the lack of air.

However, the young girl's drifting in the water allowed her to have her hands meet in contact with the locket. Though it's just a tiny rub, Scorpia finally came out!

The Magician Girl appeared in a cloud of bath bubbles. _"~Lucky bird inside a gilded cage. . .~"_ She sang before she sighed a semi-annoyed sigh. "Hah, it never fails. You take a bath and there's a rub on the locket. Isn't that right, Bubbles?" She even squeaked her Blue Kuriboh bath toy.

After her bubble bath disappeared and she changed back into her original magician attire, she turns around. "Hello? Serkie?" Once she sees her floating there, she made a soft gasp! "Oh!" She began exclaiming in an effort to wake her up! "Serkie! Honey! Snap out of it!"

But, there's no reply.

The magician spirit tried again, shaking her gently. "Oh, please! You can't cheat on this one! I can't help you unless you make a wish! All you have to say is, "Scorpia, I need you to save my life"! Got it? Come on, Serka!"

Although all she gets for an answer is a slightly unconscious nod, Scorpia shrugged, saying. "I'll take that as a 'yessie'" So, she squared her shoulders and took out her wand! "This is tricky. . . but here we go!" After twirling it, her wand emits an ocean blue glow and she chanted her spell. "O, waters of this ocean, so great and mighty, hear my plea! Up and out of these depths, allow me and my master to flee!"

As her wand's light brightened, Scorpia made a quick wave with it and did a spiral-like dance! Suddenly, just as she commanded, the surrounding waters swirled into revolving currents! The currents began to start spinning around and around at high speeds until they formed a whirlpool!

Then, the whirlpool scooped Scorpia and Serka up, carrying them up and out of the sea, bursting out of the water!

Scorpia even used her wand to remove the shackles off of Serka's wrists and ankles.

At last, the street girl finally got a chance to breathe some air. After removing the gag from her mouth, she coughed out some water. "Whew! That was nuts. . ." She uttered in a bit of a raspy voice.

"It could have been worse." Said Scorpia, earning her attention. "Don't you scare me like that, okay?"

Serka can only look up at her locket spirit. "Scorpia. . . I, uh. . ." she wanted to apologize to her for making her worry but, all she can do is hug her. "Thank you, Scorpia." She is thankful that her second wish is used for her salvation. Otherwise, she would have drowned.

The spirit hugged her back. "Oh, Serkie. I'm getting quite fond of you, you know." She picked her up and placed her on her shoulders. She even picked up her crown along with the Millennium Locket and gave them to her. "It's not that I want to pick out fancy curtains or anything."

So, with her magic, she whisks her master along with herself back to the Egyptian Kingdom.

"I see," Serka replied during the ride. She even took out a bottle of antidote for paralysis. Then she told the Magician Girl. "When we get back, we need to treat my friends. We have a problematic 'Infestation' to settle with."

"All rightie!" They continued their way back.

In his room, Yugi is calmly brushing his hair, whilst smiling dreamily to himself. He is even humming to himself the same song he sang together with 'Salvia'. He had already told his brother and his friends about his night out with her. He couldn't wait to tell his grandfather and the rest of the Royal Court!

Now, it wasn't too long when he hears a knock on the door. He looks over and asks. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Mana, your highness." The voice behind the door answered.

"Oh, come on in." He replied back.

Mana opened the door, bowed lightly, and said. "Yugi, you must come to the throne room. Your grandfather has something important to tell you."

Immediately, Yugi got up from his seat, putting his hairbrush down. "Great! I'll be happy to go down there because I have something important to tell him too!" Then without further ado, he heads down cheerfully to the throne room, leaving a confused Mana.

When he got there, he peeks behind the doorway. "Grandpa?" He asked.

Solomon, sitting on his throne, answered. "Yugi?"

The Crown Prince entered the room and happily ran up to his grandfather, like a delighted child. "Oh! Grandpa! I have great news! I just had the most wonderful time! I'm so happy!"

Solomon then slowly sat up from his throne just as his grandson came up to him. "You should be, Yugi. . ." He said slowly and in a rather monotonous way. "I have chosen someone for you to marry. . ."

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "What?"

The Grand Pharaoh finished his answer. "You will wed. . . Dartz. . ."

From a corridor nearby, the turquoise-haired man entered as well as his henchmen!

Yugi made a slight gasp at this shocking surprise as he watched the man approaching him with a slight grin!

The rest of the Royal Court and family came in to see what's going on. Only Malik and Ryou stayed behind, hiding near the doorway. Everyone is fully aware that the young prince is summoned by his grandfather for something, but they didn't expect to see this.

Dartz stopped in front of Yugi and took his soft hand in his. "You're speechless, I see. The fine quality of a future bridegroom."

Yugi pulled his hand back, exclaiming sharply. "I will _never_ marry you!" Then he ran over to Solomon. "Grandpa! I chose Princess Salvia!"

"Oh, but I'm afraid, Princess Salvia left." Answered Dartz. "Just like all the others."

"Oh yeah? Well, better check your crystal ball again, Dartz." Said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned to a distant doorway and there stood Serka as the 'Princess of Babylon', glaring at Dartz with her hands on her hips. Joey, Tristan, and Duke are also there, fully recovered and are also glaring at him with their arms crossed.

"Her Highness!" Exclaimed Seto as he, his brother, his subordinate, and the rest of the priests bowed.

"Princess Salvia!" Cheered Yugi, happy to see her again.

However, Dartz gasped with shock and disbelief. _"I thought I've got rid of her! There's no way she could have survived out of the sea! But how?!"_

Rex and Weevil are equally surprised. "When. . . when did they. . . ?!" Gawked the bi-spectacled one.

"How did they. . . ?!" So did his partner.

"I'll tell you how!" Said, Joey, as he marched up to them with his friends. "Our Princess has always carried an antidote for whatever ails us. Like for the paralysis potion, you two pesky slime-balls cursed us with!"

"Obviously, some people can be insolent, can't they?" Said Duke, cracking his knuckles.

"Do tell, man." Replied Tristan.

Both Weevil and Rex looked up at them, shaking nervously. "It. . . It was only a joke. . ."

But, it seems that the three Bodyguards aren't laughing. Not even a chuckle or a snicker.

Serka glared at them too. Then, she turns her eyes to the vizier. "As for you, tell them the truth, Dartz. You tried to have me killed!" She shouted.

The whole throne room is filled with some silent gasps and whispers. They are all beginning to wonder if this is all true.

But, Dartz said, walking up to the Grand Pharaoh. "What?! Ridiculous nonsense, your majesty. Heh, she's obviously lying." He's even holding his green stone charm.

Solomon repeated slowly. "Yes. . . obviously lying. . ."

"What?!" Gasped Seto! Like everyone else in the royal court, he knew something's not right with the elderly king. Solomon will never overlook a piece of evidence and pass swift judgment when it comes to dealing with crimes and accusations!

Thankfully, only one person in the room seemed to have found the true cause and that person is Serka. She notices the hue of green in the Grand Pharaoh's eyes. Then after taking a close look at the green stone of Dartz's charm, she finally gets the picture as she began cringing!

Yugi is about to yell at this point. "Grandpa! What's wrong with you?"

"He's right!" Atem is about to do the same thing. "You're not yourself!"

'Princess Salvia' ran up and swiped the charm out of Dartz's hands. "I know what's wrong!"

"What are you doing?! Give it back!" The angry vizier shouted.

But, the princess said back. "Try and make me, you hetero-chromic asp!"

"You insolent. . . Guards!" He called out! "Arrest that girl and retrieve my relic!"

Instantly, Mai, Valon, Raphael, and Allister are summoned, still bearing the glowing Orichalcos symbol on their foreheads.

Serka smirked. "All right, come and get me. . ."

The guards charged at her. But, Serka had managed to avoid them with some terrific dance moves as well as some flips and jumps around the room!

All of the people who were watching are amazed.

"Oh boy! Look at her go!" Exclaimed Mokuba.

"Princess Salvia's amazing! I want to try dancing like that!" Said Miho with a squeal.

Isis also pondered. "Indeed, she is. . . and those movements seem to look familiar. . ."

As she blocked Valon's sword strike with her heeled shoe, Serka asked. "Come on! Come on! Is this the best you can do?"

Valon shouted. "Shut up! Don't you dare mock me!"

"All right, you asked for it." Suddenly, the 'Princess' swiped his legs off their stance with a round-about kick, letting him fall to the floor on his side! Then, she cartwheeled over and did the same to Allister too!

When Mai was about to charge at her, she knocks her sword away, grabs her hands and begins spinning with her! "Around and around and around we go!" She began to pick up speed and when the timing is right, she lets go of Mai, letting her fly backward!

Next, Serka saw Raphael coming at her! She then leaps up and does a hand-stand flip over his head! "Upsie-daisy!" Then she kicks him from behind his back! "Ha ha!"

"By Ra's name. . ." Sighed Atem.

Téa whispered to Yugi. "How cool can your fiancee be?"

Yugi replied back. "Well, her parade of attendants didn't mention the dancing part."

Bakura even nudged at Marik. "You see how that's done? I definitely wouldn't want to mess with that girl."

Dartz hissed. "You fools!" Then, he turns to Rex and Weevil. "Don't just stand there! Get her!"

Without wasting a second or two, they begin charging towards her!

Serka saw them coming her way and she saw Mai and her men getting ready to charge from behind again. She waits for the right opportune moment and she immediately does another high jump out of their way!

The guards and the two henchmen collided with each other!

Serka, in mid-air, smirked to herself. _"This is a lot more lively than back at the market. I still remember doing this when I fought a gang of bullies while protecting two boys in my home village."_

"Your Highness!" She heard a voice and it's from Ryou as she looked towards him and Malik.

He continued telling her. "Now that you've dodged the guards as well as those two, now is your chance!"

"The green stone that's in that charm you're holding, give it a good crack after you start landing!" Malik finished.

Dartz overheard their voices and hollered out! "Don't you dare!"

But, too late for him, though! After giving the two servants a nod and a wink, Serka makes a couple of flips until landing with one hand! Then, with the second hand, she smashes the green stone of the charm against the floor, cracking it to smithereens! Its green light even dispersed!

Once that happened, the Orichalcos Seal disappeared from Mai and her men! They're all confused, though.

"Oh goodness! What happened?" She exclaimed as she looked around.

"You're telling me, mate." Said Valon, rubbing his eyes. "For a moment, I thought my entire vision turned light green."

"And, another question. How did we end up here?" Asked Allister.

The Grand Pharaoh had returned to normal too. "Oh! Oh, my!"

Before he can try asking anything, Serka went up to him, showing him the evidence in her hands. "Your majesty! Dartz was controlling you and your palace guards with _this_!" She even lets the king get a better look at the pieces by giving them to him.

Solomon looked at them and gasped as he found the Orichalcos seal mark on one of them. "This. . . this is. . ."

"Yes!" She answered firmly. "These are fragments of a now dead Orichalcos stone. Since Dartz has been manipulating you with it, he must be a practitioner of this dreadful power. According to the rules of Egypt, such magic isn't allowed here, for it's forbidden."

Everybody gasped at the truth!

"Seriously?! That guy!" Shouted Valon.

"Why, nobody toys with my brain and gets away with it!" So did Mai.

"What?!" Then, Solomon, angry at being tricked and used as a puppet, scold at the vizier. "Dartz. . . you low traitor!" He even tossed the stone fragments aside.

The nervous adviser starts to back away with his two followers, seeing how everyone is approaching him. "Well, your majesty. . . all. . . all of this can be explained. . ."

"What's there for you to explain?! You're nothing but a fraud!" Said Mokuba.

Solomon called out! "Guards! Guards!"

Rex uttered. "That's it. . . we're dead. . . we're dead. . . just dig a grave for the three of us, 'cause we're dead."

During that moment, Dartz happened to spot a glimpse of the Millennium Locket that's shining from inside Serka's waist garment.

Solomon called out to Mai and her guardsmen! "Arrest Dartz at once!"

"Right!" So, she and her boys grabbed the vizier!

While their master is struggling, Rex and Weevil made a hasty retreat to avoid them! Then, they ran over to Ryou and Malik, grabbing them!

"Neither one of you move! You're having a punishment waiting for you two for giving away master's secret!" Said Weevil.

"No! Don't!" Pleaded Ryou, struggling!

Malik is also trying to wrestle his wrists out of Rex's hands. "We're not going back!"

"Well, tough luck! You're gonna be real quiet and come along with us!" He retorted.

Then, Bakura interfered and pushed them away! "Sorry, but these two aren't going anywhere with you foolish weaklings!" He snarled.

"And they are not going to be anyone's servants!" Added Marik.

As he got up with Weevil, Rex growled. "Oh yeah? You in what army?"

Then, the two bodyguards have unleashed their own guardian monster spirits, Diabound and Egyptian God Slime. "Well. . .?" They asked them, sternly in a dangerous tone.

The two hoodlums shuddered a bit, then they quickly ran off in a wink.

Knowing that it is useless to struggle against these guards, Dartz reached into his robes and took out a peculiar vial of something. He glared at Serka. "This is not done yet, Princess Salvio!" Then he turned to Ryou and Malik! "And as for you two! Both of you are gonna regret aiding her!" With that said, he threw the vial to the floor!

A cloud of green smoke filled the room as Dartz vanished with a sinister cackle!

The smoke cleared up when everyone is coughing. Again, Mai and her guards found themselves grabbing each other.

"Find him!" Ordered Atem! "Search everywhere!"

"Yes, sir! Come on, boys!" So, Mai and her men went off to find the traitor.

Yugi's bodyguards dismissed their monsters and brought Malik and Ryou up. "Are you two all right, there?" Bakura asked.

Ryou nodded. "Yes. Malik and I are."

Serka is also checking with her prince. "Yugi, are you okay?"

"I am, thank you." He answered.

"I'm glad we're all okay." Said Joey.

After making sure Kisara and Mokuba are all right, Seto growled. "I knew it! I always knew that conniving excuse of an adviser is up to something! I never really trusted him!"

"That power is indeed one of the most dangerous kind." Said Kisara, shaking a little.

Mahado also nodded in agreement. "According to my Millennium Ring, there is some darkness within his soul, and I don't like the look of it."

Then, another one of the priests, Karim chimed in. "Also, we should thank her highness, Salvia for revealing his true colors to all of us. As told by my Millennium Scale, everything she said about the forbidden Orichalcos stone is indeed the truth."

Atem also agreed. "Yes. Egypt has clearly banned that sort of power a long time ago. Many of our people feared it too, for some of our magicians have found that it can easily appease and attract the enemy of our gods, Apep." He even turned to 'Salvia'. "You know that too, don't you, Princess?"

She nodded at him. "Yes."

Suddenly, Solomon exclaimed, still disappointed about what happened. He still couldn't believe the true nature of the person he usually relied upon. "Dartz. . . my most trusted counselor! Plotting against me all this time! This is. . . horrible! Just. . . just. . . just horrible!"

While he is talking, Yugi and Serka as 'Salvia' just embraced each other while gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

"How will I ever. . ." Before he can say another word, the sight of the couple had caught his eye. "Hmm? Huh? Can this be true?"

Even Seto noticed it too. "It should be."

"My youngest grandson has finally chosen a suitor?" He asked again.

Yugi looked at him and nodded his head eagerly.

Thrilled with the news, Solomon jumped happily! "Ha ha! Praise Ra and the gods of our land!"

"Yay!" Cheered Mana! "Finally, our prince finds the girl he hopes for! I always knew it!"

Still excited, Solomon even ran over and grabbed Serka's cheeks, cooing playfully! "Oh! Oh! You pretty lady! Oh! I can kiss you!"

Atem chuckled at that funny moment and shook his head. "Easy with yourself, grandfather."

He regained his composure and pushed her lightly back to Yugi. "Right, right." He muttered. "I will leave you to my. . . yes, yes." So, he cleared his throat and announced. "You two will be wed at once! Yes, yes and you will be happy and prosperous and then, you, my dear, will become queen!"

"Queen? Are you certain, your majesty?" She asked the Grand Pharaoh, as she held Yugi closely.

He answered gleefully. "Yes, a fine young lady such as yourself, an upstanding person of your outstanding moral, selfless, and righteous character is exactly what this kingdom needs!"

Well, at first, Serka seemed happy with the thought of becoming Yugi's queen, wife, and co-regent. But, the more she thinks about it, her smiling demeanor began to turn into a worried look. Sure, becoming a princess is an easy wish to hold and to fulfill. But becoming queen is another thing. Yes, it's a nice thought for any girl in Egypt to have, including her. But, now. . . she is not so sure.

* * *

M.n.K: And. . cut! Okay, everybody! That's a wrap for this one. Great job.

YGO Cast: (they all got off the set to stretch and relax.)

M.n.K: Phew! Already it seems things are starting to heat up a little.

Joey: You're telling me, Kaoru.

Mokuba: I was at the edge of my seat where Serka almost drowned.

M.n.K: You and me both. Now, for everyone who's been following up with this story, I will let you know that I'll be taking my time with the next chapter. I will also like to thank you for following the story so far. For now, in the meantime, feel free to review or comment. Until then, I'll see you all soon!


	14. Loss of the Millennium Locket!

Croquet: What do you think of this for the fighting scenario, Miss Kaoru?

M.n.K: (she is looking over what's written.) Hmm. . . No, no. That won't do for the story. Wait until she gets back on to her feet to retrieve her sword, then let her strike the enemy when he's about to attack her again. Try that.

Croquet: Yes, ma'am. (he leaves to do the editing.)

M.n.K: Ahem. Now, I know this took me a while for the next update which is now. Well, things have happened lately. But, I've done some touch-up here and there with this chapter and it's now here. Plus, it's almost Valentine's Day and in the next chapter afterward. . . (squeals) Our main protagonist will be fighting for the love of her life!~ Anyway, let's just cut the chase. Let's get this one rolling! Places everyone!

YGO Cast: (Everyone gets into place.)

M.n.K: Alright, let's all get started. Let's keep it quiet. Ready everybody?

YGO Cast: Ready!

M.n.K: Lights, camera, action!

* * *

Chapter 13: Big Disaster! Loss of the Millennium Locket & Egypt in Chaos!

The evening had begun to grow late. But, there's a commotion occurring in the secretive walls of the palace.

Dartz, Rex, and Weevil have managed to avoid the palace guards without being spotted. They suddenly burst into their laboratory through the door.

"Oh boy! It's madness back there!" Exclaimed Weevil. "I can't believe what just happened! That Princess found us out!"

Even Rex is in panic mode. "We gotta get out of here! We gotta get out!" He then turned to Dartz. "I think we'd better start packing, your highness!"

As he closed the door, Dartz is looking back into his memory of spotting the Millennium Locket moments ago. He even cracks up a grinning smirk too.

Weevil and Rex, on the other hand, are too busy trying to pack their bags. "Let's see. . . let's just bring essentials, Rex. We gotta travel light."

"Agreed! Pack up all the guns, the weapons, the knives. . . and uh. . ." Then, Rex holds up another item. "How about this picture?" He's holding a photo of him, his partner, and Dartz. "But, I think I was making a weird face in it."

Then, the two heard some really loud, uncontrollable laughter. They looked over and it's coming from their master!

While pounding his fists upon a wall, Dartz is laughing harder and louder like never before!

The two henchmen just stared at the situation rather awkwardly. Practically, neither of them had any idea what's in his mind.

"Oh boy. . ." Sighed Weevil, first.

"He's cracked. . ." Then, Rex. "He's gone nuts. . ."

So, they decide to go up to him and check on him. "Hey Master. . . ! Egypt to Master Dartz!"

"Hey! Get a grip, boss!"

Well, Dartz has managed to calm down from his laughing fit. But then, he furrowed viciously and he grabs the two hoodlums by their necks! Their faces even turned purple!

"Good. . . grip, boss. ." Rex uttered slowly.

Dartz finally spoke out loud. "That insignificant fool, Princess Salvia. . . or Salvio or. . . whatever she's called, is nothing more than that ragged urchin, Serka! She has the Millennium Locket, you two!"

Once he finally releases them, those two hoodlums are surprised! "Eh?!" Rex cried. "You mean that House Gecko?! She's supposed to be trapped in the Sphinx of Wonders!"

"Why that miserable Iris Eyed Silk Moth! I'll run her through!" Shrieked Weevil!

Then, their master gripped them again. By the collar this time. "And you two are going to relieve her of it!"

"Us?!" They asked him together in unison.

The very next morning, things are content as usual. At the guest's apartment of the palace, Serka is looking out into the beautiful garden, which had green lush tropical trees, perfumed flowers, and tranquil ponds with water lilies. Even cheerful herons and storks are grazing in those ponds.

But, even in this bliss, she is completely bewildered and lost in thought. It's because ever since Solomon had declared Yugi's marriage to her as 'Princess Salvia', she is still very unsure about the next step after the occasion.

"Queen. . .?" She thought aloud. "Do they want me. . . to become queen?" Could the Grand Pharaoh really mean what he said? Truthfully, she's born as an ordinary village girl. Unlike Yugi, she's not born into royalty. She's not even a true princess, either.

When she is about to walk back inside, Scorpia bursts out of the Millennium Locket with a cheer. "Huzzah!" Then she sings out loud. "Hail the conquering heroine!" Next, she brings in all of her colorful Scapegoats and Kuribohs together in an orchestra, playing a victory march.

But, to the magician girl's surprise, Serka didn't seem to be the same excited or happy-go-lucky master like she usually was. She stares at her for a short moment with her small monster friends. Then, as they all scurried off, she begins to ponder a bit. "Hmm. . ." Again, she went up to her in a wink, rolling out a red carpet up to her master's feet with a smile. She's even dressed up as a news reporter with a microphone while her clones dressed as paparazzi and cheering fans stand on either side of the carpet. "Serka! Now that you've just won the heart of Prince Yugi, what are you going to do next?"

Still, Serka didn't have the nerve to say anything. She walked past the puzzled locket spirit. When she reached her bed, she plopped on to it with her head, heavily filled with thoughts. She even lets out an exhausted sigh.

All of her friends are seeing this from the outside window. Duke whispered. "Gee, she looks pretty down for a girl who's about to get married." The others agreed. Even Kuribon, Red Eyes, and Baby Dragon.

While Serka is lying there, Scorpia came up to her with a script booklet and whispered. "Psst! Your line is 'I'm going to free Scorpia of the Millennium Locket'. . . anytime. . ."

"Scorpia. . . I can't." Serka groaned.

"Sure you can!" Said the spirit before playing with her cheeks. "All you have to do is go, 'Scorpia, I wish you free'. Easy!"

But, frustrated, Serka moved her hands away and exclaimed. "Scorpia! I'm serious!"

"Eh?" The spirit blinked. "What's got you worked up, girl?"

She got up and said out loud. "Look! I'm sorry! Honestly, I am! But, they want me to be queen! No, no! They want to make this big and important 'Princess Salvia' person, queen! Don't you see? Without you, I'm just a plain old, common street girl named Serka."

Scorpia beamed at her, still. "Oh! Come on, girl! Look on the bright side! You've won!"

"Because of you!" She pointed out. "The only reason I'm worthy of anything is that it's all thanks to you!" Then, she speaks in a soft, yet worried voice. "What if they found out that I'm not really a princess? What if Yugi finds out. . . I'll lose him. . ."

Then, she turns back to the spirit. "Scorpia. . . I. . . I can't keep this whole thing up on my own! I can't. . . wish you. . . free. . ."

Those words seem to startle Scorpia at first. She begins to chuckle a bit, in a nervous way. "Wait. . . wait. Uh, Serka. Come on, now. You're. . you're just saying that. You don't mean it."

But, Serka turned her head in shame. "No. . . I'm sorry. . . I still. . . need that third wish. . ." Even a tear of regret is seen strolling down her cheek.

Scorpia paused for a bit. Finally, she sighed. "All right. . . I understand. . ." Then, she walks back towards the locket, which is lying on one of the cushions. She continues speaking with a slight scowl. "After all, you've lied to everybody else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out. Now, if you'll excuse me. . . _'Master'_. . ." With those words spoken out, she disappeared into her locket.

Serka glanced slightly at this.

Her friends saw it too.

Then, Serka knelt down and picked up the locket. "S-Scorpia. . ." She tried speaking. "I'm really sorry. . ."

Suddenly, from inside the locket, Scorpia turns herself into a pink scapegoat, pokes her head out and blows out an obnoxious raspberry at her! "Grrr!" Serka growled and buried the locket under the cushions! "Fine! If you don't want to listen, then just stay in there!" She yelled with a frustrated voice before crossing her arms.

Joey, Duke, Kuribon, and everybody else gasped slightly at this.

Serka looked up at them. "What are you guys looking at?!"

Well, Kuribon mumbled a bit in a sad way. Then, she slowly walked away from the window to leave her mistress alone.

Seeing this, Serka tried apologizing again. "Wait. . . wait, no! Look, Kuribon, I'm sorry. . . I. . ."

Then, one by one, the boys are starting to leave too.

"Wait! Joey! Tristan! Duke! Come on you guys!" She pleaded again.

Even Baby Dragon and Red Eyes left along with them.

After they've walked away, Serka fell down upon the bed, heaving a really heavy sigh. She began thinking of everything she had been through ever since she got the Millennium Locket. All of this pretending had gone too far. If she keeps lying too much, then her life will become even more complicated than it will ever be, and she'll one day have to face something far more disastrous than drowning in a sea or being caught in a subterranean earthquake. Thus, only Ra, Osiris, and Anubis know what will come to her if she does so.

"Oh. . . what am I doing?" She uttered. With another sigh, she said to herself. "Hah. . . Scorpia's right." Then, a thought occurred to her. "I. . . I got to tell Yugi the truth!"

Suddenly, she hears a sweet and familiar voice calling. "Salvia! Oh, Salvia! Will you come here?" It seems to be Yugi's voice.

As she grabs her crown, she sighed one more time, whilst shrugging. "Well, here goes. . ." She begins walking out of the doorway. "Yugi? Where are you?"

Outside, among one of the ponds, there are two unusual herons with. . . human legs on stilts and human arms with paper wings. Plus, their beaks don't seem to be real ones.

One of those two. . . oddly looking herons cleared his throat, tilted his glasses and imitated. "Out in the menagerie. Hurry."

"I'm coming!" Still believing it's really Yugi's voice, Serka answered, simply.

Apparently, one of the real herons; a male one, has spotted the spectacled "heron" and began panting foolishly.

Once 'Princess Salvia' left, the two herons chuckled. Just as they turned around, they come face to face with that silly heron.

Then, the one with glasses raises one of his stilts. "You got a problem, mosquito pecker?!" With that, he uses the stilt to knock that dim bird to the water.

As they left the pond, the second heron muttered under his breath. "Jerk!"

The two 'herons' discarded their costumes, revealing themselves to be Rex and Weevil! They begin racing into the guest chambers, giggling wildly!

When they reached the bed, Weevil reaches underneath one of the cushions and pulls out the Millennium Locket!

"Yes! We did it! We finally got it!" Exclaimed Rex.

"Oh yes!" So did Weevil. As he held the locket, he snickered out loud. "Boy! Master Dartz is going to be happy to see you!"

"Excellent work, my henchmen!" Imitated Rex, with his best Dartz voice.

Weevil grinned. "Oh! Come on!"

"No! Really, on the scale of one to ten. But, the both of you. . . are eleven. . . !" Then Rex switched back to his normal voice. "Aw, Dartz, boss! You're too kind!"

"We're embarrassed! We're blushing, here!" Added Weevil, playing along as he and his partner make their getaway, with the locket, of course!

Later on, at the front of the Palace, everybody in the entire kingdom has gathered there to wait for the Grand Pharaoh. Anyone who's anyone is there and they are all summoned to attend this gathering. They all knew it is something important and everyone is waiting with great anticipation to find out what it is.

Now, Solomon has made his way to the balcony overlooking his citizens with his priests, first grandson, and granddaughter-in-law. Then, after hearing the applause from his people, he announced proudly with a big grin. "People of Egypt! My youngest grandson has finally chosen a suitor!"

While his grandfather is doing his job, Yugi is watching from behind the curtain with a hopeful smile. Then, he heard his name being called.

"Yugi?" It is from Serka. . . or to his eyes, his dear princess, Salvia!

He gleefully ran over to her. "Salvia! Where were you all this time?"

Serka looks up at him, holding her crown. _"This is it."_ She thinks to herself while taking a breath, preparing to speak. "Yugi, there's something I have to say to you."

But, he's hardly having any time to listen! He takes her hand and pulls her up the stairway that leads to the front balcony. "Quickly! The whole kingdom has turned up for grandpa's announcement! Can't you feel the excitement in the air?"

When they reached his spot, Yugi quickly places her crown back on and checks to make sure nothing about his princess is out of place. While doing so, he is so excited about this event, he's hardly listening to what she has to say!

Serka tries to talk to him. "Wait! Wait a minute! Yugi, please! You don't understand! I'm trying to say that I'm. . ."

But, Yugi kisses her on the cheek, turns her around and pushes her out through the curtain. "Good luck!"

Solomon had just begun to finish his announcement by the time she got there. "And now. . . I present to you. . . the one who's worthy to be Prince Yugi's bride and future queen! The strong, remarkable, righteous and lovely Princess Salvia of Babylon!"

Once she walks up to the balcony, all of the people below applaud, giving her a grand and welcoming cheer!

"Oh boy. . ." The best thing Serka can do is wave and give them her best smile.

Meanwhile, someone is watching the occasion rather spitefully from one of the palace's towers. It is Dartz and he is witnessing this along with his henchmen.

"Ugh!" Weevil groaned smugly. "Look at them! Cheering for that little tarantula!"

But, Dartz smirked. He turned around and held up his prize. The Millennium Locket! "Let them cheer. . . for it won't last long. . ." He rubbed the Locket's Eye of Udjat and awoke Scorpia.

Still pretty angry, she said out loud. "You know something, Serkie? If you've come to apologize, well it's too late for that! Because I'm getting really. . ." As she turned around she is a bit. . . perplexed and dismayed that it's not Serka who rubbed the locket this time. She even had tiny beads of sweat running as she stared nervously at Dartz. "I. . . don't think you're her. . ."

She even picked up her screenplay script book while slowly going up to him for a closer look. "Tonight, maybe the part of Serkie will be played by a tall, dark, and sinister man who can't decide his own eye color."

Then, Dartz grabs her by the neck and tosses her to the floor! "I am your master now!" He even laid his foot on her head to keep her down!

"Oh!" She grunted. "I was afraid of that. . ."

As he held on to the locket tightly, Dartz commanded out loud! "Spirit of the Millennium Locket, Scorpion Magician Girl! Grant me, my first wish! I wish to rule on high. . . as Pharaoh!"

Suddenly, a multitude of dark and ominous storm clouds are gathering everywhere above the Egyptian Kingdom! As a strong and cold gust of wind came swooping by, blowing away the palace's ceremonial banner, everyone can tell that this is a bad sign, spelling out that something terrible is about to happen!

After ducking from another gust of wind, Solomon, Yugi, 'Salvia', the priests, and the rest of the family stood up, making sure the coast is clear.

Solomon asked. "What. . . what just happened?"

"I don't know, but that was rough." Answered 'Salvia'.

Then, what's happening next, is there are some dark green stars dancing all over the Grand Pharaoh! "What. . . what is this? What's going on?" After a short moment, this strange magic begins to swirl around and about him, removing his robes and head-dress in the process! Then, they release him quite roughly.

"Grandpa!" Exclaimed Yugi as he, his family and friends rushed to his side.

Then, everybody looked over to what's really happening! The magic spell contorted the Grand Pharaoh's clothes and fit themselves on to the person they're all shocked to see! The one who believes that the crown of all Egypt will look well upon his head and no one else's, Dartz!

The Orichalcos Magician laughed smugly over his fully accomplished wish!

Solomon snarled spitefully at his ex-vizier! "Dartz! You. . . vile betrayer!"

"You watch your tongue, you old peasant!" Sneered Weevil, wearing fine robes which can represent an official.

"Yeah!" So did Rex, wearing elegant garments too! "That's 'Pharaoh Vile Betrayer' to you!"

Serka as 'Salvia' stood up. "Oh really? Then, we'll just see about that!" She pulls up her waist scarf. But, when she unfurls it, she finds that it's empty! Her important, valuable item isn't there! "Oh no. . . ! The locket. . . !"

Dartz chuckles at her. Even Weevil and Rex. It was clear that those two sneaky henchmen have been waiting for the right time, acting like herons to blend in with their surroundings, thus imitating Yugi's voice. They did that just to distract Serka, and when the opportunity is at hand, they took that moment to get what they're after! The heterochromatic magician even shows her that he is now wearing the locket around his neck! "Heh, heh! Finders, keepers, Princess Salvio!" Then, he points out towards something looming over her and the others!

As they all look up, they can see a large dark cloud, approaching and towering over the palace! Then, as the cloud cleared up, they can see something huge and frightful!

The figure became clear into view against the now stormy sky! It turns out to be a larger spirit monster whose body is made entirely out of volcanic rock and brimstone! It even shaped like a dragon and it had piercing red eyes! That creature is one of Dartz's monsters, Orichalcos Malevolence!

Serka looked up at the creature in wide-eyed fear! This is not like any of the other monster spirits she has seen around Egypt! But, she knew for a fact that this is a monster that only a powerful sorcerer type monster spirit like Scorpia can control and tame. Talking of which, she can see her, riding on the creature's shoulder.

From up there, Scorpia is looking down at all of the people with a stern expression in the eyes. Suddenly, with a motion signal of her hand, she commands the giant malevolent creature to grab hold of the palace and pull it off its spot on the ground!

Knowing she's going to need help to find out what's going on with the locket spirit, Serka whistled for her friends below.

Joey, Tristan, Duke, and their monster friends heard her after witnessing the whole thing. So, Red Eyes gathered up her 'Bodyguards' along with Baby Dragon on his back so he can take them up to her. Kuribon, however, decided to follow the Orichalcos Malevolence spirit to wherever he'll be taking the palace.

After hopping on to the black dragon's back, Serka began looking out, keeping a close watch on the giant monster.

Duke asked her. "You think now will be the perfect time to explain what's happening?"

"Well, a treacherous magician with turquoise hair has managed to get a hold of Scorpia and is now doing something terrible. That's what it looks like!" Answered Serka.

Now, Orichalcos Malevolence is carrying the palace with everyone in it in his paws and taking it over to a nearby range of mountains.

While they're flying on Red Eyes' back, Serka and her friends have managed to reach Scorpia. She began to try calling to her. "Scorpia! No!" Another shocking surprise startles her, making her gasp slightly!

As Scorpia turns to see her, she has an Orichalcos seal emblem glowing on her forehead too!

"Don't do this! Do not follow orders from that mean man!" Baby Dragon squirmed, desperately.

But, after seeing them in mid-air, she turns her head away sorrowfully, not bothering to make eye contact with them. "Sorry, you two. Well, sorry to you especially, Serkie. . . I got a new master, now." Then, she signals for Orichalcos Malevolence to place the palace on top of the highest mountain there is in Egypt.

Serka watched as she sees Malevolence settling down to the palace's balcony with Scorpia after changing his size. She couldn't believe this is happening! She would never have left the Millennium Locket unoccupied and lose it to someone else's hands in the first place!

Meanwhile, back on the balcony, Solomon is shouting at the Orichalcos Magician! "Dartz! I order you to stop this madness at once!"

Dartz, however, grinned while waving a finger at him. "Ah, but there's a new order now, Solomon. . . _my_ order! Finally, you, your fellow priests, and your family will bow to me!"

"We will never bow to you!" Shouted Yugi, standing his ground!

"I will do no such thing as bowing before a practitioner of dark magic!" So did Atem.

"As priests of this land, we bow our heads and bend our knees before no one, except our gods and our true pharaoh who's meant to be the living Horus!" Same with Seto. The others also agreed.

Weevil scoffed along with his partner. "Well! Now, that's very rude and rebellious!"

"Why am I not surprised!" Exclaimed Rex.

Dartz snarled after hearing their responses too! "If you won't bow before a pharaoh. . . then you will cower before a sorcerer!" So he turns to his new servant! "Scorpion Magician Girl! My second wish! I wish to be the most powerful Orichalcos sorcerer. . . in the world!"

As thunder roared and lightning struck overhead, Serka gasped for what's going to happen next! She yells out to the locket spirit as she is about to raise her wand! "Scorpia! Stop!"

But, too late! Scorpia's wand began to glow and she casts her spell upon Dartz, enveloping him in a green light!

While he's transforming, Rex and Weevil begin announcing out loud to everyone. "Ladies and gentlemen. . . !"

"Please give a warm Egyptian welcome and a big hand for the great Orichalcos Sorcerer Dartz!"

When the transformation was done, Dartz is now wearing an elegant robe and on his head, he is wearing a new jeweled head garment! Also, in his hand, he is now carrying a long, silver magician's staff which bore a newer and bigger Orichalcos stone!

Joey kind of grimaced when he saw this. "Ugh! More like the Orichalcos Magician of greedy freaks to me!"

Everyone stood at their spots, frozen in fear and shock as he floated down to the floor!

Dartz looked at his new self in sheer satisfaction. Then, he looks to his victims, as if he were a rattlesnake spotting his prey with his malicious gaze! "Now, where were we? Ah, yes! Abject humiliation!"

With that, he raises his staff and when its magic is ready, he shoots a green bolt of lightning upon Solomon! When its light envelopes the Grand Pharaoh, the magic forces him to bow before him!

When Atem gasped at what that conniving magician did to his noble grandfather, he quickly held his brother so he can try escaping with him! But, when he sees another green bolt heading in their direction, he pushes Yugi away! "Little one! Run!" Then, he took the hit and was forced to bow down!

Yugi is about to escape until he is also hit by Dartz's magic too!

When this happened, Téa turned to her friends as soon as they noticed the trouble when they came in. "Miho! Serenity! Bakura and Marik! We got to help!" So, they all summoned their guardian monster spirits: Magician of Faith, Queen of Autumn Leaves, Fire Princess, Diabound and Egyptian God Slime! They start to attack Dartz all at once! But, to no avail, for he had a protective barrier to shield him!

Then, he attacks the monsters back with a different spell, making them disappear! "Now, you fools shall pay for your meddling! Such rude behavior towards the great sorcerer!" Now, he has Téa, the handmaidens, and Yugi's bodyguards under his power with the same spell he used on Solomon and his two grandsons! He cackled evilly at his work.

"Dartz! You monster!" Shrieked a voice!

The Magician looked over and is seeing Dark Magician along with his apprentice: Dark Magician Girl, Ryou, and Malik running at him, preparing to attack him too!

"You two grab him while my student and I aim for his scepter!" Ordered Atem's spirit monster.

"Right!" So they did as they were told, grabbing a hold of their ex-master!

"Dark Magic Attack!" The two Dark Magicians used their attack to go for the evil practitioner's staff! But, his attack was unfortunately backfired for it seemed that Dartz's magic is stronger than theirs!

After forcing Atem and Yugi's magicians to bow down, Dartz swiped away Ryou and Malik, thus doing the same thing to them! "Now, you see what happens to those who defy me, you weaklings!"

"You treacherous snake!" Seto growled in sheer anger! So, he decides to settle this with some magic of his own! "Kisara? Are you up for this?" He asked her.

"Yes!" She answered. So, knowing what to do, she places her hands upon his Millennium Rod and with her secret hidden powers and a little help from Seto's item, she transforms herself into the infamous Blue Eyes White Dragon!

Then, he commanded. "Kisara! White Lightning Attack!"

"Gladly!" After nodding her head, she blew out a bright stream of light at Dartz from behind!

However, Dartz is quick enough to know that it's coming! He spun around and blocked the attack away with a remotely similar lightning attack! "Same for all of you!" After forcing Seto, Mokuba, Mana, and the rest of the priests to bow down, he reverts Kisara back to normal and shackles her feet with his magic!

"Oh!" She gasped for she never actually wanted to have slave's shackles again! Especially for she's already freed and fed up with life as a slave!

Now that he is done, settling with everybody, Dartz approaches to his most desired victim, the Crown Prince! "Oh, little Prince Yugi. . . !" He croons as he tilts up his chin with his staff. "There's someone that I'm dying to introduce you to."

"Dartz!" Serka called out as she sails down on Red Eyes with her 'bodyguards'! "Get your filthy hands off him!"

However, the vile sorcerer smirked as he points his staff towards her, and he begins to sing. _"~Princess Salvi'! Yes it is she, but not as you know her!~"_ He casts the same forceful bowing spell on her too! It made her fall off from the dragon and kneel on the ground, quite roughly!

"Oof!" She groaned before trying to break free from the spell.

Dartz also brought Yugi over to her spot with his staff's magic. _"~Read my lips and come to grips with reality!~"_ Then, he removes the spell from the young prince as he held him firmly by his shoulder. _"~Yes! Meet a blast from your past. . . whose lies were too good to last! Say hello to your precious Princess Salvi'!~"_

After that, he forces the 'Princess' to stand up on her feet! With a wave of his Orichalcos staff, he shot a blinding arrow of green light at her!

"Agh!" 'Salvia' made a sharp cry as the light covered her body!

Everybody watched this while the sorcery is doing its work. Then, after a few seconds, a shocking surprise is shown before them! "Oh!"

When the light disappeared, it revealed the true identity of Princess Salvia! The spell had turned her back to a girl dressed in a simple patched knee-length dress and having her hair tied in a braid!

Rex and Weevil also announced to Yugi and all of his family! "Or shall we say, Serka the Street Rat!"

They all gasped slightly! They can hardly believe their eyes! This girl is a common Egyptian villager. . . not a Babylonian princess!

Serka, looked at her normal self, sorrowfully before looking up at everyone. She knew she will have her identity revealed sooner than later. "Oh no. . ."

Isis stared at the situation while trembling. "Oh. . . my prediction. . . the vision the gods have shown me. . . it's all coming true!"

"What?!" Seto gasped once he heard her shaken voice.

Yugi couldn't help but stare at Serka. He assumed she was dead but, she wasn't! He would never have thought that she and the 'Princess' he is going to marry are the same person! "Sa. . . Salvia. . . !" He glanced at her. "How. . . ?"

Becoming terribly sorry for herself, Serka went up to him. "Yugi. . . I've been trying to tell you! I'm just a. . ."

Dartz separated the two and sang again. _"~So, Salvi' turns out to be merely Serka!~"_

Just when Joey, Tristan, and Duke are coming in with Kuribon to help, they are also struck by Dartz's spell! They were reverted back to normal too!

When that happened, Serenity raised up her head. "Jo. . . Joey? Is that really you?"

He only looked at her first before lowering his head. "Serenity. . ."

Miho is equally surprised when she saw Tristan. "Honda-kun. . ."

"I. . . I was hoping you wouldn't see the real me. . ." He uttered too.

Now, the wizard has all of the street urchins and the small monster spirit right where he wants them! He starts demonstrating another dreadful deed in front of the Crown Prince! _"~Just a con, need I go on? Take it from me!~"_

He creates a green whirlwind and uses it to sweep them off their feet and into the air! He went up to Serka, grips her by the chin and slaps her cheek! _"~Her personality flaws give me adequate cause to send her packing on a one-way trip so her prospects take a terminal dip!~"_

He then sends them all floating into one of the dungeon towers of the palace!

Desperate, Serka calls out to the magician monster spirit who's watching from below. "Scorpia!"

When Red Eyes and Baby Dragon saw them being shoved inside through the open window, they decide to fly up to reach them!

On the ground, Dartz has prepared one more spell upon the tower! _"~Her assets frozen, the venue chosen is the ends of the Earth!~"_ With one sweep of his staff, he lets the spell activate, sending the tower away into the far reaches of the sky and out of Egypt like a rocket, with Serka and her friends in it, taking them to wherever Dartz is sending them to!

 _"~Whoopie! So long. . . !~"_

"Goodbye!" Said Weevil, waving.

"See ya later, alligator!" So did Rex.

Dartz finished as well. _"~Ex-Princess Salvi!~"_ As Scorpia hung her head in sorrow, he stood over Yugi and his family, laughing maniacally as his power over all Egypt completely transformed its peaceful atmosphere dramatically!

Hearing a loud thunderclap mixing into his malicious laugh, they all look up at that power-hungry sorcerer helplessly. Overlapped by his dark shadow, they all know that he's finally got what he wanted and they're all under his mercy!

Even Serka, trapped in the flying tower with her friends, fell to her knees and lowered her head in regret! She even pounded her fist on the floor! "Oh, Ra. . . ! What have I done. . . !" She said to herself, with her voice trembling. As she can hear Dartz's laugh echoing, she knew this whole mess is her fault! She never knew that by letting Scorpia and the Millennium Locket fall into the wrong hands, she would endanger so many people. . . including the person she loves the most!

* * *

M.n.K: And. . cut! Great job everyone! That's a wrap for this one!

YGO Cast: (They all hopped off the set.)

Yugi: Phew! That was an intense one.

M.n.K: It is, isn't it. I ought to thank Dartz later for making everything dramatic in that scene.

Joey: (he drinks a bottle of water.) Can't wait for the next chapter. That will be the climax, wouldn't it?

M.n.K: Indeed it is, Joey and we're getting close! I'm sure you're all excited for what will happen as we are, out there. I'll be working on it and it will be ready before you'll know it. In the meantime, feel free to leave a comment or a review. Positive feedback is always appreciated. I'll see you all next time! ;)


End file.
